Intereses
by M.k.F
Summary: Kurosaki Karin tiene la misión de conquistar al multimillonario Hitsugaya Toshiro solo por interés, para sacarle el dinero suficiente y pagar la operación que salvará la vida de su padre. ¿Podrá una simple chica como ella lograrlo sin enamorarse? Toshiro no soporta a los interesados. ¿Caerá en la trampa de Karin?
1. Chapter 1

Intereses.

Capítulo 1: El juego empieza.. ¿o termina?

Karin estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

Se encontraba junto a otros 10 cocineros preparando la comida para su jefe, Hitsugaya Toshiro, que había invitado a sus socios e invercionistas a una cena de negocios.

¿Y por qué estaba nerviosa? Pues porque hace solo una semana estaba trabajando en empresas Hitsugaya, y finalmente tendría la oportunidad de ver al dueño de dicha empresa, lo que era su objetivo desde el principio.

Kurosaki Karin estaba ahí para conquistar a Hitsugaya Toshiro, porque quería su dinero.

Quería su dinero para salvar la vida de su padre.

FLASHBACK:

-Karin-chan, tienes que hacerlo.- dijo Yuzu triste pero firmemente.

-Yuzu, no lo voy a lograr nunca. ¿Cómo esperas que conquiste a uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad si ni siquira he tenido novio?- cuestionó Karin sintiendose desolada.

-Ese es tu problema, Karin-chan, ya te ayude en todo lo que pude con mis consejos. Y yo igual tengo que conquistar a Yukio Vorarlberna. No te preocupes. Las 2 somos bonitas, alguna lo tiene que lograr.- la castaña sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-En menos de dos meses.- agregó la morena, recordando el tiempo de vida que le habían dado a su padre.

-Ten más confianza en ti misma. Y no olvides.- ambas gemelas se tomaron las manos. -Lo hacemos por papá.-

Yuzu tenía razón.

Si eran capaces de hacer algo tan ruin y bajo como lo que tenían planeado hacer, era solo para salvar la vida de su amado padre, debido a que la única forma de curarlo de su enfermedad mortal, era con una muy costosa operación, y su hermano mayor estaba en la carcel después de que, en un acto desesperado, tratara de robarle a los más ricos de la ciudad, solo para ser atrapado y encarcelado por los proximos 2 años, dejando a sus hermanitas menores, de solo 18 años, solas y desesperadas por salvar a su padre, ya que su madre hace mucho que había muerto.

-Por papá.- a pesar de que Karin tenía muchas dudas, daría su mejor esfuerzo.

FIN FLASHBACK.

-¡Oigan ustedes!- la voz de la secretaria de Hitsugaya Toshiro, Matsumoto Rangiku, hizo a todos voltear hacia la puerta por donde ella se asomaba. -¡Ya es hora de que lleven la comida!-

Apenas terminó de gritar eso, las hornallas ya habían sido apagadas y los elegantes platillos comenzaron a servirse.

Karin sin duda no era tan buena cocinera como su hermana, pero había aprendido de ella y eso le daba el nivel suficiente para ser ayudante de uno de los chefs principales de Hitsugaya, Inoue Orihime.

Según opinión de la Kurosaki, Inoue cocinaba exóticamente espantoso, pero aparentemente había sido contratada porque a los chinos, y a Matsumoto Rangiku, les gustaba su "comida".

No era muy dificil ser ayudante de Inoue, ella era muy dulce y amable, lo realmente dificil era contener las ganas de vomitar ante cada creación de la mujer.

Pero lo único que tenía que hacer era basicamente lo que su jefa le ordenara. Desde "pasame eso" a "prepara esto y agregale aquello".

Era muy sencillo.

Por orden de Inoue, tomó una olla de... algo que parecía sopa pero tenía un color verde negruzco y pedazos de fruta por alguna razón, y lo cargó en una elegante bandeja hacia donde sería la cena.

Sus manos estaban sudorosas debido a los nervios. No dejaba de preguntarse si Hitsugaya Toshiro estaría ahí, y, aunque quería verlo de una vez, también era consciente de que estaba vestida con horribles jeans negros desgastados y una simple blusa blanca por debajo de un delantal manchado de comida.

Si él por algún milagro llegaba a notarla, dudaba que tuviera una buena impresión de ella.

Aparte de que su cabello también era un desastre.

-¡Karin-chan cuidado!- oyó gritar a su jefa Inoue, arrancandola de sus pensamientos.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Karin terminó chocando contra el mismísimo Hitsugaya Toshiro, derramando todo el asqueroso contenido de la olla sobre él.

Pudo oír todas las exclamaciones ahogadas de sus compañeros cocineros, las risas de la secretaria Matsumoto Rangiku, y los murmullos de todas las personas importantes socios e invercionistas del dueño de la empresa.

Pero Karin solo podía prestar su entera atención a la mirada furiosa de aquellos intensos ojos turquesas sobre ella.

¡Oh, como había metido la pata!

¿En verdad había sido tan estúpida para arruinar todo y conseguir ser despedida la primera semana?

¿Acaso el juego había terminado antes de siquiera empezar?

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Intereses.

Capítulo 2: Castigo.

Karin estaba prácticamente temblando sentada en una silla frente al escritorio de Hitsugaya Toshiro, con él mirándola con furiosos ojos turquesas.

Había regresado de cambiarse la ropa empapada de sopa o lo que sea que haya sido la comida de Inoue hace solo un segundo, con su expediente en la mano.

Definitivamente iba a despedirla.

Maldición.

Yuzu iba a matarla.

-¿Eres Kurosaki Karin, verdad?- preguntó él leyendo su expediente.

-Si...- no era capaz de soltar una respuesta más elocuente.

-Llevas trabajando aquí una semana.- no fue una pregunta. -Como asistente de Inoue. No tienes ninguna otra experiencia laboral.- la miró con ojos duros y fríos. -Y eres torpe.- auch. Eso dolió. -Me has humillado frente a todos mis socios más importantes, y facilmente podrías ser reemplazada.- auch, y más auch. -Debería despedirte... pero te daré una oportunidad para justificarte.- a pesar de sus palabras, sus ojos no se habían ablandado en lo más mínimo.

Si le decía que había estado distraida, le diría que no quería distraidos en su empresa, si le decía que simplemente era porque necesitaba más experiencia, le diría que la buscara en otro lugar, que allí no estaban para preparar a novatos si podían conseguir a alguien bien capacitado, si le decía que no volvería a pasar, él le diría que claro que no, porque estaba despedida. Podía leer todas las respuestas crueles en sus ojos sedientos de venganza por la humillación a lo que sea que dijera.

Lo que hizo no tenía justificación para él. La iba a despedir dijera lo que dijera así que... ¿qué más quedaba por decir?

-Lo siento...- solo pudo murmurar, evitando su mirada. Estaba demasiado avergonzada. -Lo siento mucho por lo que te hice.- y por lo que tenía planeado hacerle también.

Lo único bueno de su patetica y rápida derrota, es que ya no tendría que seguir adelante con ese horrible plan.

A menos que Yuzu se pusiera a buscarle otro millonario. Aunque esta vez pediría uno menos intimidante.

¿Por qué le había elegido a Hitsugaya Toshiro, para empezar? Ah, si... era el único millonario soltero joven de su ciudad, aparte de Yukio, claro.

Ante el demasiado largo silencio de su probablemente pronto ex jefe, Karin finalmente se animó a mirarlo.

Sus ojos finalmente se habían suavizado... no mucho, pero algo es algo.

-¿Sabes, Kurosaki?- sus ojos dejaron de mirarla para concentarse en su expediente con ojos distantes. -Mi padre me confió esta empresa poco antes de morir seguro de que yo la llevaría por buen camino. Y realmente me he esforzado para mantener su prestigio y buen nombre.- la miró de reojo. -Esta era la primera cena que yo organizaba como presidente de la empresa, la cadena de hoteles, y quería que todo fuera perfecto.- suspiró, masajeandose las sienes. -No tienes idea de lo enojado que estoy contigo por haberme expuesto al ridículo de esa forma.- ella se mordió el labio, sintiendo la culpa por su metida de pata aumentar. -Pero...- sus ojos se encontraron por un breve segundo, pero ella apartó la mirada. -El desastre ya ha sido limpiado, yo ya me cambie, y mis socios ahora mismo están cenando y charlando alegremente, seguro a mi costa, pero la están pasando bien, lo que era lo planeado. O sea que el único perjudicado fui yo.- ella no entendía a donde quería llegar diciendole todo eso. -Mi padre me enseño a dirigir esta empresa. Pero también me enseño a perdonar y pedir perdón.- suspiró. -No te voy a despedir, Kurosaki.-

Karin lo miró perpleja.

Él hablaba con tanto cariño y respeto de su padre...

Era una buena persona.

Pero ese conocimiento la hizo darse cuanta de que, si no la iba a despedir, ella tendría que seguir adelante con el plan.

Sintió una mezcla de decepción y alivio.

-Oh.- dijo, solo por decir algo.

Él alzó una ceja.

-¿Oh? ¿Te dejó consevar tu trabajo y lo único que dices es "oh"?- la miró incredulo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, incomoda.

-Umm... ¿gracias?- él rodó los ojos.

-Como sea, Kurosaki. Lo que hiciste sigue siendo muy grave, y no puedo dejarte salir impune, como entenderas.- la miró como esperando que dijera algo, pero ella solo se quedo inmovil. Él suspiró y luego se recostó contra su silla, con la mirada fija en su escritorio, pensando. Karin no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo, medio sonrojandose, pensando que Yuzu le había conseguido a un tipo realmente muy guapo a pesar de toda su fríaldad. Finalmente, el rostro de niño bonito de él se iluminó con una idea mientras tomaba una taza que ahí había y se la tendía. -Mira. ¿Ves la primera linea azul de la taza?-

-Si...- ¿a dónde quería llegar?

-Escucha. A partir de mañana quiero que tú traigas mi café desde la cocina hasta mi oficina por un mes.- ¿ese era su castigo?

-Umm... ¿esta bien?-

-...Por las escaleras.-

-De acuer... espera, ¡¿qué!?- no podía estar hablando en serio. -¡Pero son diez pisos!- se quejó.

-Y también.- continuó, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras. -Quiero que lo traigas en esa taza, y no derrames ni una gota por debajo de la linea azul.-

La boca de la pelinegra cayó.

-Estoy segura de que eso es explotación laboral...- masculló recelosa entrecerrando los ojos.

¡Él no era buena persona después de todo, él era un cretino!

-Bueno pues, es eso o limpiar los baños del primer piso...- Karin odio la maldita sonrisilla de superioridad que apareció en su rostro, más por lo condenadamente atractivo que lo hacía lucir.

Sujetando la taza fuertemente entre sus manos, se levantó molesta de la silla, dispuesta a arrojarle la taza al rostro y mandarlo a la mierda a él y a su empleo.

Pero recordó el motivo por el que estaba ahí, su amado padre, y las palabras de Yuzu, quien también se estaba sacrificando, y, llamando a todo su autocontrol, se dio la vuelta para salir antes de hacer algo que en verdad conseguiría que la despidieran, y posiblemente la arrestaran.

Abrió la puerta, muy consciente de la mirada confundida de su jefe sobre ella.

-¡Te traeré el maldito café mañana!- rugió antes de irse de la oficina con un portazo.

Maldijo entre dientes tratando de mantener a raya su temperamento.

¡Hitsugaya Toshiro era un odioso explotador!

Y ahora lo tendría que ver todos los días... Aunque pensandolo bien eso era beneficioso para su plan...

Pero ahora estaba más convencida que antes de que no iba a ser capaz de conquistarlo.

Más cuando a ella él no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Intereses.

Capítulo 3: Escalón por escalón.

Escaleras, Karin nunca pensó que alguna vez podrían llegar a ser algo que pudiera odiar tanto.

Pero después del quinto piso, nadie podría esperar que tuviera muy buena opinión de ellas.

Agradecía a todos los cielos el ser una persona atlética, había jugado futbol desde pequeña pero ahora no tanto. Le costó horrores llegar al sexto piso, y ya para el septimo las piernas le ardían como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

Para colmo ni siquiera podía arrastrarse el resto del camino, ya que tenía la estúpida taza de la cual no debía derramar nada por debajo de la maldita linea azul.

A mitad del camino del octavo piso, decidió sentarse a descansar un poco, maldiciendo a su jefe.

Bufó, pensando que mañana mejor se traería una botella de agua.

Apenas bajó un poco el ardor de sus piernas se puso de nuevo en pie, meditando la idea de arrojar el café en la cara de Hitsugaya.

La taza aún seguía humeante, y estaba tan caliente en las sudadas manos de Karin que más de una vez casi se le cae.

Sudorosa y jadeante es como llegó finalmente frente a la puerta de la oficina de Hitsugaya.

Al abrirla, ahí lo vio. Hitsugaya Toshiro, sumergido en varias pilas de papeles que parecían importantes.

Ni siquiera levanto la vista cuando entró.

-Llegas tarde, Kurosaki.- solo dijo, aun sin mirarla.

-¿Ahora tengo un horario para esto?- gruñó ella, dejando la taza en el escritorio cuidadosamente.

Él la tomó y le dio un sorbo, no sin antes comprobar que no haya derramado nada.

-Supongo que ya puedes retirarte. Por el ascensor, claro.- su voz normalmente dura y fría se suavizo apenas un apice en lo último.

-Lo iba a hacer de todos modos me dieras permiso o no.- contuvo el impulso de sacarle la lengua y camino hasta la puerta con toda la intención de irse, pero las piernas le flaquearon de repente y tuvo que sostenerse del objeto más cercano para no caer, una lampara.

Se quedó en shock por un momento hasta que sintió unas manos posarse sobre sus hombros gentilmente y ayudarla a recomponerse estabilizandola en sus dos pies.

-Creo que deberías sentarte un momento.- la voz de Hitsugaya cerca de su oido mandó escalosfrios por su espina dorsal al tiempo que sus mejillas enrojecían.

Con una mano respetuosamente en su espalda y otra sujetando amablemente su muñeca, el peliblanco la guió hasta uno de los sillones y la ayudó a sentarse.

Karin estaba segura de que su cara debía parecer un tomate.

Nadie nunca la había tratado tan... delicadamente.

-Gracias...- susurró cuando él se quedó mirandola con rostro pensativo.

-Olvídalo.- él se pasó una mano por el pelo, por primera vez luciendo algo... avergonzado. -Ire a conseguirte algo de agua. Quedate aquí.-

Ella solo pestañeó mientras su jefe se iba de su oficina a paso apresurado.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

Decidió restarle importancia ya que ahora su mayor preocupación era el hecho de que sentía sus piernas totalmente entumecidas.

Tsk. No había vuelto a jugar futbol desde que su padre empeoro en su condición hace varios meses, ahora su cuerpo le estaba cobrando la falta de actividad con creces.

De haber seguido jugando con normalidad, sus músculos estarían más acostumbrados y no le estarían cobrando factura.

Suspirando con pesar, se recostó contra el sofá al tiempo que Hitsugaya regresaba.

-Gracias.- murmuró cuando le dio una botella de agua. Estaba increíblemente molesta con él, pero para ser su jefe y un millonario arrogante se estaba comportando bastante bien.

-Oye... lamento mucho haberte hecho hacer eso...- ella lo miró completamente sorprendida por su repentina declaración. -Estaba muy molesto contigo ayer y... de hecho sigo estandolo pero... Olvide que ante todo tengo que ser un caballero y... Disculpa.- los ojos negros de ella no podían estar más amplios. Karin no pudo ni abrir la boca, estaba demasiado en shock. Finalmente él suspiró. -Dejame ver tu pierna.- sin más tomó su pierna derecha y comenzó a masajearla.

La Kurosaki sintió su rostro arder.

Esta vez estaba usando shorts, y sus manos contra su piel desnuda la hacía sentir demasiado incomoda.

-¿Q... qué haces?- tartamudeó muy roja.

-Es para que tus músculos se relajen más rapido. No te preocupes.- siguió masajeando de manera muy habil.

Karin ya había hecho eso por varios de sus compañeros de equipo, así que trató de no tomarle mucha importancia apesar de su nerviosismo.

Cuando él pasó a su pierna izquierda la derecha ya se sentía considerablemente mejor.

-Umm... yo solía hacer... actividad fisica antes. Solo que últimamente me he estado descuidando y por eso... por eso reaccione así. El repentino esfuerzo hizo que... bueno, ya sabes. Yo solo... no quiero que pienses que soy una inutil.- la chica se sintió en la necesidad de aclarar eso.

El de ojos turquesas solo la miró de reojo.

-No creo que seas una inutil... De hecho yo... yo solo te hice hacer eso porque creí que te rendirías y acabarías tomando el ascensor y luego yo podría despedirte cuando me mintieras diciendo que subiste todos los pisos.- ahora ella si que no se contuvo en mirarlo indignada. -Yo en verdad estaba muy enfadado contigo y quería despedirte. Pero no soportaba la idea de dejar a una buena persona sin trabajo, así que quise probarme que no lo eras.-

-¡¿Así que todo esto era con el proposito de que fallara para que tuvieras una excusa para despedirme?!- ¿la había hecho hacer todo eso solo porque había creído que haría trampa?

-Pero no fallaste, Kurosaki.- suspiró, y ella no supo decir si estaba aliviado o decepcionado. -Me demostraste que eres una buena persona.- sus dedos seguían atendiendo su pierna, y le hacían dificil realizar la tarea de mandarlo a la mierda. -Pero aun estoy molesto contigo.-

Ella bufó.

-¿Entonces tengo que seguir trayendote tu café?-

-Sí, pero... esta vez por el camino que quieras.- ella casi sonrió hasta que él volvió a abrir la boca. -Y también quiero que me prepares unos bollos.-

-¡¿Qué?!- ¿es que no podía ser agradable por más de diez segundos?

Estaría más enojada pero el masaje en su pierna tenía un efecto demasiado calmante.

-Bueno, eres cocinera ¿o no? Y, por cierto, los quiero antes de las 7 o volveras a las escaleras.- tenía suerte de tener dedos tan habilidosos o ya lo habría golpeado en esa bonita cara suya. -Bueno, ya tienes que ir con Inoue, sigues siendo su asistente.- finalmente soltó su pierna. -Ahora solo debes caminar, nada de estar sentada, ni correr. Solo camina.-recomendo ayudandola a ponerse en pie.

Sus manos rodearon su cintura en el proceso, y la pelinegra solo podía ruborizarse por milesima vez desde que lo conocía.

-Sé que tengo que hacer. Te dije que solía hacer... actividad fisica.- se apartó de él bruscamente. -Voy a volver con Orihime-chan. Que tengas buenos días.- sin más se marchó.

Sus piernas se sentían casi normales, y ella no podía evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo de las manos de Hitsugaya Toshiro sobre ellas.

Por más tonto que sonara, se la pasó todo el resto del día evitando mirar sus piernas.

Al regresar a su casa, seguía evitando mirar hacia abajo.

Yuzu notó eso y de inmediato preguntó al respecto.

Karin había estado evitando contarle a su hermana de sus días de trabajo desde ayer, pero sabía que no iba a dejar de insistirle hasta que hablara, por lo que decidió hacerlo durante la cena.

-¡Karin-chan, eso es muy bueno!- festejó la castaña cuando terminó de contarle. -¡Es ideal para nuestro plan!-

La pelinegra gimió. ¡Había olvidado por completo el estupido plan!

Había olvidado que ella era la villana del cuento, no Hitsugaya Toshiro.

-Bueno, sin duda conseguí una buena oportunidad para acercarme a él. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no tengo ni idea de cómo conquistar a un hombre.- hizo una mueca.

-¡Para eso estoy yo, Karin-chan! ¡Nada que un cambio de imagen no arregle!-

-¿Eh?-

-Tu trabajo es llamar la atención de Hitsugaya-san, y no lo conseguiras si te vistes de esa manera que grita "no quiero que me noten". Tampoco tienes que vestirte de un modo que grite "soy una zorra", pero si de un modo que obligue a los hombres a que te vean y sientan que harían lo que fuera solo porque los voltearas a ver.- alzó un dedo con fuego ardiendo en sus ojos color marrón.

Ciertamente, Karin no había entendido del todo lo que estaba tratando de decir, pero estaba dispuesta a todo por su padre.

-Has lo que sea necesario, Yuzu.-

Apenas terminaron de cenar, la castaña arrastró a la pelinegra a su habitación y la hizo probarse mil cosas hasta que finalmente se decidió por una falda negra que le llegaba 20 centimetros por encima de la rodilla y una blusa blanca con lentejuelas grises que formaban las alas de un ángel.

-Y mañana antes de irte me dejaras a MÍ arreglar tu cabello.- la de ojos negros bufó, pero decidió mejor no discutir.

Karin solía llevar el cabello largo hasta la cintura en una desprolija coleta baja, pero ahora Yuzu se lo arregló en una alta, prolija y elegante coleta alta.

Fue raro volver a utilizar falda, no lo había vuelto a hacer desde la preparatoria. Y el inicio de sus pechos bastante grandes heredados de su madre se dejaba apreciar por el escote en V de la blusa.

Yuzu también quiso maquillarla, pero ahí es donde trazo la linea.

De todas maneras, pensando en la exageradamente hermosa secretaria de Hitsugaya Toshiro, la Kurosaki de mal caracter dudaba impresionarlo.

Cuido no ensuciarse la ropa preparando los bollos y el café para su jefe, tratando de ignorar las miradas descaradas del personal masculino, y algunas femeninas.

En el ascensor iba con dos hombres que ni siquiera disimulaban mirar a su escote y sus piernas.

¡Oh, pero por favor! ¡La falda no era taaaan corta y la blusa apenas mostraba nada!

Conteniendose de patear en la entrepierna a los dos hombres, se bajó un piso antes y decidió ir el resto del camino por las escaleras a pesar de que aun las odiaba.

Recordó los consejos de Yuzu.

Ser seductora pero discreta, nunca dar la impresión de ser una facil, siempre parecer inalcanzable, no atosigarlo, y sobre todo siempre tener una bonita sonrisa, así, paso a paso, iría apoderandose del corazón de Hitsugaya, y pronto... de su billetera.

Tocó la puerta tímidamente, pero no recibió respuesta, ni tampoco las proximas veces que tocó.

Con un suspiro, simplemente entró.

Él estaba concentrado en su papeleo como siempre. Ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verla.

Tragando saliva nerviosamente, un poco decepcionada de que no la haya ni mirado, simplemente puso el café y los bollos en el escritorio.

-Aquí tienes.- le dijo.

-Hmm.- solo dijo él, aun sin mirarla.

Conteniendo un suspiro de decepción, comenzó a irse de la oficina.

Volteó una última vez antes de irse, pero él nunca la miró.

-¿Karin-chan estás bien?- preguntó Inoue preocupada por la cara de funeral que había estado cargando todo el día.

-Si, Orihime-chan. No te preocupes.- le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-En ese caso... ¿podrías llevarle esto a Rangiku-san en su oficina, por favor?- le tendió un platillo de dudosa procedencia.

-Claro. Tú mandas.- tomó el platillo manteniendolo a una distancia prudente de su nariz.

-¡Gracias, Karin-chan!-

La oficina de Matsumoto Rangiku estaba en el mismo piso que la de Hitsugaya.

Otro viaje en ascensor. Solo esperaba que no hubieran más acosadores.

Esta vez, sin embargo, la persona con la que compartió el ascensor era alguien muy familiar para ella.

Kuchiki Byakuya. El hombre que había enviado a la carcel a su hermano.

Su boca se secó del puro odio y él por supuesto que la reconoció de inmediato.

Sin soportar estar cerca de ese hombre, la chica paró el ascensor en el tercer piso y decidió ir todo el resto del camino por las escaleras que ahora no se veían tan malas.

Escalón por escalón, las lágrimas se deslizaron pequeñas por el rostro de Karin mientras pensaba en su pobre hermano.

Ya para el noveno piso se decidió a secarselas, obligandose a si misma a calmarse.

Cuando llegó al decimo piso, maldijo al encontrar a Matsumoto no en su oficina, sino que entrando en la de Hitsugaya.

Se quedó en shock cuando ella la volteó a ver.

-¡Oh! ¿Karin-chan, no?- le sonrió, haciendole una señal para que se acercara. -¿Eso es para mí?-

Sonriendo falsamente, se acercó a la secretaria que mantenía la puerta abierta y le dio el platillo.

No pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la oficina, congelandose ante la visión de Kuchiki Byakuya caminando junto a Hitsugaya Toshiro hacia la puerta, mirandola ambos fijamente.

-Así que... Hitsugaya.- habló el Kuchiki mirando a la Kurosaki sin ocultar su desdén. -No sabía que admitía usted criminales en su empresa.-

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Intereses.

Capítulo 4: Truco viejo.

-Así que… Hitsugaya.- habló el Kuchiki mirando a la Kurosaki sin ocultar su desdén. –No sabía que admitía usted criminales en su empresa.-

Los ojos de Hitsugaya Toshiro se clavaron confundidos en Kuchiki Byakuya, antes de mirar a Karin, y luego de nuevo al noble.

-Explíquese, Kuchiki.- su tono fue el frio y monótono de siempre, no parecía importarle mucho el asunto.

-Ella es la hermana de quien trató de robarme.- dijo el pelinegro sin demostrar otra emoción aparte del desprecio hacia ella.

La de ojos negros lo miró con todo su odio.

-No veo porque eso convierte a la señorita Kurosaki en una criminal.- la fría e indiferente voz de Hitsugaya hizo a los dos pelinegros voltear hacia él con distintas expresiones.

Kuchiki se notaba mínimamente incrédulo, ella no era capaz de contener su sorpresa absoluta.

-¿Está usted diciendo que va ignorar el hecho de que una de sus empleadas es cómplice de un crimen?-

-¿Cómplice?- el peliblanco ahora sí se mostró interesado.

Karin quería que se la tragara la tierra. Matsumoto Rangiku se mantenía al margen, mirándola de reojo de vez en cuando.

-La "señorita" aquí, se atrevió a mentir en mi cara frente al juez a favor de su hermano, a pesar de que yo lo vi perfectamente robándome, tratando de llevarse las joyas de mi hermana pequeña.- una vez más la fulminó con la mirada. -Por su culpa se planteó una duda y casi pierdo ese juicio.-

La asistente de Inoue ya no pudo controlar su lengua.

-¡Pero ganaste!- lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a través de todo el odio. -¡Enviaste a mi hermano a la cárcel! ¡¿Por qué sigues torturándome?!- tomó los lados de su cabeza con las manos.

No iba a llorar frente a él, no otra vez.

-Si por mí fuera, niña, te habría enviado también a ti a la cárcel.- sus ojos se encontraron, ojos grises implacables e insensibles contra lagrimosos y llenos de odio ojos negros.

-Matsumoto.- la voz del de ojos turquesa sacó nuevamente a los dos pelinegros de su concurso de miradas. –Acompaña a Kuchiki a la salida.- los ojos del noble se ampliaron por una fracción de segundo ante la sorpresa mientras que la Kurosaki sintió una pequeña sensación de victoria junto con un poco de simpatía hacia Hitsugaya. Dicha simpatía aumento cuando él le tendió un pulcro pañuelo. -Toma.-

Aparentemente sí podía ser amable.

Se secó las lágrimas no derramadas de los ojos mientras veía a la escultural secretaria de su jefe guiar a la persona que más odiaba en el mundo fuera de su vista.

-Solo le advierto, Hitsugaya.- volvió a hablar Kuchiki Byakuya antes de ingresar al ascensor. -No confié en esa niña.-

Sin más, el noble finalmente se largó. Arruinándole un poco más la vida al advertir al peliblanco de no confiar en ella.

Porque en realidad, ella si tenía malas intenciones con él.

-Lamento eso.- le sorprendió la repentina disculpa de su jefe.

-¿Qué?- lo miró curiosa.

-De haber sabido tus… problemas con él… me habría asegurado de que no se encontraran.- se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Lo que dijo no fue mentira, sabes…- se vio en la necesidad de aclarar.

-Lo sé.- la miró con los ojos suavizados. -Pero no creo que eso sea excusa para casi hacerte llorar… Yo, al menos, creo que nada es excusa para hacer llorar a una mujer.- sus ojos por un momento se llenaron de nostalgia, pero luego volvieron a ser fríos y distantes. -Y tú eres mi empleada, y un ser humano, no voy a dejar que te traten de ese modo en mi presencia mientras pueda evitarlo.- ella solo lo miró en silencio, sin saber qué hacer o decir, hasta que él suspiró. -No te preocupes, no te juzgó por lo de tu hermano. Yo habría hecho lo mismo por mi he… Eh… En fin, lamento el mal rato. Ya puedes volver a tus actividades regulares.- la despidió con los ojos más distantes que nunca.

Karin lo miró algo decepcionada por… ¿por qué? No estaba del todo segura.

-Gracias.- le sonrió apenas. -¿Q-quieres que te… prepare algo?...- trató de aligerar el ambiente.

-Bueno… esos bollos de esta mañana estuvieron muy buenos...- le dedicó la más pequeña de las sonrisas.

De pronto, el corazón de Karin comenzó a latir un poco demasiado más rápido de lo normal.

-¡Oh! ¡En seguida te traigo otros, entonces!- esta vez sonrió con más ganas.

Mientras bajaba por el ascensor, ignorando a los acosadores, no dejaba de preguntarse por qué no andaba llorando por los rincones deprimida luego de su encuentro con el hombre que envió a su hermano a la cárcel.

Pero el recuerdo de aquella pequeña sonrisa de Hitsugaya Toshiro le impedía ponerse triste del todo por alguna razón.

¡Él realmente le había sonreído!

No una sonrisa arrogante y molesta como antes, una sincera. Pequeña pero significativa. Y ciertamente cautivante.

Y ahora ella no podía dejar de sonreír pensando en esa sonrisa. Aunque se obligó a borrarla de su mente y poner una expresión seria cuando llegó a la cocina para preparar los bollos a su encantador jefe peliblanco.

Inoue solo la miraba de reojo, pero no pedía explicaciones ni la solicitaba para nada.

La pelinegra no estaba segura si era porque sabía que estaba haciendo algo para el jefe o porque era amable o por quién sabe qué, pero antes normalmente siempre la estaba solicitando, puesto que su trabajo era ayudarla.

Encogiéndose de hombros ante el pensamiento, simplemente volvió al décimo piso con los bollos aun humeantes, y otra taza de café, por las dudas. Ya después le preguntaría a su jefa por qué no la estaba solicitando.

Era oficial, aquella era la última vez que usaba falda.

No dejaban de acosarla en el ascensor con sus miradas descaradas, y Hitsugaya ni siquiera la había notado.

Su simpatía por él, que antes había estado en 0, y había subido a 55% con lo de Kuchiki Byakuya y la sonrisa, bajó hasta 40% en el aumento de su resentimiento por haberse vestido de ese modo por nada.

Al llegar a la oficina, notó con sorpresa que él no estaba inmerso en su papeleo como era su costumbre, sino que se encontraba contemplando un cuadro con gesto nostálgico.

Apenas la vio, sin embargo, guardo ese cuadro en un cajón a velocidad luz.

-Kurosaki…- casi tartamudeó.

La de ojos negros no hizo nada por un momento, antes de simplemente acercarse y colocar los bollos y el café en su escritorio frente a él, sonriendo amablemente.

-Aquí… aquí tienes.- estaba nerviosa, su intensa mirada turquesa sobre ella la hacía sentir una serie de retortijones en el estómago.

¿Serían las dichosas mariposas? ¡Oh, por todos los cielos NO, rogaba porque no! ¡Eso era demasiado cursi!

Además, que no estaba bien sentir algo por Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Si le tenía aunque sea el más mínimo aprecio, entonces no sería capaz de hacerle lo que tenía planeado hacerle.

-Gracias, Kurosaki.- él asintió agradecidamente, y ella se abofeteó por estar decepcionada de que no le sonriera.

-Cuando quieras.- quizás era un poco demasiado informal con él, pero hasta ahora no lo había oído quejarse.

-Kurosaki.- su voz la frenó cuando estaba abriendo la puerta para irse.

-¿Si?-

-Umm… Tú… ¿tú vas a algún lugar después del trabajo?- ladeó el rostro confundida.

¿Por qué le interesaba?

-¿Por qué preguntas?- no era precisamente de las que pensaban dos veces antes de hablar.

-Porque… bueno, porque… Tú… tú… Te ves muy bien.- recién en ese instante Karin notó sus ojos turquesas recorrerla de arriba a abajo al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban casi imperceptiblemente.

Ella estaba segura que las mejillas de ella estaban coloreadas MUY perceptiblemente.

-Oh, eso…- ¡Si lo notó! ¡Si lo notó! Su simpatía subió al 60%. -No voy… a ningún lado… solo es cosa de mi hermana. Le gusta jugar a que soy su Barbie.- eso era técnicamente cierto.

-Oh.- solo dijo, y la simpatía que sentía por él se redujo al 50% al recordar como la había regañado por darle la misma respuesta. -Había algo que quería pedirte… pero creí que tenías que salir, así que lo suspendí… Pero como veo que no tienes que salir, supongo que si puedo pedirte que hagas el aseo de mi oficina.- su simpatía volvió al 0%. ¡Él no lo había notado, él solo quería hacerla trabajar!

-¡¿Disculpa?! ¡Soy cocinera, no de limpieza!- se quejó de inmediato.

-Bueno, es eso o…-

-Limpiar los baños del primer piso, ya sé.- recordó asintiendo amargamente, su simpatía al -10%.

-En realidad, te iba a decir que era eso, o aceptar traerme unos Waffles mañana…- uno de los extremos de su boca amenazaba con curvarse en una sonrisa burlona.

La Kurosaki decidió que no le gustaban nada esas sonrisas, sin importar lo guapo que lo hicieran lucir.

Sintiendo un pequeño impulso de rebeldía, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y sonrió burlonamente, decidida a hablar con la voz más azucarada que tenía:

-Oh, Toshiro…- él se congeló ante la mención de su nombre de pila. -Eres un glotón.- guiñó un ojo coquetamente antes de irse casi corriendo de la oficina.

¡Realmente había hecho eso! ¡¿Realmente había hecho eso?!

Yuzu estaría orgullosa.

Prácticamente le había faltado al respeto a su intimidante jefe, por más irritante que fuera, ¡y le había coqueteado!

¡Oh dioses de la ética profesional, perdónenla y castiguen a Yuzu! ¡Todo era culpa de Yuzu!

¡Yuzu la había arrastrado a aquello! ¡Yuzu le había puesto esa falda y Yuzu le había dado todos esos tontos consejos!

¡Y seguramente también era culpa de Yuzu que estuviera sintiendo esa necesidad por llamar la atención de Hitsugaya Toshiro!

Ella había llenado su cabeza. Si, eso debía ser.

No podía ser otra cosa.

Volvió con Inoue y pidió algo para hacer, a lo que ella solo la mandó a lavar platos.

No podía dejar de fruncir el ceño ante su comportamiento.

Ella la hacía trabajar cada vez menos y Hitsugaya cada vez más.

¿Estaría eso de algún modo relacionado?

Orihime-chan la mandó a casa un poco antes, por lo que llegó sabiendo que Yuzu no iba a estar.

Lo primero que hizo claro que fue cambiarse. Luego, se decidió a ella misma hacer la cena.

Recién comenzaba a picar los vegetales cuando un grito desgarrador resonó por toda la casa congelando la sangre en sus venas.

Su padre.

Desesperada, corrió hasta la habitación donde él reposaba todo el día "esperando la muerte" como había dicho ese medicucho de cuarta categoría.

Él no dejaba de retorcerse en la cama, y Karin solo pudo ponerle un paño húmedo en la frente y acariciar reconfortantemente su cabello mientras lágrimas de impotencia se deslizaban de sus ojos ante el dolor de su amado padre.

Si bien siempre habían peleado cuando él se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud, ella siempre lo había admirado por ser tan fuerte por sus tres hijos cuando su amada esposa falleció.

Karin realmente amaba a su padre y no quería dejarlo morir por nada en el mundo.

Ya había perdido a su madre, no entendía por qué ahora querían quitarle a su padre. No entendía por qué Ichi-nii tenía que haber sido tan estúpido y ahora estuviera alejado de ellas. No entendía porque ella y Yuzu habían terminado haciendo lo que estaban haciendo.

¿Qué había hecho su pobre familia para ser tan castigada?

¿Cuál de ellos había fastidiado a quién para pasar tal sufrimiento?

Su padre cayó enfermó de la nada.

Era clínico, tal vez algún paciente le había contagiado algo.

Pero él, un hombre tan fuerte, se deterioró tan rápido.

No podían pagar la operación de su padre para salvar su vida, y él había dicho que "no quería pasar sus últimos días lejos de su hogar" y se negó a seguir hospitalizado, por lo que los médicos accedieron a que pasara sus últimos meses de vida en su casa con su familia.

Su padre había aceptado su destino pero ellos no se conformaban, y él estaba demasiado enfermo para impedirles hacer nada, apenas tenía fuerzas para comer y pasaba la mayor parte del día inconsciente.

Su hermano nunca dejaría de ser su héroe al menos por intentar aquel robo, aunque fallo, por tratar de salvar a su padre.

Eso demostraba todo lo que era capaz de sacrificar y dejar de lado solo por su padre, y por ello ambas gemelas no pudieron permitir que el sacrificio de su hermano sea en vano.

Karin tenía que admitirlo, si a Yuzu no se le hubiera ocurrido un mejor plan ellas… ellas…

Habrían acabado prostituyéndose.

Habrían sido capaces hasta de eso. Por salvar a su padre.

Pero bueno, al final lo que planeaban hacer ahora no era muy distinto a eso.

Así como Yuzu debía intentarlo con Vorarlberna, Karin debía intentar seducir a Hitsugaya.

Y llevárselo a la cama las veces necesarias para embarazarse.

Una vez embarazada tendría garantía.

Yuzu lo había planeado todo con lujo de detalle.

Incluso si le decía que no quería al bebé podría sacarle dinero de todas formas con la amenaza de ir a la prensa. Alguien con el status de los millonarios que habían elegido necesitaban tener muy bien cuidadas sus reputaciones.

Era un truco viejo, si. Era cruel y completamente sin escrúpulos, si. Y sabía que se iba a arrepentir el resto de su vida por aquello aun si todo les salía bien.

Pero más allá de toda moralidad, jamás se perdonaría ni podría vivir consigo misma si dejaba morir a su padre.

Al verlo retorcerse y convulsionar, sabiendo que pronto le llegaría la hora, Karin solo pudo reafirmarse más en su lugar.

Cada vez que lo veía así otro pedacito de su corazón se rompía.

Y eso la hacía sentir ser capaz de todo sin la mínima estela de culpa o remordimiento.

Eso le recordó porque hacía lo que hacía.

Eso le dio fuerza y ganas de conquistar lo más pronto a Hitsugaya Toshiro y hacer lo que tenga que hacer.

No importaba qué.

Vería la manera de conseguir su dinero costara lo que costara.

No debía importarle nada más que su dinero.

No debía importarle nada más que su familia.

Él no debía importarle. Ella misma no debía importar.

Solo su padre y su hermana, que eran lo único que le quedaba.

Tampoco pensaba dejar a Yuzu sacrificarse.

Karin sola conseguiría todo el dinero que necesitaban arrancado de las manos de Hitsugaya Toshiro a como diera lugar, a toda costa.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Intereses.

Capítulo 5: Chismosos.

-¡SEÑOOOOOOR!- la voz cantarina de su secretaria trajo la vista de Toshiro fuera de sus papeles por primera vez desde que llego a trabajar esa mañana.

-¿Qué quieres Matsumoto?- indagó fríamente como era su costumbre.

-¡Le llego otra carta de su abuela y Momo-chan!- sacó de su escote dicha carta y se la tendió.

Él la tomó con dos dedos.

-Gracias, ya puedes retirarte- la despidió impaciente para que se fuera y pudiera leer la carta en paz. Por supuesto, ella se quedó anclada en su lugar. -A menos que quieras comenzar a ponerte al día con tus papeles.- jugó su última carta.

-¡Adiós!- desapareció más rápido que político endeudado.

Hitsugaya bufó.

Ella no tenía remedio.

Miro la carta sobre su escritorio con ojos cautelosos.

La última vez que había recibido una carta de su abuela y Hinamori, su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados.

No tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de esa carta.

Con dedos temblorosos, la desdobló.

Estaba a punto de leerla cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió repentinamente.

Era Kurosaki, con un plato de Waffles y una taza de café.

No pudo evitar parpadear confuso.

Ella ayer había parecido molesta cuando le pidió que le trajera nuevamente el desayuno, y pensó que no se iba a aparecer, pero ella parecía no dejar de sorprenderlo.

Hablando de sorpresas… aún seguía sorprendido por lo último que le había dicho el día anterior.

"Toshiro".

¡Ella lo había llamado por su nombre!

Si era sincero consigo mismo, en realidad no había oído el resto de lo que dijo luego de escucharla decir su nombre. Su mente se había puesto en blanco del shock y la sorpresa.

Su primer pensamiento fue que le encantaba su nombre saliendo de esa boquita suya con esa vocecita de ángel travieso. Su segundo pensamiento había sido que dejara de pensar estupideces. Y su tercer pensamiento fue que aquello fue una completa falta de respeto.

La iba a reprender apenas terminara todo el papeleo, pero no se esperó que ella en serio le fuera a traer los Waffles.

Y era difícil permanecer enojado con ella cuando esos Waffles olían tan bien.

-Buenos días.- saludó ella, pero… había algo diferente en su voz, y sus ojos estaban sin su brillo característico.

También tenía unas enormes ojeras.

-Buenos días…- contestó vacilante. -¿Estás bien…?...- agradecía que su tono de voz no sonara tan ansioso como él se sentía.

-No importa.- solo respondió monótonamente, dejando su desayuno en el espacio libre de su escritorio.

-Eso no es una respuesta, Kurosaki.- refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Estoy bien, Toshiro!- exclamó finalmente bufando y también cruzándose de brazos.

Él se congeló.

Ahí estaba de nuevo.

Su nombre.

¡Lo había vuelto a llamar por su nombre!

-Es Hitsugaya para ti, Kurosaki.- la corrigió poniendo la más fría de sus facetas.

-Oh.- murmuró ella distraídamente, sin ponerle la más mínima atención.

Sintió una vena hincharse en su sien.

-¿Es necesario recordarte que soy tu jefe?- gruñó tratando de controlar su temperamento.

-Créeme que no.- ella volvió a bufar. -¿Algo más, jefe-sama?- pestañeó angelical y sarcásticamente.

Él habría pensado que era adorable si ella no hubiera sido tan… fría…

-No…- todo él se moría por preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero… no era asunto suyo, en realidad. -Puedes retirarte.-

-Hmm…- aun con los brazos cruzados, comenzó a irse de su oficina.

El peliblanco no pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo de la pelinegra con los ojos.

Estaba vestida de nuevo con una falda corta y una blusa ajustada.

Maldita sea, ella era hermosa.

Normalmente no se impresionaba por las mujeres de cuerpos despampanantes, no después de tener la secretaria que tenía, pero había algo en ella que… simplemente le atraía.

Pero no es como si fuera a decírselo o hacer algo al respecto por esos nuevos sentimientos. Simplemente se los guardaría en lo más recóndito de su ser y los ignoraría y reprimiría.

No es que fuera algo fuerte, solo era… atracción, que seguramente pronto se pasaría.

Aunque nunca había sentido eso por nadie. Nunca les había tomado mayor importancia a las chicas.

Siempre había postergado el momento de comenzar a tener citas y eso, hasta que terminó siendo presidente de la cadena de hoteles, y ya no le quedó ningún tiempo para esos asuntos.

Maldiciendo, se regañó por pensar tonterías y decidió mejor leer la carta de su abuela y Hinamori.

" _Querido Shiro-chan."_ Comenzaba la carta. " _¿Cómo has estado? ¡Nosotras muy bien! Te echamos mucho de menos. Esperamos que no te estés esforzando mucho en el trabajo. Trata de relajarte._ " Rodó los ojos ante eso. " _En fin, querido, te estamos escribiendo esto porque, como sabes, ¡pronto será el cumpleaños de la abuela!_ " ¡Oh, diablos, lo había olvidado! " _Y, ¿a qué no adivinas quién vendrá?_ " Por todos los cielos, ¡que no sea quien él estaba pensando que era! "¡ _Tobiume_!" Maldición. La mejor amiga de Hinamori. " _Ella está muy emocionada por verte. Nosotras esperamos de todo corazón que finalmente te animes a invitarla a una cita._ " Volvió a rodar los ojos. " _¡Ella es ideal para ti! Y no te preocupes, sigue soltera._ " No se cansaría de rodar los ojos. " _Como obviamente aún no tienes novia, decidimos arreglar una cita para ustedes después de la fiesta. ¡Ya puedes irnos agradeciendo!_ " Maldición, maldición, maldición. " _Las tres te esperamos ansiosas. ¡Besos y abrazos!_ "

Dejó caer la carta directo al suelo, su rostro pálido.

¡¿Qué diablos se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?!

Ni muerto saldría con la loca de Tobiume, pero dudaba que su abuela y Hinamori le dieran una segunda opción. Ellas pensaban que él estaba en la "negación" al rechazar a Tobiume, pero la verdad era que ella era simplemente demasiado irritante y pesada.

¡Aparte de que igual que Momo ella también mojaba la cama!

Toshiro no era capaz de dejar de verla como la mocosa amiga chillona de su hermana mayor.

Y ella no le había hecho el mínimo caso hasta que cumplió 15 y se convirtió en un joven apuesto. Era obvio que solo sentía algo superficial por él.

Bufó y se masajeó las sienes.

¡Sabía que esa carta solo le traería dolores de cabeza!

Paseó sus ojos cansados por la oficina hasta posarlos en el desayuno que la Kurosaki le había traído.

Aquello olía muy bien.

Jaló los Waffles y el café más cerca y comenzó a engullirlos.

Estaba delicioso, como todo lo que ella le había traído.

Se permitió relajarse por un segundo, disfrutando de las maravillas culinarias de la cautivante pelinegra.

La dulce miel de los Waffles calmaba un poco su temperamento agriado.

Sus pensamientos volaron a la de ojos negros.

¿Por qué se había visto tan distante antes?

Sacudió la cabeza.

Tenía mil empleados de los cuales preocuparse. Y ella era el problema de Inoue Orihime antes que el suyo.

Pero entonces… ¿por qué no dejaba de buscar inconscientemente excusas para seguir viéndola?

-¡SEÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!- un escalofrío lo recorrió ante la entrada de su cada vez más escandalosa secretaria.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- sorbió de su café.

-¡Ow! ¡Que frío es usted!- hizo un puchero. -Yo solo venía a entregarle otra carta, esta vez, es de Yukio Vorarlberna.- el gesto del peliblanco se volvió más frio ante la mención de su rival desde la preparatoria.

-¿Qué quiere?- gruñó. -Lee la carta tú.- mandó cuando ella se la iba a tender.

-Umm…- ella frunció los labios. -Dice que está usted cordialmente invitado al baile anual de empresas Vorarlberna.-

Alzó una ceja, desconcertado.

-¿Por qué está invitándome este año? No tiene sentido.- su gesto ahora se volvió pensativo.

-No lo sé, señor…- la de ojos celestes se encogió de hombros. -¿Cree que esté planeando algo?- se llevó las manos a los lados del rostro, alarmada.

-Conociendo a Vorarlberna, seguramente.- desde adolescentes, los dos habían estado tratando de pisar la cabeza del otro. -Nunca me perdonó por haberle "robado" la beca para la universidad de Tokio.- bufó ante el recuerdo.

-Aun así usted lo invitó a la cena del otro día ¿verdad?-

-Sí, pero él no asistió.- y agradecía a todos los cielos que no haya asistido. Nunca lo hubiera dejado vivir después de que Kurosaki lo haya empapado en esa asquerosa sopa. -¿Tú qué piensas?- pidió su consejo.

-Umm…- se llevó una mano a la barbilla. -Sinceramente no tengo idea de qué pueda estar tramando. Pero me da mucha curiosidad. Debería arriesgarse e ir. Solo esté muy atento y no se fié de nada.- advirtió.

Él asintió. La verdad, también tenía curiosidad.

-¿Supongo que tú iras conmigo?- volvió a comer su desayuno.

-Me gustaría… pero…- miró la carta. -Ese día cae mi aniversario con Gin.- hizo un mohín. -Quería pasarlo todo con él.-

El peliblanco suspiró.

-¿Entonces con quién se supone que debo ir?- siempre que lo invitaban a fiestas, su acompañante era Matsumoto, o Hinamori antes de que pasara… lo que pasó.

-Umm… no sé…- miró disimuladamente de un lado a otro, y él supo que algo estaba planeando. -Tal vez podría con… ya sabe… Kurosaki Karin-chan.- sugirió.

De haber estado bebiendo el café, lo habría escupido o posiblemente se habría atragantado.

-¿Qué te hace sugerirla?- entrecerró los ojos.

-Bueno… ayer me pareció que… ya sabe, la forma en que la defendió… fue… fue… ¡tan lindo!- gorjeó dando brinquitos y palmaditas.

Al Hitsugaya una gota le resbaló por la sien.

-Baja tu arco, cupido.- levantó una mano. -No quiero que estés tratando de conseguirme novia otra vez. O te bajó el sueldo.- amenazó.

-¡Pero señor!- alzó las manos al cielo. -¡Esta vez no es cosa mía! ¡Lo he visto babear sobre ella y no lo niegue!- él se sonrojo.

-Cállate. No voy a llevar a Kurosaki y punto.- dejó de lado el resto de su desayuno y siguió con sus papeles.

-¡Pero señor! ¡Piénselo bien! ¡También podría pedirle que finja ser su novia en la fiesta de su abuela para así no salir con Tobiume-chan!- la cabeza del de ojos turquesas salió disparada a ver a la mayor, que ahora se reía nerviosamente al comprender su error.

-¡Sabía que habías leído la carta, maldita chismosa!- una vena se hinchó en su sien.

-No me cambie el tema, señor.- se cruzó de brazos firme, la muy descarada. -Estamos hablando acerca del modo en que va a convencer a Karin-chan de ayudarlo.-

-¡No estamos hablando de eso!- rugió. -¡Métetelo en la cabeza, Matsumoto! ¡No voy a invitarla a la fiesta ni a pedirle nada!-

La de gran delantera hizo un mohín, otra vez, antes de que su gesto se volviera desafiante.

-¿Entonces con quién irá?- alzó la barbilla, retándolo a responderle. -¿Entonces cómo evitara salir con Tobiume-chan?- él apretó los puños. -Admítalo señor, lo que le dije es una buena idea para solucionar sus problemas.- sonrió segura de sí misma.

Él bufó. Si, si, si era un buen plan, lo admitía.

-¿Pero por qué Kurosaki?- preguntó ya resignado.

Matsumoto sonrió al comprender que había ganado.

-Ella es nueva. No sabe nada de lo que pasó con Momo-chan.- tenía un punto. -Además, ¡es bellísima! Y su abuela la amaría.-

-Hmm…- cielo santo, ¿realmente se estaba dejando convencer? ¿Realmente lo estaba considerando? -No creo que ella acceda…-

-¡Claro que accederá! A cambio de un ascenso.- guiñó un ojo.

-¿Estás loca, Matsumoto? Aquí es donde trazó la línea. No le voy a dar ascenso a alguien solo por hacerme un favor.- frunció el ceño.

-¡Oh, por favor!- ella rodó los ojos. -Se nota que le encanta la comida de esa chica. ¡Vuélvala su chef personal! Seguirá trabajando en la cocina, solo que ahora tendrá que cocinar únicamente para usted bajo sus órdenes. Le traerá su desayuno y cena. Usted siempre ha cenado en la oficina y casi nunca desayuna. ¡Solo será un pequeño aumento y listo! ¡Nada cambia!- tenía que admitir que le encantaba la comida de la chica, pero era muy pronto, y nunca había tenido chef personal… -Además que así podrá verla todos los días…-

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la idea.

-L-lo p-pensare…- miró los únicos 2 Waffles que habían quedado. -Pero no estoy diciendo que si, así que no te emociones.- advirtió cuando ella empezó a chillar.

-Oh, bien… Entonces lo dejare pensar.- guiñó un ojo y luego se retiró.

Él suspiró y terminó de comer los Waffles, pensando en la chica de ojos negros.

¿Verla todos los días? Eso era demasiado tentador.

A pesar de que no la conocía hace mucho ella se las había arreglado para hacer de cada uno de sus encuentros algo simplemente… único, distintivo… y siempre lo sorprendía de alguna manera.

No podía dejar de preguntarse por qué estaría tan decaída ese día.

Aunque más que decaída se notaba… completamente indiferente e insensible.

Volviendo a sus papeles, se preguntó distraídamente si tendría algo que ver con Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ya hacia el mediodía, luego de salir de una reunión, la ansiedad lo consumió y, sin ser del todo consciente de lo que hacía, bajó a la cocina y la buscó con la mirada.

Ella estaba picando unos vegetales bajó la atenta mirada de Inoue, que no dejaba de darle instrucciones.

Suprimió una sonrisa ante la mueca de horror de la pelinegra ante cada cosa que le pedía su jefa.

Ya parecía menos sombría que en la mañana, pero ese parecía ser el efecto Inoue Orihime, esa chica parecía tener talento para arrancarle el mal humor a cualquiera, no por nada había logrado convertirse en la prometida de Ulquiorra, el tipo más anti-emoción que había conocido, ganándole solo por poco a Kuchiki Byakuya.

El pensamiento de Kuchiki lo devolvió a su resolución por abordar a Kurosaki y saciar su curiosidad. Podía alegar estar preocupado por si lo de ayer le afectó… porque en realidad si estaba preocupado por eso.

Finalmente la pelinegra pareció tener un descanso, ya que se sacó el delantal y salió de la cocina.

Él la siguió, dispuesto a hablar con ella aunque sin tener idea de qué decirle realmente.

Oh, bueno, no todo en la vida tenía que tener previa planificación ¿cierto?

Ella, extrañamente, se metió detrás de las escaleras.

Alzó una ceja.

¿Qué diablos?

Sintiéndose como si Matsumoto le hubiera contagiado lo chismoso, se aproximó a paso lento y vacilante a las escaleras, sin dejarse de preguntar qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Kurosaki Karin definitivamente lo afectaba.

No estaba seguro si eso era bueno o malo.

-…No… No, Yuzu, yo no puedo hacer eso…- la oyó a hablar. -No Yuzu… Sé que no podemos perder tiempo, pero… realmente no estoy de ánimo, después de lo de papá ayer…- ¿qué le pasó a su padre?... Cielos, en verdad se sentía como un maldito chismoso. -¡Tú solo concéntrate en Vorarlberna que yo me concentrare en Hitsugaya!- eso último lo congeló.

-¡¿Qué?!- no pudo evitar exclamar, shockeado.

¿Qué diablos tenía que ver ella con Vorarlberna? ¿Y por qué estaba hablando de él? ¿Justamente de él y su rival?

Ella volteó a verlo viéndose tan shockeada como él se sentía.

-Toshiro…- susurró pasmada.

Él empujó lejos las dulces sensaciones que le provocaba el oírla llamarlo por su nombre, dejando paso solo a la sospecha y desconfianza.

-Ahora, Kurosaki.- se cruzó de brazos. -Será mejor que tengas una buena explicación para lo que acabo de escuchar.-

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Intereses.

Capítulo 6: Confianza.

-Ahora, Kurosaki.- se cruzó de brazos. -Será mejor que tengas una buena explicación para lo que acabo de escuchar.-

Ella lo miró con ojos amplios y nerviosos, alentando la idea que había comenzado a surgir en la mente del peliblanco.

¿Sería ella una espía de Vorarlberna?

¿Era eso lo que él planeaba? ¿Por eso lo invito a su fiesta?

Aunque eso no encajaba mucho con lo que la había oído hablar, la idea simplemente no lo abandonaba.

-Yo... yo... estaba hablando con mi hermana...- tartamudeó ella.

-¿Por qué me mencionaste? ¿Y por qué mencionaste a Vorarlberna?- su tono era acusador.

-Yo... mi... mi hermana trabaja con él...- sus respuestas eran demasiado vagas y vacilantes.

Definitivamente había algo raro con ella.

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso de que ella se concentre en él y tú en mí?-

Ella estaba tardando demasiado en contestar. Por lo que estaba o meditando si decirle la verdad o pensando en una buena mentira.

Más le valía que fuera la verdad o la mejor de sus mentiras.

Contestara lo que contestara, Toshiro dudaba creerle.

Las palabras de Kuchiki Byakuya resonaban en su cabeza.

"No confié en esa niña."

-Eh...pu... pues, bueno... eso... es una forma de decir que ella se concentre en su trabajo y yo en el mío.-

-¿Y por qué te viste en la necesidad de decirle eso y de esa forma?-

-Eh... es por... es por... es porque Yuzu, mi hermana... ella... ella no está… contenta… con su trabajo… con su jefe.- bueno, eso lo creía. Vorarlberna era insoportable. -Y… y ella… ella quiere… venir a… trabajar aquí… y… que yo vaya allá.- ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?- pestañeó.

-Bueno… es que… las dos enviamos solicitudes a muchos lugares y solo nos aceptaron aquí y allá, pero… estamos peleadas.- hizo una mueca. -Y decidimos que es mejor no trabajar en un mismo lugar juntas… Y por eso, si ella quisiera cambiar de trabajo ahora, a tan poco de comenzar, lo más conveniente es que venga aquí, a tu empresa, pero… yo estoy bien aquí.- él solo escuchaba atentamente. -Y mi hermana está… tratando de convencerme de ir allá… para que ella venga aquí. Y ella solo… te mencionó y… por eso le dije que… que se concentrara en su jefe, Vorarlberna, que yo me concentrare en ti… Solo eso…-

La mirada turquesa no se ablandó en lo más mínimo.

-Hmm…- murmuró, frotándose la barbilla pensativamente. -Vaya. Estoy realmente sorprendido.- ella lo miró confundida. -Eres una mentirosa excelente.- lástima que él no le creía.

-¡¿Q… qué?!...- su boca cayó, sus puños se apretaron a los costados de su cuerpo. -¡Yo no estoy mintiendo…!... ¡Yo… yo… tú…! ¡Tú no sabes…!... ¡Tú no tienes derecho…!...- repentinamente se quedó sin palabras, pero su barbilla seguía en alto.

Ella se negaba a ceder. Se negaba a reconocer nada.

¿Por qué tanta determinación para solo probar su punto?

Entrecerró los ojos. No era estúpido. Por más que lo que decía si concordaba algo con lo que había oído (excepto por la parte del padre), ella se había notado demasiado nerviosa y sospechosa al momento de contestar.

Algo escondía.

-Será mejor que me contestes con la verdad, Kurosaki.- dio unos pasos más cerca de ella, con el propósito de intimidarla. -¿Qué escondes?- ella retrocedió a medida que él avanzaba hasta chocar contra la pared y terminar a pasos el uno del otro. -¿Es verdad eso de que tu hermana trabaja para Vorarlberna? ¿O eres tú la que trabaja para él?- de ser así, la despediría inmediatamente.

Esta vez, si que se vio genuinamente confundida.

-¿Eh?- su gesto repentinamente se volvió fastidiado. -¿Todo este interrogatorio es porque crees que trabajo para ese papanatas excusa de emo teñido?- se cruzó de brazos.

Muy en contra de su voluntad, el peliblanco contuvo una risa ante su definición de Vorarlberna.

-No juegues conmigo, Kurosaki.- agradeció que su voz no titubeara en su dureza. -Sé muy bien que algo está planeando Vorarlberna, y de repente me enteró que tú tienes algo que ver con él… ¿demasiada coincidencia, no crees? Solo es sumar 2 más 2.-

La boca de ella estaba abierta de la incredulidad.

-¡Búscate otro 2 para tu cuentita de cuarta!- pisoteó. -¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con Vorarlberna! ¡Ni lo conozco personalmente! ¡Es mi hermana la que trabaja para él!- prácticamente estaba echando fuego por la boca.

Ante su feroz determinación, el menor atisbo de duda se reflejó en los ojos turquesas.

Tal vez… tal vez ella estuviera diciendo la verdad…

No. No era posible.

Él sabía identificar mentirosos.

Y ella le había mentido.

Pero tal vez esa mentira fue para encubrir algo más, algo que no tuviera que ver con su rival de rubia cabellera, tal vez era algo personal que en realidad no lo involucraba a él… pero entonces… ¿por qué había estado tan nerviosa al contestarle?

Algo raro pasaba con ella.

Y tenía que averiguarlo.

Pero antes, debía descartar la idea de que tuviera que ver con Vorarlberna.

Y se le ocurría el modo perfecto de hacerlo.

-¿Es verdad lo que me dices?-

Ella pareció tranquilizarse cuando vio que lo estaba haciendo dudar.

-Si. Por supuesto que es verdad.- asintió enérgicamente.

-Bien. Entonces, si estás tan segura, te creeré.- ahora ella lo miró desconfiada.

Hmm… no era tonta.

-¿Solo así de simple?- alzó una ceja.

-No.- sonrió ladinamente. -Toma nota, Kurosaki, yo nunca hago las cosas así de simple.- jamás.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- bien, era ahora o nunca.

-Hay un baile este viernes.- en 2 días. -Una fiesta, en empresas Vorarlberna. Yo iré, y quiero que tú vayas conmigo.-

La boca de ella volvió a caer.

-¿Eh?... ¿Pero por qué?...-

-Así verificare si dices la verdad.- avanzó un paso más cerca de ella, ya lo suficiente para poder percibir su cautivante aroma. -Conozco a las personas, Kurosaki. Y en especial, conozco a Vorarlberna.- avanzó otro paso, y ya fue capaz de notar el tenue sonrojo de sus mejillas. -Si estás relacionada con él, lo sabré en esa fiesta.- dio dos pasos más, y presionó suavemente su boca contra su oído. -Quiero que mañana vengas temprano, a las 6 am. Y trae unos zapatos cómodos.- sonrió perversamente antes de alejarse.

El rostro de ella era color escarlata.

-Explotador…- la oyó mascullar, y contuvo una sonrisa.

En verdad esperaba que no hubiera nada malo con esa chica, sería una pena despedirla y dejar de tratar con su curiosa persona.

Solo cuando llegó a su oficina, cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

¡Oh, rayos! ¡De verdad la había invitado a la fiesta!

No exactamente del modo en que Matsumoto hubiera querido, pero lo había hecho.

Bueno, era curioso como su percepción por la Kurosaki había cambiado tanto de la mañana a la tarde.

Y ahora que lo pensaba ¡seguía sin saber porque razón ella había estado tan extraña esta mañana!

Aunque ahora no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia con ella.

Hitsugaya Toshiro era un hombre precavido.

Y por más que aún tuviera muchos deseos de seguir viéndola y conociéndola, estaría atento a ella, la vigilaría, no se fiaría de ella.

Al menos, no hasta que ella demuestre que es digna de su confianza.

Porque definitivamente esa mujer algo ocultaba.

Y dudaba que fuera algo que no lo involucrara o a él, o a Vorarlberna… o a los 2.

"No confié en esa niña."

¿Y qué diablos pasaba con su padre?

-¡SEÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!- el repentino chillido de Matsumoto en su oído casi lo tira de su silla, pero logró estabilizarse, en su lugar tirando una pila de papeles.

-¡MATSUMOTO!- su secretaria volvió a chillar, esta vez del miedo, y se ocultó temerosa tras el librero. -¿Qué diablos quieres ahora, maldita mujer escandalosa?- sentía una vena palpitar a punto de estallar en su sien.

-Eh… lo siento.- se rió nerviosamente. -Solo me preguntaba si ya había pensado acerca de lo que hablamos…-

-Oh.- su ira se esfumó al tiempo que fruncía el entrecejo. -Si, te iba a hablar de eso…- se pasó una mano por el pelo. -Ya la invite.-

La de ojos celestes volvió a soltar un chillido, esta vez de emoción.

-¡¿Y qué dijo?!- lo miró sumamente ansiosa.

Él hizo una mueca.

-Digamos que… yo no le di mucha opción al respecto.- ante su mirada confundida, procedió a explicarle todo.

-¿Sabe? Esa fue la invitación menos romántica en la historia del universo.-

-¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir respecto a todo esto?- inquirió incrédulo.

-Mmm… bueno, no.- se cruzó de brazos. -También quería decir que es usted un paranoico.- declaró solemnemente.

-No lo soy.- frunció el ceño. -Está bien, admito que saque algunas conclusiones apresuradas, ¡pero ella me mintió! No sé porque razón lo hizo, pero definitivamente no me dijo la verdad.-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Aun así no está bien iniciar una relación con tanta desconfianza.-

-¡No vamos a iniciar una relación!- ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo en eso? -¿Qué no entiendes que ella no es de fiar?-

-¿Por eso la invitó a la fiesta?- alzó una ceja, burlona.

No pudo evitar que un poco de rubor se arrastrara a sus mejillas.

-N…no… Es que… Es que decidí darle el beneficio de la duda.- ahora él se cruzó de brazos solemnemente. -Ya veré en esa fiesta si ella realmente no tiene nada que ver con Vorarlberna.- de pronto, su gesto se oscureció. -Y mientras más cerca la tenga de mí, más pronto averiguare qué es lo que realmente oculta.- eso último lo susurro más para sí, aunque sabía que ella lo había escuchado.

-Entonces se está arriesgando el doble.- comentó la secretaria. -Al ir a esa fiesta, y al estar con Kurosaki Karin-chan.-

-Lo sé, pero aparte de averiguar qué es lo que quiere, también voy a vigilarla, y tú vigílala también.- mandó.

-Si, señor.- de repente, sonrió pícaramente. -¿Sabe qué lo ayudaría a vigilarla mejor? ¡Convertirla en su chef personal!- insistió.

-Es verdad, realmente me ayudaría.- asintió dándole la razón. -Pero todo depende de cómo vayan las cosas en la fiesta.-

-Ow, usted siempre tiene peros para todo lo que digo.- hizo un mohín.

-Quita esa cara, mañana te daré el gusto de hacer esa cosa que más te gusta hacer.- comentó con fastidio.

-¿Qué? ¿Me pagara un motel para mí y Gin?- pestañeó inocentemente.

-¡MATSUMOTO!- gruñó sonrojado. -¡Eres una pervertida! ¡Y no! ¡Yo habló de que mañana te dejare acompañarnos a mí y a Kurosaki a comprarle la ropa que llevara en la fiesta!-

Por un momento, el rostro de ella se quedó en blanco, y él contó hasta 3 segundos antes de que soltara el primer chillido.

-¡¿Y también me dejara escoger su ropa?!- se notaba completamente emocionada.

-Ni en tus sueños.- la cortó de inmediato.

-¡Ow! ¡Que malo es usted!-

La echó de su oficina después de intercambiar un par de palabras más y siguió con su papeleo casi distraídamente mientras su mente seguía pensando en cierta pelinegra de ojos negros.

De nuevo, se quedó horas extras.

Solo a las 2 am se permitió conducir directo a su casa.

La mansión que le había heredado su padre en cuanto murió y él se convirtió en presidente de la cadena de hoteles era enorme y lujosa, blanca y azul, llena de jarrones caros y cuadros invaluables, limpia y pulcra, y a quien la viera le causaba impresión, pero era fría, fría y vacía, solitaria.

Era un recordatorio constante de lo miserable que era su vida.

Si es que se le podía llamar vida a su efímera existencia.

La muerte de su padre se podría decir que fue el detonante de una larga cadena de tragedias en su vida.

Primero su padre, luego ese terrible escandalo con Vorarlberna en la universidad de Tokio a la que acabaron asistiendo ambos, luego los meses que pasó sobrecargándose de trabajo, la pelea con Matsumoto justamente por eso, la aparición de Aizen en su vida, y finalmente… lo que pasó con Hinamori.

Hinamori había sido la vice presidenta de la cadena de hoteles, Toshiro había estado sumamente orgulloso de ella, y la respetaba y confiaba en ella.

Por eso no se preocupó mucho cuando Aizen llegó a sus vidas.

Poco a poco ese bastardo fue enamorando a Hinamori a tal punto que se casó con ella y luego provoco un accidente que la dejó en coma por varios meses en lo que él robaba su dinero.

Pero el peliblanco comenzó a sospechar, y terminó averiguando que ese maldito estaba robando el dinero de su hermana, pero demasiado tarde.

Aizen huyó con todo el dinero de ella, quizás a estafar a otra pobre chica.

Gin, el esposo de Rangiku, era policía, y lo estaba buscando. Pero sin mucho éxito.

En cuanto Hinamori finalmente despertó, se negó a aceptar que en realidad todo eso haya pasado, a tal punto que lo acusó a él, A ÉL, de robarle su dinero, negándose a creer que el hombre que amaba la haya traicionado.

Su estado de salud mental era tan delicado que no pudo volver a trabajar. Y su desconfianza hacia Toshiro fue tal que se negaba a seguir viviendo en esa casa donde habían crecido juntos.

Fue su abuela la que literalmente la jaló de la oreja para que dejara de ser tan boba y la llevó a vivir con ella.

Al lado de su abuela, Hinamori fue capaz de entrar en razón y volver a quererlo.

Pero aun después de pasados varios meses, de vez en cuando tenía algún que otro "ataque", y volvía a caer en la locura de amar a Aizen y odiar a Hitsugaya.

Y su abuela no iba a dejarla ir hasta que ella pudiera probar que realmente ya estaba en condiciones de volver a trabajar, volver al lado de él.

Y hasta entonces, él tendría que permanecer en esa gran casa, solo.

Por eso prefería quedarse en el trabajo.

Así no tendría que lidiar con esa sensación de soledad, con toda esa nostalgia y los recuerdos.

Nunca había tenido madre.

Su padre era un viudo que lo había adoptado cuando se lo encontró vagando en las calles luego de escapar de ese orfanato donde lo mataban de hambre.

A Hinamori la había conocido en el orfanato, ella era unos cuantos años mayor que él, pero siempre estaban juntos, y habían conocido a su abuela, que en realidad solo era su abuela de corazón, debido a que ella hacia visitas al orfanato para llevarles galletas a los huérfanos.

Pero a Toshiro no le gustaban las galletas, así que ella se acercó a él en específico para preguntarle porque.

Fue Hinamori la que contestó que él prefería las jabas confitadas, y desde entonces la abuela comenzó a traerle eso especial para él.

Su padre adoptó a Momo cuando él se lo rogó por ya considerarla y quererla como su hermana.

Y los dos siguieron visitando a la abuela.

Él había tenido una vida feliz, y a personas que lo amaban.

Pero todo se fue a la mierda.

Todo por esa enfermedad que mató a su padre, y por el bastardo de Aizen.

Ahora él se había quedado solo.

No podía vivir con su hermana y su abuela porque a la primera en cualquier momento podía agarrarle un brote psicótico, y también porque su abuela se rehusaba a abandonar la casa en la que había vivido toda su larga vida, y no podía visitarla muy a menudo ni mudarse con ella porque tenía que trabajar y vivía muy lejos.

Así que solo debía permanecer en esa casa llena de recuerdos, soportando lo que había quedado de su vida.

A la espera de que algo pasara. Algo que cambiara todo. Algo que lo rescatara de su soledad.

Pero era una persona pesimista.

Su hermana nunca iba a recuperarse del todo, nunca iba a recuperar su confianza en él.

La policía nunca iba a atrapar a Aizen.

Él seguiría sobrecargándose de trabajo.

Y nada iba a cambiar pronto.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Intereses.

Capítulo 7: De compras.

-¡Ah, Karin-chan, quédate quieta!- regañaba Yuzu a su gemela mientras trataba de peinarla.

-¡Pero date prisa, Yuzu! ¡Tengo que estar en el trabajo a las 6 en punto!- se revolvió aún más.

-Ya te dije que yo te llevaría.- le dio la más suave de las palmadas en la cabeza a modo de reprimenda.

-Yo no te pedí que me peinaras…- finalmente bufó Karin, más tranquila.

-Lo sé. Pero esta es una valiosa oportunidad para que conquistes a Hitsugaya-san y no te dejare ir desarreglada.- mandó con voz firme.

-Hablando de valiosas oportunidades, ¿a ti cómo te ha ido con Vorarlberna?- alzó una ceja hacia ella.

Pudo notar que su semblante se oscureció.

-Pésimo. Pensé que sería fácil porque es un mujeriego, pero tiene una política de "no relacionarse con sus empleadas".- suspiró. -Ya llame su atención. No ha dejado de mirarme. Pero parece indispuesto a quebrantar su política.- ella hablaba sin ningún tipo de emoción, como si se tratara de un simple trabajo más.

Como si no tuviera que entregarle la virginidad a un tipo que apenas conocía.

Antes, eso para ellas, ambas, era algo impensable.

Las dos, entre las pocas cosas que tenían en común, compartían la creencia de esperar hasta el indicado.

Era increíble lo mucho que podía cambiar la vida entera en solo unos meses, incluidas sus costumbres y direcciones que tomar.

Nada era como antes.

¿Primero su madre y ahora todo esto? ¿Qué tenía el mundo en contra de las gemelas Kurosaki?

Pero Karin quería proteger al menos a Yuzu de esta maldición que parecía tener su familia.

Yuzu era dulce e inocente.

Y aparte, ella estaba enamorada.

Hanakari Jinta era un idiota, feo como el infierno y completamente intolerable.

Pero había enamorado a su hermana desde que eran niños por sus pequeños gestos de amabilidad indirecta que solo tenía con ella.

Había oído a su gemela sollozar en las noches, llamándolo entre sueños pidiendo su perdón por "haberlo traicionado con Vorarlberna", o a veces, pidiendo ser rescatada por él.

Jinta se había ido a estudiar al extranjero, con la promesa (a Karin), de que cuando volviera le declararía sus sentimientos a la castaña.

Solo un poco antes de que toda la mierda les estallara en las caras.

La pelinegra estaba convencida de que lo de ellos era amor de verdad.

Por eso, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de cómo, tendría que arreglárselas para conseguir llevar a cabo su plan antes de que su hermana tuviera que hacer algo que arruinara su vida. Porque de toda su familia, ahora Yuzu parecía ser la única con posibilidades de salir librada de toda aquella maraña de infortunio que los envolvía.

Yuzu tenía un amor esperándola, era mucho mejor chef, y tenía sueños y metas.

¿Qué tenía Karin?

Solo un inmenso deseo de preservar a su familia.

Su familia era todo para ella.

Cuando a la de ojos marrones se le ocurrió el plan, la de ojos negros había querido hacerlo ella sola (en cuanto comprendió que no quedaba otra opción), y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque era pésima en cuanto a ser seductora se refería, y tenían que tener una boleta de seguridad.

No podían arriesgarse solo por querer preservar a la otra. Hacían aquello por su padre, después de todo.

Pero la pelinegra no era tonta.

Sabía que tenía una buena oportunidad con Hitsugaya, y se iba a agarrar a ella con uñas y dientes.

El día anterior casi había echado a perder todo, pero nuevamente él le había dado otra oportunidad, que de nuevo involucraba un modo de acercarlos más.

Karin ya estaba perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces metía la pata.

Pero ahora tenía que tomarse más en serio que nunca el plan.

Tenía que hacerlo por su padre. Y tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes para evitar que Yuzu tenga que pasar por lo mismo que ella.

Así, su padre se recuperaría. La relación de Yuzu y Jinta podría florecer. Su hermano pronto saldría de la cárcel (esperaba que en una sola pieza). Y la única cuya vida estaría arruinada sería ella.

El plan perfecto.

-Estoy segura que no se podrá resistir mucho tiempo a ti, Yuzu.- le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, mientras que por dentro deseaba que Vorarlberna no tocara un solo cabello de su hermana.

Ella no sonrió, tenía su mirada lejana, probablemente pensará en Jinta.

Karin suspiró.

Tenía que actuar rápido.

-Listo. Ya está.- ahora si que una linda sonrisa tiró de los labios de la castaña mientras acariciaba suavemente sus largos cabellos negros atados en una coleta alta.

-Gracias, Yuzu.- su breve momento de meditación la hizo ablandar su tono de voz.

El viaje en auto fue silencioso, cada una en sus propios pensamientos.

Finalmente, con cuatro minutos de retraso, llegaron.

-Mucha suerte, Karin-chan.- le deseó sincera aunque tristemente la de ojos marrones.

La más bajita de las dos se recordó a sí misma que a Yuzu tampoco debía gustarle nada esa situación.

Pero no había de otra.

Se dieron un pequeño abrazo antes de que bajara del auto y la más alta condujera directo a su propio trabajo, que quedaba considerablemente más lejos.

Con un suspiro, se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe.

No se molestó en tocar y entró.

Dentro, ya la esperaban Hitsugaya y Matsumoto, el primero visiblemente más molesto que la segunda.

Él estaba sentado en su escritorio viéndose tan condenadamente atractivo como siempre aún en la ropa casual que sorpresivamente estaba usando.

Y ella… bueno, Matsumoto Rangiku siempre estaba hermosa y radiante.

Karin estaba vestida con ropa medio ajustada pero cómoda, basándose en la indicación de su jefe de traer zapatos cómodos.

Al recuerdo de su boca rozando contra su oído, resistió a duras penas el impulso de estremecerse.

-Llegas tarde, Kurosaki.- riñó el peliblanco acercándose a ella con su secretaria detrás.

-Solo unos minutos.- se cruzó de brazos, casi haciendo un mohín.

-Como sea. Empecemos con esto.- suspiró él.

-¿Qué es exactamente "esto"?- inquirió ella.

-¡Vamos a ir de compras, querida!- intervino la mujer mayor.

-¡¿Qué?!- todo el color se drenó de su rostro. -¡Pero yo odio ir de compras!-

Pudo notar al de ojos turquesas contener una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, Kurosaki. Pero serás mi acompañante mañana, y tienes que estar vestida para la ocasión.-

-¡Oh, claro! ¡Entonces debo vestirme como los millonarios hipócritas gilipollas que gustan de ir por ahí presumiendo sus derroches de dinero alzando sus gigantescas narices! ¡Porque será tan divertido estar rodeada de ellos!- le dio la más sarcásticas de sus sonrisas.

El chico se frotó las sienes, tal vez rogando a alguna divinidad por paciencia.

-Mira, Kurosaki, entiendo tu punto y todo, te prometo que no gastare una suma excesiva de dinero en lo que tú consideras un derroche. Pero si quieres pasar desapercibida en esa fiesta, tendrás que mezclarte con esas personas, y si no vistes con algo como lo que ellos visten, entonces se la pasaran mirándote y hablando de ti.- ella se horrorizó ante la idea.

-No puedo creer que me estés haciendo ir a un sitio así.- gimió pisoteando.

De nuevo, él contuvo una sonrisa.

-Solo serán unas horas, te lo prometo.- su voz repentinamente suave la hizo ruborizar.

-L… lo que sea.- apartó la mirada.

-¡Supongo que eso es un si!- la pechugona dio palmadas. -¡Vamos a ir entonces!- comenzó a jalar a la menor hacia el ascensor mientras el empresario las seguía.

-¿Y qué pasa con Orihime-chan?- cuestionó cuando llegaron al primer piso y pasaron por la cocina.

Pudo notar a la de ojos celestes esbozar una sonrisa secreta.

-Ella ya fue notificada. No te preocupes.- contestó el de piel tostada.

Salieron del edificio y tomaron rumbo al estacionamiento, y Karin no pudo mantener su mandíbula cerrada al ver el increíble Mercedes Benz negro último modelo al que se dirigieron sus superiores.

-¡Tienes que estar jodidamente bromeando! ¡¿Esto es tuyo?!- incapaz de contenerse, acarició el auto como si de un caballo se tratara. -¡Es un último modelo!- sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

El peliblanco se cruzó de brazos, su expresión era una mezcla de impaciencia, irritación y tal vez algo de diversión.

-Me lo regalaron por mi cumpleaños…- comentó como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¿Quién regala uno de estos?!- se asomó por la puerta que Matsumoto había dejado colgando abierta para ver el interior.

-Fue un regalo de Urahara y Yoruichi, ellos tienden a regalarme cosas ostentosas, pero por lo demás, son unos tacaños.- volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-¡Ellos lo quieren mucho ya que eran muy buenos amigos de su padre!- acotó la de ojos celestes sonriente, luego hizo un mohín. -¡Que suertudo es usted, señor! ¡Es al único al que no lo tratan como tacaños!- se cruzó de brazos infantilmente.

-Como sea, Kurosaki, deja de comerte con los ojos a mi auto y sube.- mandó con su típica voz de mando.

-¡¿Pudo ir adelante?!- rogó dando brinquitos.

Sabía que se estaba comportando como una fangirl, ¡pero era un último modelo!

-No creo que…-

-¡Es una idea estupenda!- chilló la secretaria interrumpiendo a su jefe y arrastrando a la asistente de Inoue al asiento del pasajero. -¡Estoy segura de que así se divertirán mucho!-

-Eh… yo solo quiero ver los controles…- musitó ella tímidamente una vez estuvo firmemente amarrada con el cinturón de seguridad.

Hitsugaya bufó mientras Rangiku se sentaba atrás felizmente y guiñaba un ojo.

-Da igual.- finalmente, puso el auto en movimiento.

Karin estaba concentrada "comiéndose con los ojos" al auto, él conduciendo, y la única voz que se oía era la de la mayor parloteando acerca de lo que comprarían.

-¡Ya llegamos!- la pechugona brincó emocionada fuera del vehículo apenas se detuvieron frente a una enorme y lujosa tienda.

La pelinegra hubiera brincado fuera también, con la intención de acabar con todo ese asunto lo más rápido posible, pero se encontró con que la de gran delantera realmente la había atado a la silla con un nudo muy difícil que le estaba costando desenredar.

-Permíteme.- el peliblanco, tan caballeroso como siempre, se inclinó para ayudarla cuando vio que tenía problemas.

Ella apartó las manos rápidamente cuando notó sus intenciones, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo al instante.

¡Tenía que seducirlo, no rehuir de él!

Ruborizándose, se decidió por hacer un movimiento.

Yuzu afirmaba que Karin olía igual que su madre a rosas y miel, y le había recomendado usar esa "arma" a su favor.

La verdad ella no estaba muy segura respecto a eso, pero no la iba a matar intentarlo.

Con un movimiento sutil, dejó a su cabello resbalar por su hombro hasta colgar cerca del rostro del millonario.

Lo sintió tensarse. ¿Eso era bueno?

En un 2 por 3 él terminó de desatar el nudo y se irguió alejándose de ella como si quemara.

-Listo. Ahora vamos.- su tono fue más frío que de costumbre.

Mierda. ¡Sabía que aquello no había sido una buena idea!

¡Ahora él era aún más distante!

Suspirando, se bajó, no sin algo de nostalgia, del coche increíble, y siguió a sus jefes al lugar donde sus pesadillas se hacían realidad.

La tienda de ropa.

Hizo bien, pensó luego de 4 horas caminando, en traer los zapatos cómodos.

La burbujeante mujer no dejaba de arrastrarlos de un lugar a otro en la enorme tienda.

Su único consuelo era que el chico no parecía estar pasándola mejor que ella.

4 horas caminando y Matsumoto le había conseguido unos zapatos, un abrigo, unos aretes, algunos anillos y un collar, y algunas cosas que seguramente eran para ella misma. Todo a un precio que a la de piel pálida le parecía simplemente ridículo.

Claro que lo primero que se habían dispuesto a comprar era un vestido, pero a la rubia nada la convencía, y luego empezó a comprar los accesorios, y por cada nuevo accesorio tenía una nueva excusa para rechazar más vestidos, diciendo que "este no combina con este ni este con este".

Los dos más jóvenes ya se estaban francamente hartando. Hasta que el chico finalmente explotó y obligó a su secretaria a elegir diez posibles vestidos que pudiera llevar en menos de media hora, así la asistente de chef podría probárselos y el que más le gustará sería el que llevaría. ¡Sin objeciones!

La Kurosaki no era precisamente la mayor fan de los vestidos, y utilizaría eso a su favor.

La movida en el auto aparentemente no había funcionado, pero lo que ahora tenía en mente tendría que funcionar definitivamente.

Era muy consciente que tenía un buen cuerpo, lo había trabajado duramente con todo eso del futbol (claro que no con la intención de hacerse bonita, pero ahora lo agradecía enormemente), y había heredado la "pechonalidad" de su madre (como Yuzu solía decir).

Claro que no era nada como la despampanante Matsumoto Rangiku, pero Yuzu le había asegurado una y mil veces que si ella lo quería, podía ser capaz de encantar a cualquier chico que se propusiese.

Esperaba ahora, por el bien de su plan, que sus palabras hayan sido ciertas.

-Oye, Toshiro…- lo llamó distraídamente mientras iban camino al mostrador.

-Es Hitsugaya.- la corrigió él.

-Aja, si.- no le hizo el menor caso. -Es solo que… realmente no tengo buen gusto con los vestidos.- técnicamente no le mentía.

-Solo tienes que elegir el que te parezca más aceptable.- suspiró irritado.

-Pero ninguno me parece aceptable a mí.- arrugó la nariz. -¿No podrían ustedes ayudarme a decidir?- lanzó la pregunta tratando de no sonar tan nerviosa como se sentía.

El mayor se notó visiblemente incómodo, la mayor, en cambio, parecía encantada con la idea.

-¡Eso es una gran idea, querida!- arrojó el montón de vestidos en sus brazos y la empujó a uno de los vestidores. -¡Sal cuando estés lista!- cerró la cortina prácticamente en su nariz.

La de ojos negros suspiró y se quitó la ropa, tomando el primer vestido que estuvo a su alcance.

Arrugó la nariz ante su imagen en el espejo.

El vestido no era más que un pequeño trozo de tela negra ajustada sin tirantes que le llegaba hasta medio muslo. Lo único que parecía hacerlo destacar era la faja adornada de diamantes.

No había modo en el infierno de que llevara ese vestido.

Pero bueno, al menos su factor resalta-curvas debía servir de algo.

Con el rostro rojo como tomate, salió del probador, encontrando a sus jefes discutiendo algo acerca de algún "complejo de cupido".

-¡Ejem!- llamó su atención molesta, por un momento olvidando como estaba vestida hasta que vio como la miraban.

-¡Karin-chan estás bellísima!- no tardó en celebrar la de ojos celestes.

El de ojos turquesas solo se limitaba a mirarla de arriba a abajo lentamente, un fuerte rubor arrastrándose a sus mejillas.

-¿T… tú crees?...- sonrió incomoda.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Obviamente tienes que llevar ese vestido a la fiesta!- afirmó con los ojos brillantes.

¡Oh, por todos los cielos por favor NO! ¡No quería llevar ese vestido!

-De ninguna manera.- la voz de Toshiro cortó toda emoción.

Sus ojos se arrastraron a duras penas de las magníficas piernas de la más joven hasta el rostro desolado de la rubia.

-¡Pero, señor…!- trató de quejarse.

-Sin peros.- su sonrojo aumentó. -Es demasiado…- la miró una vez más por una fracción de segundo, enrojeciendo aún más. -Corto.-

-¡Le queda precioso!-

-Dije que no, y punto.- se cruzó de brazos. -Que vaya a cambiarse.- mandó mirando a la rubia a pesar de que era una orden para la pelinegra.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que la ignoraba?

Bufó y volvió al vestidor, pisando fuerte.

Esta vez, miró cada vestido y eligió apropósito el más corto y revelador que encontró.

Se lo puso y salió con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¡Wow, pero si estás preciosa!- Matsumoto no contuvo su júbilo.

Los ojos de Hitsugaya casi se salieron de sus cuencas al verla, y una mano voló a cubrir su nariz por quién sabe qué razón.

No era para menos.

El largo del vestido no llegaba para cubrir nada más que lo estrictamente necesario, y el escote en V dejaba ver el casi inexistente valle entre sus pechos. Era manga larga, con lentejuelas plateadas. Y no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación.

-¡V… vete a cambiar inmediatamente!- chilló agudamente Hitsugaya Toshiro, el gran Hitsugaya Toshiro, aun sosteniendo su mano contra su nariz.

La sonrisa de Karin se agrandó.

-¿Ahora me hablas?- preguntó en el más azucarado de sus tonos, gozando de su expresión pasmada antes de dar la vuelta balanceando las caderas apropósito.

Pudo oír las carcajadas de Rangiku llenar el lugar antes de atenuarse al cerrar la gruesa cortina del vestidor.

Con su travesura del día ya hecha, se decidió a buscar un vestido que en realidad si fuera aceptable.

Claro que no tenía muchas esperanzas en eso, por lo que la sorprendió gratamente el hallar aquel vestido rojo carmesí largo hasta debajo de las rodillas con escote recto sin tirantes ni mangas pero igual bastante recatado, con un lazo negro ajustando la cintura dejando fluir suelta la parte de la falda.

Se lo probó sorprendiéndose al encontrar que en realidad le gustaba como le quedaba, cosa que no era muy normal, ya que la mayoría de las veces o no le gustaba o le daba igual.

Se preguntó si a Toshiro le gustaría…

Si no le gustaba, esta vez no se reprimiría en golpearlo.

Salió con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa confiada.

Sin embargo, esa sonrisa se deslizó de su cara al no encontrar ni rastros de la rubia, y hallar al peliblanco retorciéndose en el sofá amarrado con unas bufandas y con unas medias metidas en la boca.

De inmediato corrió a sacarle las medias de la boca, con miedo de que se asfixiara o algo.

-¡MATSUMOTO!- fue lo primero que salió de su boca una vez la tuvo de nuevo en uso. Ella no pudo evitar contener una risita. -¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!- la fulminó con la mirada, pero de inmediato su mirada se suavizo en el asombro absoluto al verla.

-Oye, no me juzgues.- se encogió de hombros aun conteniendo la risa. -Es bastante divertido ver lo que le dejas hacer contigo a Rangiku-san solo porque la quieres.- sonrió divertida.

-Yo no… yo no…- él parecía incapaz de formar palabras coherentes, sus ojos aun persistían en ella.

-Pero aun así… ¿cómo es que la dejaste hacerte esto?- rió mientras lo desataba de las bufandas.

Rangiku-san hacía unos muy buenos nudos.

-Yo… ella…- seguía tartamudeando. -Ella… yo… Yo quería… quería… irme y… y ella…- parecía estar empujando a duras penas las palabras de su boca. -Ella… yo… Yo…- sus ojos aún la miraban, un tenue rubor adornando sus mejillas.

Karin casi se atrevía a decir que era adorable.

-Olvídalo. Supongo que luego le preguntaré.- finalmente terminó de desatarlo y se alejó unos pasos para mirar alrededor por la burbujeante mujer, pero ni rastros. -Por cierto, ya decidí que quiero este vestido.- dijo antes de que se le olvidara.

-Oh… eh… por mí está bien.- apartó la mirada, finalmente volviendo a estar en sus 5 sentidos. -De hecho… Ese se te ve muy bien.-

Ella se sonrojó.

-¡G… gracias!- se frotó la nuca, una pequeña sonrisa rehusándose a abandonar sus labios. -¿Ahora si estoy presentable para tu tonta fiesta?- alzó una ceja llevándose las manos a las caderas. Su tono juguetón.

-Ya veremos si todos allí están a tu altura.- contestó él sorpresivamente en el mismo tono.

-¿Estarán a la tuya? Después de todo eres taaaaaan bajo…- se burló, preguntándose si era normal el intercambiar bromas con tu gruñón y frío jefe.

Él, contrario a estallar como solía hacerlo cuando se mencionaba su altura, sonrió ladinamente.

-Si yo soy bajo, tú eres un gnomo.- se mofó inclinándose para estar a su altura.

Ella encontró su sonrisa demasiado encantadora para enojarse con él.

Se acercó hasta solo estar separados por centímetros.

-Si yo soy un gnomo, tú…- no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

De pronto, una mano se posó en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Karin y otra en la de Toshiro, tirando sus rostros más cerca, de un tirón haciendo a sus narices rozarse y sus labios juntarse en un beso.

-¡Ups!- exclamó Matsumoto alegremente aún manteniendo sus cabezas en sus lugares.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Intereses.

Capítulo 8: Fiesta de Vorarlberna.

-¡Ups!- exclamó Matsumoto alegremente aun manteniendo sus cabezas en sus lugares.

Toshiro se apartó como si solo hubiera metido su cabeza en un estanque de tiburones, con el rostro en llamas.

Karin se quedó quieta en su lugar por unos segundos más, con los ojos amplios y la cara roja.

Él volteó a ver a su secretaria con la más fría y furiosa de sus miradas, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada chillando de la emoción de que su jefe finalmente se había "convertido en hombre".

-Matsumoto…- su tono fue peligrosamente bajo, y la mayor pareció recién darse cuenta de la gravedad de lo que había hecho.

-Eh… ¿fue un accidente?...- sonrió nerviosamente tratando de excusarse.

-¡MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- su gritó resonó por toda la tienda.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- chilló del miedo la aludida.

Diez minutos después, los tres estaban de nuevo en el auto una vez que pagaron el vestido de la menor antes de que el peliblanco las arrastrara al coche diciéndoles a ambas que si se atrevían siquiera a abrir la boca las despediría.

Estaba tan enojado que las mujeres decidieron sabiamente callar clavadas en el asiento trasero.

No pronunciaron palabra mientras conducía prácticamente echando humo.

Debía idear un modo de vengarse de la rubia… o de matarla cuando no haya testigos.

Y también debía idear un modo para volver a mirar a la pelinegra a la cara después de aquel… beso…

¡Cielos, en serio quería matar a Matsumoto!

¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer… aquello…?

Ya antes había tenido que lidiar con sus bromas pero… aquello fue simplemente inaceptable.

Una mirada furtiva al retrovisor lo hizo ver que Karin miraba por la ventana con el rostro aun ruborizado.

Él también conservaba un tenue sonrojo.

Rangiku, por otro lado, parecía estar luchando por no sonreír mientras texteaba en su celular.

Sus ganas de matarla regresaron.

Apostaría todo lo que tenía a que ella ya le estaba yendo con el chisme a Ichimaru.

Suspiró resignado.

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer con esa mujer?

Aún a sus veinticuatro años recién cumplidos, ese había sido su primer beso.

Patético. Lo sabía.

Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutarlo debido a la indignación de sentir la mano de la rubia inmovilizando su cabeza.

Se había separado al instante apenas supero la sorpresa.

Y lo peor es que Toshiro había querido disfrutar de ese beso.

Pero eso solo lo hacía sentir aún más furioso.

Porque no entendía cuál era su jodido problema.

Cielos, que conocía a la chica desde hace menos de una semana.

Y ella algo ocultaba.

Pero a la vez su compañía era simplemente… reconfortante.

Como si estando ella no faltara nada más.

Y la odiaba porque no sabía qué le estaba haciendo.

¡Él no se comportaba así, joder!

No era un jodido adolescente calenturiento enamoradizo.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez de cansancio.

-Kurosaki…- habló suavemente sin mirarla.

-¿Hmm?...- murmuró ella en tono tan bajo que apenas la oyó.

-Dime dónde está tu casa.- mandó.

-¿Por qué?...-

-Te llevare.- solo dijo.

-¿Y el trabajo?...- seguía hablando en un volumen muy bajo.

-No te preocupes, no te descontaré el día. Puedes tomarte las compras de hoy como tu día laboral. Y tampoco vayas mañana, cuenta la fiesta como tu día laboral, ya que no quieres estar allí y yo te estoy prácticamente obligando. Solo asegúrate de estar lista a las 6, que es cuando iré por ti.-

Extrañamente ella no discutió y simplemente le indicó dónde vivía.

Era una clínica con su apellido, y él se preguntó porque trabajaría como asistente de chef teniendo una clínica, pero no dijo nada.

La Kurosaki se fue sin decir palabra y el peliblanco no puso el auto en marcha sino hasta que entró a la casa y la perdió de vista.

-Así que… si ella tiene el día libre… ¿nosotros también?- preguntó emocionada Matsumoto.

-No.- declaró rotundamente. -Es más, debido a tu… travesura… de hoy, tendrás que hacer todo el papeleo.- sentenció sin piedad.

La mujer se espantó totalmente.

-¡Ow, que malo es usted!- lloriqueó.

No le hizo el mínimo caso y regresaron al hotel, donde se sumergieron en sus montañas de papeleo, ella con un mohín.

Hacer papeleo era su forma de olvidarse del mundo, y agradecía que distrajera su mente de cierto beso.

Cada vez que recordaba, no podía evitar mandar miradas malignas a su secretaria, que trabajaba al otro lado de la oficina.

La muy descarada solo sonreía.

Una vez más regresó a su casa tarde, y se sorprendió de hallar un mensaje en la contestadora.

Normalmente los mensajes le llegaban al trabajo, porque solo querían hablar con él por trabajo.

Solo Matsumoto o Ichimaru llamaban a su casa, y no creía que fueran ellos, ya que rara vez lo hacían y solía ser los fines de semana.

Curioso, presionó para escuchar el mensaje.

-Hola, Hitsugaya.- sus ojos se ampliaron ante el molesto sonido de la voz de Vorarlberna. Frunció el ceño al reconocer su tono que era el mismo lleno de odiosa superioridad de siempre. -Solo quería confirmar tu presencia en la fiesta de mañana. ¿Llevaras a tu secretaria, o a tu hermana, quizás?- fulminó con la mirada al teléfono, casi como si creyera que la mirada podría llegarle a Vorarlberna junto con todo su odio. -Yo llevaré a una hermosa chica que me muero porque conozcas.- una risa arrogante y Toshiro de repente supo porque lo había invitado. Porque quería presumirle a su nueva conquista, restregándole en la cara pensando que le afectara en algo. Pensando que moriría de envidia. Casi sonrió ante la idea de la cara que pondría cuando se apareciera por allá con Karin, una mujer tan hermosa… Ja, él no iba a ser el que sentiría envidia. -Como sea, te diría que me saludes a tu secretaria, pero lo más seguro es que la vea en la fiesta, puesto que tu hermana sigue loca, ¿no?- tensó la mandíbula ante ese comentario, de haberlo tenido enfrente, habría golpeado a Vorarlberna. Él era un tipo frío y controlado, tranquilo, lo único que lo sacaba de sus casillas a tal grado de recurrir a la violencia era que insultaran de cualquier forma a las personas que quería. -La prensa estará ahí, también, ¿sabías que siguen especulando acerca de que seas gay?- apretó los dientes ante eso. No iba a caer en provocaciones. -En fin, seguro que mañana les darás más de qué hablar. No olvides llamar para confirmación.- con eso, terminó la llamada.

El peliblanco estaba prácticamente echando humo.

Insultos, burlas descaradas, sus formas "educadas" de tratar de hacerlo quedar como un imbécil patético, su obsesión por superarlo, su insistencia en tratar de sacar lo peor de él, esa era la forma común en la que Vorarlberna lo trataba.

Sinceramente ya lo estaba hartando.

¿Qué no tenía vida?

Aun así sonrió, sabiendo que esta vez dejaría con la boca abierta a ese miserable cuando se apareciera del brazo con Kurosaki Karin.

No había modo en el infierno de que pudiera sentirse degradado o patético del brazo de una mujer como la pelinegra.

Ella era tan… hermosa…

El recuerdo de sus labios presionarse juntos volvió a su mente y él sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

Mandó un texto a Matsumoto para que confirmara su asistencia a la fiesta, en cuanto se despertara, y se fue a la cama, tratando de dormirse lo más pronto posible para no tener que lidiar con pensamientos o recuerdos no deseados.

Despertó a la 6 am. Solo durmió cinco horas, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

Ya tenía su traje para la fiesta listo.

Se preguntó distraídamente cómo se vería Karin, envuelta en ese flamante vestido rojo, llegando a la fiesta colgada de su brazo, en la primera plana de algún periódico.

Porque estaba segurísimo de que la prensa haría un escándalo al verlo llegar con una mujer desconocida.

Quizás debería advertirle a ella, ya que, aunque a él realmente le daba igual, si ella lo precisaba estaba dispuesto a aclarar que en realidad no tenían ningún tipo de relación comprometedora.

Aunque tenía que admitir que la idea de que todo el mundo pensara que ella era su novia no le desagradaba del todo.

Toshiro no era estúpido, ayer había estado prácticamente babeando sobre la chica, obviamente le gustaba.

De no ser un hombre tan ocupado como lo era, quizá incluso se plantearía la idea de conquistarla.

Pero no.

Ella era demasiado joven.

18 años, había leído en su expediente.

Él era un hombre demasiado ocupado para dedicarle tiempo al amor.

Tal vez algún día se casaría, por la pura conveniencia de tener a alguien a quien heredarle la empresa, como había sido el deseo de su padre. Pero eso solo cuando encontrara algún espacio en su apretada agenda.

Así que solo sería la fiesta de Vorarlberna, posiblemente también el cumpleaños de su abuela, si es que la asistente de Inoue probaba ser de confianza, y luego se olvidaría de ella completamente, saldría de su vida.

No tenía tiempo para el amor.

Matsumoto tenía ese día libre por su aniversario con Ichimaru, así que estuvo bastante ocupado con su trabajo y el de ella hasta que llegó la hora de salir para prepararse para la fiesta y recoger a Kurosaki.

Cuando llegó a su casa y tocó la puerta, lo atendió un hombre mayor de aspecto enfermizo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, hijo?- preguntó amablemente, su voz apenas un débil susurro, sosteniéndose de la puerta como si fuera a caerse si no lo hacía.

En su mano libre sostenía un vaso de agua.

-Eh… ¿Kurosaki Karin?...- solo pudo pronunciar, notando el parecido del hombre con la chica pelinegra, y como evidente ese hombre no debería estar sosteniéndose en sus dos pies.

-Oh, Karin, mi hija adorada…- a pesar de su mal semblante, el hombre se las arregló para sonreír levemente. -¿Tú eres su novio? ¿Vienes a llevarla a una romántica y mágica cita inolvidable?- maneó las cejas pícaramente, antes de repentinamente estallar en un feroz ataque de tos, todo su cuerpo temblando incontrolablemente.

Toshiro, que se había sonrojado levemente por las palabras del hombre, de repente palideció.

Se apresuró a tomar el vaso de agua de la mano del mayor y colocarlo en el suelo, para luego ayudar al pelinegro a entrar a la casa y sentarlo en la primera silla que encontró.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer?

Una sacudida violenta y un hilillo de sangre cayendo de la boca del hombre fue lo necesario para hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Kurosaki!- gritó, comenzando a desesperarse cuando no recibió respuesta. -¡KARIN!- la llamó por su nombre.

Como un rayo bajando por las escaleras, de inmediato llegó la pelinegra, tomando una píldora que había en una mesilla y apartándolo para acercarse a su padre.

-¡Un vaso de agua!- exigió mientras trataba de calmar el violento ataque de tos.

Él de inmediato corrió por el vaso que había dejado en el piso y se lo tendió, manteniéndose al margen mientras ella se ocupaba de su progenitor.

Pasaron unos buenos 20 minutos antes de que el hombre se calmara. Ahora solo se notaba muy agitado.

-Vaya…- dijo el pelinegro. -Creo que… le he dado una gran primera impresión a tu novio… ¿no, cariño?- rió levemente.

-Cállate, vieja cabra loca.- le dio el más suave de los coscorrones. -Ve a la cama ¿si? Yo vuelvo en unas horas…- le dio un beso en la frente y lo ayudó a ir hasta una habitación.

El peliblanco se mantuvo apoyado contra una pared, tanto incomodo como pensativo.

Con que eso era lo que pasaba con su padre… estaba enfermo, gravemente enfermo, a eso debía estarse refiriendo en aquella conversación que la había oído tener con su hermana.

¿Tal vez por eso había estado nerviosa? ¿Tal vez era eso lo que tenía miedo de revelar y ella en realidad no tenía ningún sucio secreto que podría perjudicarlo de alguna forma?

Sintió su corazón ablandarse un poco.

Ella tenía tan solo 18 años y un padre enfermo y un hermano en la cárcel.

Se mordió el labio, reprendiéndose por lo mal que la había estado tratando antes.

Finalmente suspiró.

"¡Vuélvala su chef personal!" recordó que había sugerido Matsumoto, "¡Solo será un pequeño aumento y listo!"

Sinceramente no le había dado un segundo pensamiento a eso, pero… sería una buena idea, para así poder darle más ayuda económica sin poner en evidencia su evidente favoritismo ante ella.

Hitsugaya quería ayudar a Karin.

Aunque sea dándole un mejor trabajo por ahora, para luego, en cuanto le tuviera mayor confianza, preguntarle por el estado de gravedad de su padre y ayudarla en lo que pudiera.

Sabía que tenía una hermana gemela, se preguntó dónde estaría su madre…

Mejor no preguntar, decidió, no quería inmiscuirse en la vida de nadie.

Tampoco quería sacar conclusiones de cosas que no eran, así que solo pensó que era mejor no pensar en ello por ahora.

Ahora debía buscar un pretexto para darle el ascenso y el aumento sin que parezca favoritismo.

No obstante, a favor de la chica, realmente le gustaba su comida.

Suspiró y, del puro aburrimiento, comenzó a caminar en la dirección por donde su cita para la fiesta se había marchado, entrando a lo que parecía ser el comedor-sala-cocina.

Vio un enorme poster de una sonriente mujer castaña y se extrañó un poco del tamaño ridículo y el lugar donde estaba. ¿Qué era esa mujer? ¿Cantante, actriz, artista? ¿Acaso todos en la familia Kurosaki eran sus fans como para ponerla en aquel lugar tan llamativo?

Aunque… examinando bien a la mujer, le encontró cierta familiaridad en esa sonrisa tan encantadora.

-Se parece a Karin…- murmuró en voz alta para sí.

-Vaya, eres el primero que dice eso.- volteó sorprendido al oír la voz de la pelinegra, solo para quedarse pasmado cuando la vio.

Porque ella llevaba el vestido rojo, y no podía dejar de notar lo hermosa que era por más veces que la viera llevándolo.

Aparte de que también estaba usando algunos de los accesorios de Matsumoto, como pulseras y una elegante diadema en su pelo.

-¿Eh?- fue su única y "brillante" contestación.

-Que eres el primero que dice que me parezco a mi madre.- se acercó a él con las manos en la cadera. -Porque en serio, en realidad no me parezco a ella.- ahora se cruzó de brazos. -A menos que cuenten los pechos…-

Él se sonrojó cuando su mirada se fue inevitablemente al escote de Karin, pero luego carraspeó y pego sus ojos al frente.

-Umm… Como sea. Ya deberíamos irnos… Si es que no tienes que cuidar a tu padre…-

-No, está bien, suele caer dormido como tronco después de algo así, estará bien.- sonrió con cariño mirando detrás de su hombro a donde debía estar la habitación de su padre.

¿Suele? Como… ¿muy seguido?

¿Qué tan grave era esa enfermedad?

Quiso indagar, pero temía ser inapropiado e incomodarla, así que se mordió la lengua.

-Eh… ¿entonces vamos?- abrió la puerta para ella.

-Claro.- le sonrió levemente mientras pasaba por su lado para salir de la casa e ir directo a su auto.

Y… ¿era su impresión o estaba moviendo las caderas un poco más de lo necesario? Se sonrojó, apartando su mirada y subiendo al coche para conducir.

Su intención era permanecer en silencio, pero se encontró incapaz de cortar la conversación cuando ella la empezó, hablando acerca de que las únicas fiestas a las que ella iba eran las de cumpleaños de sus amigos.

Y entonces él, por alguna razón, acabó hablando acerca de su infinito odio hacia las fiestas y de cómo todos sus seres queridos las amaban, forzándolo a asistir a todas esas diabólicas celebraciones.

Ella rió. Él sonrió.

Desaceleró y tomó el camino más largo solo para tener un poco más de tiempo para conversar con ella.

Era agradable… solo hablar de trivialidades.

Casi maldijo cuando finalmente llegaron al temido lugar de sus pesadillas. La escandalosa fiesta del año.

Salió del auto y rodeó el coche para abrirle la puerta, ayudándola a salir del vehículo y tenderle su brazo.

-¿Lista?-

La chica lo miró por un segundo como si hubiera sido la primera vez en que realmente lo veía, antes de apartar la mirada con un leve sonrojo y finalmente enganchar su brazo al suyo.

-Lista.-

Y, entre medio de todas las cámaras y gente importante, Hitsugaya Toshiro entró a la fiesta del año con Kurosaki Karin.

Pudo sentir los flashes de las cámaras, pudo oír a la gente murmurar, y pudo sentir también a cada par de ojos pegados en ellos, pero mantuvo su cabeza en alto y casi sonrió aún delante de toda esa gente cuando ella también mantuvo su cabeza alta.

Vio a Vorarlberna parado junto a unas escaleras mirando a ellos con el ceño fruncido y se acercó tratando de mantener a raya la suficiencia en su mirada.

El rubio estaba con una joven mujer que sin duda era muy hermosa, pero para el peliblanco no era más linda que su Karin…

Por un segundo dejó de caminar, preguntándose si realmente había en serio acabado de pensar en la de ojos negros como suya.

Se abofeteó mentalmente y siguió su andar.

No. No lo había hecho de ninguna maldita manera en el infierno maldito. No lo había hecho. Punto.

Llegó al lado de su rival e inclinó la cabeza cortésmente, sintiendo como el agarre de la menor se apretaba más en su brazo con nerviosismo mientras hacía lo mismo.

-Vorarlberna.- saludó.

-Hitsugaya.- devolvió el gesto con frialdad, antes de volver su vista hacia la pelinegra y sonreír coquetamente. -¿Y ella es…?...-

-Shiba.- se apresuró en contestar la chef antes de que el empresario pudiera decir nada. -Shiba Karin.-

-Encantado, Karin-chan.- hizo ademan de tomar su mano, pero Toshiro la movió de modo que estuviera fuera de su alcance.

Él no estaba celoso, sin embargo, y tampoco estaba siendo posesivo. Nop. Ni un poco.

-Shiba-san no te ha dado permiso para que la llames por su nombre.- musitó fríamente.

La Kurosaki lo miró sorprendida de que le estuviera siguiendo el juego, pero él mantuvo su mirada helada en el rubio.

-Oh, pero a Karin-chan no le molesta, ¿verdad?- le guiñó un ojo, el muy hijo de…

-En realidad… me siento un poco incómoda al respecto.- la pelinegra sonrió tensamente, borrando la sonrisa del rostro del rubio.

Esta vez, Hitsugaya consideró seriamente la idea de hacerla su esposa ahí mismo.

Él había jurado que se casaría con la mujer que pudiera poner a Yukio Vorarlberna en su lugar.

-Oh, eh… es totalmente entendible, Shiba-san.- el insoportable malcriado sonrió secamente, su sonrisa no llegándole a los ojos. -Lamento si me tomé muchas confianzas…-

-Demasiadas.- ella también sonrió secamente. -Pero no se preocupe, Vorarlberna-san, Toshiro ya me ha hablado de usted y sus confianzas.- se abrazó a él con su mano libre en un gesto que al de ojos turquesas se le antojo demasiado… intimo.

Aun así, la mirada malhumorada de su rival bastaba para dejarla hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, mientras buscaba por ahí algún juez o algo para que los pudiera casar.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Es usted muy cercana a él entonces, no?- la escrutinio con una mirada cautelosa cuando se dio cuenta que ella no era una hueca chica trofeo.

-Por supuesto. Aunque eso no es un asunto de su interés, ¿no?- luego de esa contestación y la cara de Vorarlberna, él no pudo contener su sonrisa.

¿Dónde había un puto juez cuando se lo necesitaba?

-Correcto.- a pesar de su evidente indignación, el rubio seguía sonriendo con falsa cordialidad. Ya dándose cuenta que no iba a intimidar a su acompañante, ni a soplársela, se volvió hacia él. -Así que, veo que no trajiste a tu secretaria hoy, si no que a tu novia.-

No se molestó en corregirlo, podía pensar lo que quisiera… aunque no lo enfadaba en lo absoluto que pensara en ella como su novia.

-Matsumoto envía saludos.- solo dijo.

El de ojos verdes hizo una mueca, molestó de que no iba a darle información con sus tontas provocaciones.

-Ya veo…- de pronto, jaló a su acompañante por la cintura a su lado. -Por cierto, ella es Kurosaki Yuzu. Mi dulce enamorada.- pasó una mano suavemente por la mejilla de la joven, que sonrió tensamente.

¿Kurosaki?

Sus ojos volaron a su chica Kurosaki, que tenía un concurso de miradas con la pareja de Vorarlberna.

¿Sería la cita de Vorarlberna la hermana de Karin, su gemela?

¿Qué no era solo su empleada?

Tragando su curiosidad, hizo una pequeña reverencia a la chica de ojos marrones.

-Un placer.-

-Igualmente, Hitsugaya-san.- se inclinó cortésmente también, su mirada apenas despegándose de la más baja.

-Bueno, los esperó en el bufet de más tarde.- despidió Vorarlberna fríamente, descontento de que él había sido el avasallado.

Se inclinaron una vez más y finalmente pudieron terminar aquella conversación con complejo de discusión.

El peliblanco tomó a la pelinegra del brazo delicadamente y la jaló hasta el patio.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- le preguntó en cuanto estuvieron solos y lejos de la fiesta ruidosa.

Karin suspiró.

-Lo siento, sé que debió ser raro y… y eso, pero… Yo no quería que Vorarlberna-san se enterara de que yo era hermana de Yuzu, podría habernos retenido más tiempo y… ¿recuerdas que estoy peleada con ella? Yo en verdad quería acabar con eso lo más pronto posible.-

Él rodó los ojos.

-La próxima vez que vayas a hacer algo así, solo… solo avísame.- se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Ok, lo siento.- suspiró otra vez, solo para de repente sonreír. -Pero fue divertido sacar de sus casillas a ese idiota, tiene el ego un poco demasiado por las nubes.- rió, y él casi no logró contenerse a sí mismo de hacerlo también, casi.

-Eres mi héroe.- la felicitó. -De hecho, creo que quiero casarme contigo.- bromeó, solo para luego palidecer, pensando que había sobrepasado alguna raya, pero ella solo se reía.

-Por supuesto que quieres casarte conmigo. ¿Quién sino te iba a defender de ese malvado rubio emo?- le dio un pequeño puñetazo juguetón en el hombro.

-Muy cierto.- le sonrió con ojos suaves, feliz de que esté siendo tan risueña. -Oye, y… ¿quieres bailar?- se pasó una mano por el pelo nerviosamente.

-Umm… claro.- ella se encogió de hombros. Él le tomó la mano delicadamente, jalándola hasta la pista de baile. -Así que… supongo que ya te convenciste de que yo no conocía a Vorarlberna, ¿no?-

El peliblanco posó una mano educadamente en su cintura. Comenzaron a bailar.

-En efecto. Estoy completamente convencido.- la verdad, apenas se había acordado de que se suponía que ese era el motivo principal por el que la había traído a la fiesta. -Aunque sigo sin creer la excusa que me diste.- musitó sincero.

-Cree lo que quieras…- bajó su mirada, de modo que su cabeza estaba levemente apoyada en su pecho.

Siguieron bailando en silencio por unos minutos, tan solo disfrutando de la calidez y la cercanía del otro.

Él tenía el más pequeño de los atisbos de una sonrisa mientras su nariz rosaba contra su cabello negro, podía ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras ella se negaba a hacer contacto visual.

Se sentía en paz…

Pero esa paz terminó cuando una voz habló detrás de ello.

-Hitsugaya.- volteó sorprendido para encontrarse con el siempre imperturbable Kuchiki Byakuya mirándolos fríamente con su hermana pequeña Kuchiki Rukia enganchada a su brazo. -¿Cómo osas traer a esa niña delincuente aquí?- sus cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas, lo que en alguien como él podía interpretarse como la máxima indignación.

Toshiro empujó a su acompañante de ojos negros protectoramente detrás de sí.

-No te permito que la insultes.- daba gracias al cielo de que nadie les estuviera prestando atención, un escándalo entre Kuchiki y Hitsugaya en la fiesta de Vorarlberna sería la comidilla de los medios.

-Y yo no te permito que traigas a cualquier persona de esa despreciable familia bajo el mismo techo que mi hermana.-

Esta vez, el de ojos turquesas sonrió aunque con los dientes apretados.

-Entonces creo que los que deberían irse son ustedes, pues por si no lo has notado, la acompañante del anfitrión es nada más y nada menos que otra integrante de esta, según tú, "despreciable familia".- Kuchiki Rukia se revolvió incómoda, tirando del brazo del noble.

-Nii-sama, deberíamos irnos.- susurró lo suficientemente alto para que él también escuchara.

-Tienes razón.- dijo sin emoción el pelinegro. -No debemos mezclarnos con tantas ratas sucias.- miró con desdén hacia Karin y luego hacia la chica Yuzu.

La asistente de Inoue salió de detrás del jefe de Matsumoto con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas y furia, encarando a Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Escucha.- habló con los dientes apretados. -De mí puedes decir lo que quieras. ¡Pero no te dejare que denigres a Yuzu!- gritó en un susurro protectoramente.

Al peliblanco le recordó a él mismo, cuando defendía a Hinamori de los cretinos de su escuela, y luego de todo aquel que se burlara de su estado de salud mental.

-No hables como si estuviéramos al mismo nivel, niña.- el Kuchiki entrecerró los ojos hacia ella. -Puedo aplastar a pestes como tú sin el mínimo esfuerzo.-

-Nii-sama.- regañó Rukia suavemente, mirándolos como disculpándose por él.

Aparentemente la señorita Kuchiki no era tan mala.

-Inténtalo, tú, pijo hijo de…-

-Yo no dejaré que le hagas nada a Karin, Kuchiki.- interrumpió a la Kurosaki antes de que dijera algo que en serio sacara al hombre de sus casillas.

-¿Protegerás a esta criminal?- sabía que se estaba ganando la antipatía de un hombre muy poderoso, pero le importaba una mierda.

-Yo no protegeré a ninguna criminal.- tomó a Karin de la cintura y la pegó contra su cuerpo, alzando su barbilla, notando sus pálidas mejillas de repente enrojecer cual par de tomates. -Yo protegeré a mi novia.- sin ni una mirada más a los Kuchikis e ignorando completamente el hecho de que estaban en una fiesta rodeados de paparazzis y gente importante, presionó sus labios contra los de la chica inmóvil en sus brazos.

Hitsugaya Toshiro besó a Kurosaki Karin.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Intereses.

Capítulo 9: Borrachera.

Hitsugaya Toshiro estaba besando a Kurosaki Karin.

Quien, por cierto, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y se hallaba completamente paralizada.

Podía notar los flashes de las cámaras por el rabillo del ojo, pero poco le importaba.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando su jefe?

Casi había asesinado a Matsumoto por hacerlos… besarse… ¿y ahora la estaba besando él?

Lo hubiera apartado de no ser porque en realidad, se suponía que debería estar feliz de que la estuviera besando, porque era ventajoso para sus planes, pero… ella no estaba feliz con aquello.

Ni siquiera aun cuando sus labios inmóviles se sentían tan bien contra los suyos, tanto que hasta había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar de su calidez y suavidad, ella no podía estar feliz.

Porque él estaba tenso y rígido, su agarre en su cintura era indeciso, y su mano en su barbilla era temblorosa.

No estaba feliz porque él no estaba feliz.

¿Por qué la estaba besando si no quería hacerlo? No tenía sentido.

Poco a poco, se fueron separando, y abrieron los ojos, mirándose y enrojeciendo aún más ambos al instante.

Karin notó que Kuchiki Byakuya y su hermana ya no estaban.

Miró interrogante al albino, queriendo preguntarle el motivo del beso repentino, pero de repente se vieron rodeados de una horda de reporteros empujándole los micrófonos prácticamente en las caras y haciendo mil preguntas ilegibles.

El mayor afianzó su agarre en su cintura, atrayéndola protectoramente contra su cuerpo mientras trataba de escabullirse de la horda de paparazzis sobreexcitados.

-¡Hitsugaya-sama! ¡Hitsugaya-sama!- de entre todas las voces, sobresalió la voz especialmente aguda y chillona de una mujer. -¡¿Quién es la mujer que lo acompaña y cuál es su relación con ella?!- preguntó empujando el micrófono casi en la cara del aludido.

Él pareció profundamente exasperado, pero paró de tratar de avanzar y miró fijamente a los ojos de todos y cada uno de los periodistas, que retrocedieron intimidados.

De repente, liberó su agarre de su cintura y la abrazó con los 2 brazos un poco más íntimamente.

-Señores.- habló fríamente. -Señoritas.- inclinó la cabeza. -Es un honor para mí presentarles a mi novia, la señorita Kurosaki Karin.- le sonrió encantadoramente mirándola a los ojos a lo que ella se sonrojo, más cuando los flashes volvieron a dispararse.

De repente, a una velocidad increíble, el Hitsugaya estiró un brazo e hizo a un lado a tres periodistas, abriendo un camino por el que de inmediato pasó tirándola con él, librándose por fin de los molestos paparazzis.

Se ocultaron detrás de una columna en lo que los guardias de seguridad echaban a los escandalosos reporteros. En cuanto fue seguro salir, la de ojos negros golpeó en el brazo al de ojos turquesas.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- gruñó de brazos cruzados. -¡Pudiste al menos haberme avisado que ibas a hacer eso!- él solo se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa

-Supongo que… ya estamos a mano.- sonrió descaradamente cuando ella alzó las cejas. -Ya sabes, por lo de no avisarme cuando le mentiste a Vorarlberna.- recordó, por lo que el color rojo volvió a las mejillas de la asistente de Inoue. -Aunque tendrás que perdonarme. Acabó de dar tu nombre real y saldrá en todos los periódicos mañanas. Así que tu mentira no podrá sostenerse.-

Ella maldijo interiormente, pero mantuvo su expresión cuidadosamente en blanco.

-Oh, está bien… No la quería para nada más que hoy, de todos modos.- mintió, ya que antes había mentido porque no sabía cómo afectaría a Yuzu el que Vorarlberna se enterara de que ella, su hermana, estaba relacionada con su peor enemigo.

Solo esperaba no meter en problemas a su dulce gemela castaña.

La miró frunciendo el ceño, y ella supo que no había creído completamente sus palabras.

¿Por qué, oh, por qué era tan transparente para él?

-¿Solo eso dices?...- inquirió finalmente, aparentemente decidiendo pasar por alto su mentira. -Acabo de decirle al mundo que eres mi novia, ¿no vas a recriminarme por eso? Porque créeme que no es algo que te beneficié, los paparazzi te seguirán a todos lados.-

-Oh.- solo dijo distraídamente.

Él rodó los ojos.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con los "oh"?- suspiró aparentemente resignado. -De cualquier manera, ya es la hora del bufet. Así que vamos.- le tendió su brazo.

Ella lo tomó con algo de timidez.

-Umm… y… ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- habló sin saber muy bien como formular la pregunta. -Quiero decir… ¿vas a desmentir que sea tu novia?- intentó de nuevo.

-Mmm…- lo pensó por un rato. -Lo siento, pero no. Prefiero dejarlo así lo más que se pueda. Kuchiki no se atreverá a hacerte daño ni a ti ni a tu hermana si eso puede traerle problemas conmigo, es un hombre inteligente. Y a pesar de que yo no soy tan poderoso como él, tengo más contactos que ambos sabemos se pondrían de mi lado si peleásemos. Él no se arriesgara a perder esos contactos.-

-¿Qué contactos son esos?- quiso saber.

-Urahara y Yoruichi, por ejemplo.-

-¿Los que te dieron tu auto increíble?- recordó.

Él sonrió algo divertido.

-Si, ellos mismos. Ella conoce a Kuchiki desde que era un niño, pero a mí los 2 prácticamente me criaron por un tiempo… aparte de que siempre han querido que me busque una mujer, estarán de mi lado si creen que eres mi novia. También tengo a Ukitake… que es casi un segundo padre.- sus ojos se llenaron de algo parecido al cariño, pero luego volvieron a su típica frialdad. -Él estará de mi lado, y también puede influenciar a sus contactos, que son muchos. Kuchiki tiene sus contactos, también. Pero el que más saldría perdiendo sería él.- aseguró.

La Kurosaki lo miró levemente sorprendida.

Le impresionaba el modo en el que se manejaban las cosas en el mundo de los ricos.

Hizo una mueca.

-Es estúpido.- señaló. -No tienes por qué arriesgarte de esa manera por mí…-

-Por supuesto que tengo por qué.- llegaron a su mesa asignada y él jaló una silla para que se sentara. -Ahora eres mi novia.- sonrió.

Ella trató de ignorar su sonrojo mientras se sentaba.

-Que todos piensen que sea tu novia no quiere decir que lo sea realmente, es solo un tonto juego tuyo por un tonto motivo.- rezongó.

-Tu seguridad y protección no me parece ningún tonto motivo.- aseguró con severidad. -Te dije que te protegería y eso haré.-

La pelinegra bufó pero no protestó, en el fondo agradecida por lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

Kuchiki Byakuya realmente le daba miedo.

-Umm…- tomó una copa y se sirvió lo que parecía jugo de frutas. -Si piensas seguir adelante con esto… supongo que gracias.- asintió. -Pero sigo sin comprender porque estás dispuesto a esto por mí… apenas me conoces.- tomó un sorbo del jugo, arrugando la nariz cuando le sintió un sabor algo agrió en vez de lo dulce que había estado esperando debido a su aroma agradable.

-Seamos sinceros. Probablemente no te habrías tenido ni que encontrar con él aquí de no ser por mí causa, y no voy a permitir que te humille ni te amenace. La prensa y el mundo pueden pensar lo que quieran mientras me dé un motivo justificable para ir contra él si es que te hace algún daño.- frunció el ceño pensativo mientras ella lo miraba maravillada. -Es una cuestión de principios, pero puedes llamarlo como que simplemente me quiero librar de la culpa si prefieres.- agregó apresuradamente.

-Wow.- sorbió de su bebida tratando de disimular sus mejillas rojas a pesar del mal sabor. -Realmente te he estado juzgando mal todo este tiempo… Eres un buen hombre.-

Él se sonrojó.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso? Ya te lo dije, es solo por principios. Me sentiría culpable si él cumpliera su promesa de "aplastarte", más cuando ya dije que no se lo permitiría.- se cruzó de brazos, haciéndose el duro.

Ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo, su corazón palpitando un poco más rápido en el conocimiento de que en realidad el millonario Hitsugaya Toshiro no era tan malo.

No era nada de lo que esperaba, en realidad.

Era noble, y era tímido, era honesto y bondadoso, no le importaba lo que pensara la gente y no parecía notar lo increíble que era.

Pero ella lo notaba.

Y eso le destruía un poco más el corazón.

Porque no podía dar marcha atrás en sus planes. No cuando ya estaba tan cerca…

Tenía que salvar a su padre y a Yuzu por Ichi-nii.

Solo era llevarlo a la cama y embarazarse, él seguramente querría al bebé, por lo que sería más fácil pedirle dinero diciéndole que era para el niño o algo así…

El pensamiento cruel la hizo estremecerse del horror de tener que llegar a hacer algo así, pero era lo que debía hacer.

Era lo que iba a hacer.

Su ánimo decayó ante el peso de la realidad caer sobre sus hombros, y de repente la bebida que estaba tomando no le supo tan mal, por lo que siguió tomándola más y más mientras su acompañante de ojos turquesas hablaba con gente que ella no tenía idea de quién era, y solo asentía con la cabeza cuando la presentaba.

Sus mejillas pronto enrojecieron mientras sentía como si la cabeza le pesara.

Miró de reojo a la pista de baile, donde Vorarlberna había sacado a bailar a Yuzu, pero sus ojos permanecían pegados a Hitsugaya, sin prestarle la mínima atención a su gemela.

Ugh. ¿Qué tan obsesionado estaba el tipo con Toshiro? ¿Tanto lo odiaba?

Era tan triste como patético.

Su quinta copa de ese jugo extraño y ya sentía su ánimo considerablemente mejor.

Ni siquiera había tocado su comida, sus brochetas de repente se veían demasiado graciosas como para ser comestibles.

Soltó una risita al verlas. ¡Realmente eran muy chistosas!

Su jefe, aparentemente alertado por su repentina risa, volteó a verla interrogante, ignorando al tipo importante con el que había estado hablando cuyo nombre no recordaba.

Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando sus ojos se conectaron.

-Dios…- murmuró. -Eres tan hermoso…- extendió una mano para tocar su rostro.

Él se sonrojó profundamente mientras sostenía su mano y la apartaba con delicadeza.

-Karin, ¿estás ebria?- la miró reprobatoriamente, tintes de rojo aun en sus mejillas.

-¡No!- se carcajeó. -Yo no bebo alcohol, tontito.- se burló, sin dejar de reír.

-Pues eso es lo que has estado bebiendo la última hora, tontita.- frunció el ceño.

Ella miró la copa de "jugo" por un segundo, con la expresión en blanco.

-Ups.- volvió a reír.

El peliblanco negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente.

-De haber sabido que no bebías te la habría quitado…- masculló para sí. -¡Oye, no sigas bebiendo eso, idiota!- le quitó la copa cuando quiso dar otro sorbo.

-¡Nooooooooo! ¡Toshiroooooooo!- extendió los brazos hacia él con los ojos llorosos. -¡Devuélvemelo! ¿Siiiiiiii?- pestañeó suplicante.

-¿Problemas con tu chica, hermano?- preguntó el tipo importante al que habían estado ignorando.

-Más o menos.- contestó fríamente. -Creo que está experimentando su primera borrachera.- se frotó las sienes.

El tipo importante rió, y la pelinegra se le unió, simplemente porque de repente cualquier cosa le parecía motivo de risa.

-He estado ahí, hermano.- tomó un sorbo de su propia bebida alcohólica. -Si tu chica normalmente es gruñona, yo te recomendaría aprovechar su buen humor mientras puedas. Aunque sea como sea va a terminar vomitando, así que solo asegúrate de que no sea sobre ti.- hizo una mueca como recordando algo. -Te lo digo por experiencia.- le palmeó el hombro al peliblanco.

-¡¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso, pelado?!- una pequeña chica rubia que no había notado detrás del tipo importante le dio un puñetazo a dicho tipo.

-Significa lo que significa.- ahora el tipo importante los ignoraba para hablar con la pequeña rubia. -¡Me vomitaste en tu primera borrachera!- la señaló.

-¡No lo habría hecho si tú no hubieras estado "aprovechando" mi buen humor de borracha!-

-¡Pues tú eres…!...- a pesar de que la asistente de chef había estado muy entretenida riéndose por la discusión del tipo importante rubio y la pequeña rubia pecosa, no pudo seguir oyendo lo que decían, porque su jefe comenzó a jalarla fuera de su silla.

-¡Oyeeeeee!...- lloriqueó con un mohín. -¡Yo no quiero irmeeeeee!-

-Cállate.- mandó. -Te voy a llevar al baño y te vas a mojar la cara para despabilarte un poco.- suspiró con resignación.

-¡Pero yo no quierooooo!- siguió lloriqueando, abrazándose a él cuando comprendió que no iba a soltarla.

-Más te vale que lo hagas.- trató de zafarse de su agarre. -¡Vamos, suéltame y ve!- ordenó.

-¡Nop, no quiero!- enterró la nariz en su pecho. -Umm… Hueles bien, Toshiro.- se acurrucó más contra él.

-¡T-tú…!...- ella volvió a carcajearse cuando alzó la vista y lo vio todo rojo otra vez. -Ash, olvídalo.- se rindió. -Solo te llevare a tu casa…-

-¡Nooooooooo!- se abrazó más contra él. -¡Yo quiero quedarme contigo!- ahora se abrazó a su cuello y brincó para enredar sus piernas en su cintura. -Yo quiero estar contigo…- se pegó a él lo más que pudo, apoyando su frente contra una de sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-K-Karin…- tartamudeó.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- la voz cargada de fastidio de Vorarlberna lo hizo voltear a él, pero ella se quedó dónde estaba, más que cómoda.

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó con cansancio el peliblanco al rubio.

-Oh, nada. Nada más que echarlos si es que planean intimar frente a los baños. Guárdenlo para algún motel de quinta.- masculló con frialdad sin ni una pizca de diversión, pero aun así la de ojos negros rió.

-¡N-nosotros no íbamos a intimar!- se defendió el de ojos turquesas, una vez más ruborizado.

-Aja, si, claro. De todos modos lárguense. Tu presencia aquí ya me está dando nauseas, Hitsugaya.- habló no sin una pizca de veneno en su voz.

-Como quieras.- Toshiro volvió a su personalidad helada. -Tengo que llevar a Karin a casa, de todos modos.-

-No fue un placer.- Vorarlberna sonrió con odio antes de irse.

Yuzu, que había estado detrás de él, pareció querer seguirlo, pero vaciló y después se volvió hacia ellos tímidamente.

-Hitsugaya-san.- saludó. -¿Qué le pasa a Karin-chan?- la señaló.

-¡Yuuuuuzuuuuuuuu!-agitó una mano hacia ella. -¡Que linda estás Yuzuuuuu!- sonrió tontamente.

-Está borracha.- suspiró Hitsugaya.

-Si. Me di cuenta.- a la castaña una gota le resbaló por la sien. -¿La vas a llevar a casa?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Umm, si, no creo que sea bueno que se quede aquí más tiempo.- para la grata sorpresa de la menor, la rodeó con un brazo, más relajado mientras ella se negaba a soltarlo.

-Oh, pero yo no creo que eso sea una muy buena idea, Hitsugaya-san.- murmuró la gemela más alta. -Lo que pasa es que… no hay nadie en mi casa que pueda cuidar de Karin-chan. Yo no voy a poder volver hoy, por más que me gustaría, y no hay que molestar a nuestro padre, porque está delicado de salud. Sería un problema llevarla allá en su estado… tan escandaloso…-

-¡Escandaloso!- estalló en otro ataque de carcajadas. -¡Que palabra tan graciosa!- siguió riendo.

-Entiendo.- el mayor rodó los ojos. -¿Quieres que me quedé allí para asegurarme de que no haga mucho escandalo hasta que se duerma?- ofreció.

-Es usted muy amable, Hitsugaya-san, pero realmente preferiría no arriesgarme a despertar a nuestro padre, es muy importante que duerma pacíficamente.- alzó un dedo, como resaltando la importancia de sus palabras.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces?-

-¿Podría… uh… ya sabe, si no es molestia… llevarla a su casa? ¡Solo por esta noche!- agregó ante su cara de espanto.

-No creo que eso sea muy buena idea… de todos modos, apenas me conocen. ¿Cómo puedes confiarme la seguridad de tu hermana?- alzó una ceja.

-Karin-chan me ha hablado mucho de usted.- sonrió dulcemente. -Estoy segura de que es un hombre honorable, Hitsugaya-san. Pero entiendo que este favor es posiblemente mucho pedir. Creo que mejor debo cancelar mis planes.- sus ojos se aguaron.

-¡No, no!- el chico alzó una mano, alarmado ante sus lágrimas. -Creo que podría llevarla a mi casa, se lo debo, es mi culpa que ella esté en este estado, de todos modos. La cuidare. No te preocupes y diviértete.- asintió amable.

-¡Oh, muchísimas gracias, Hitsugaya-san!- hizo una reverencia y luego se acercó a Karin y le acarició el cabello antes de abrazarla como podía, ya que seguía colgada del empresario. -Buenas noches, Karin-chan.- canturreó en voz alta, para luego agregar en un susurró tan bajo que solo ella pudo oírla que aprovechara y lo sedujera hoy mismo.

La menor solo se rió, encontrando sus palabras muy graciosas y sin terminar de entenderlas.

Finalmente, Yuzu se alejó agitando una mano alegremente, yendo tras Vorarlberna que no parecía haberse dado cuenta que faltaba.

-Bien, vamos.- con la Kurosaki pelinegra aun enredada a él, el peliblanco comenzó a salir. -Seguramente aún hay periodistas… Finge que duermes.- recomendó.

Eso no le fue muy difícil, no mientras implicara recostarse sobre su hombro y relajarse inhalando su aroma masculino y fresco.

Cerró los ojos, hundiéndose en la sensación agradable.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaban en el auto, por lo que tuvo que separarse de él, muy a su pesar.

Pero bueno, él la dejó ir adelante, por lo que no se quejó.

-¡Me gusta tanto tu auto, Toshiroooooooo!- brincó sobre el asiento.

-No hagas eso.- solo dijo él.

-¡Es tan lindoooooooo!- se colgó del respaldo de la silla. -¡Pero no te preocupes, tú eres más lindo!- picoteó su mejilla, riendo cuando comenzó a espolvorearse de suave rojo. -¡No estés celosoooo!-

-Cállate.- una vena le palpitaba en la sien.

Ella solo siguió riendo, cuando de repente una arcada recorrió su cuerpo.

-Umm… Toshiro…- lo llamó quedamente.

-¿Qué?- se notaba todavía molesto.

-Creo que… creo que… quiero vomitar…- se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!- la miró completamente horrorizado. -¡No en mi auto!- frenó de golpe a un lado de la carretera y salió de golpe tirándola con él.

Ella, al ser sacudida, no pudo seguir conteniéndolo.

Vomitó sobre el césped.

Sus ojos quemaron con lágrimas de asco mientras derramaba todo el contenido de su estómago en el pobre césped que crecía a un lado de la carretera

Toshiro sostuvo amablemente su cabello en todo momento.

Se puso en pie con dificultad luego de un momento, sintiéndose enferma y con las fuerzas drenadas.

Trastabillo y casi cae, pero él la sostuvo y la cargó estilo novia hasta depositarla de nuevo en el auto.

La garganta y la cabeza le ardían, y una lagrimita se le escapó debido al calor excesivo en sus ojos.

Él se la limpió con el pulgar y acarició su cabello, calmándola considerablemente, antes de dar la vuelta e ir al asiento del conductor.

Puso el auto de nuevo en marcha.

El aire colándose por las ventanas le trajo algo de alivio y lucidez.

-Toshiro…- dijo débilmente al cabo de un momento. -No tienes que hacer esto… Puedes llevarme a mi casa…- ahora la estaba invadiendo la compresión de lo que había hecho Yuzu, le había dado una buena oportunidad para seducirlo.

Pero no lo creía una buena idea.

¿Quién querría a una chica a la que acababa de ver en su peor estado? Seguro que ahora le daría asco siquiera besarla.

-No hay nadie que te cuide en tu casa.- siguió conduciendo. -Deberías tratar de dormir.- recomendó.

-No tienes que sentirte obligado a cuidarme solo por eso…-

-Te dije que te protegería, Kurosaki. Ahora cállate y duerme.- ella hizo un mohín.

-¿De nuevo con "Kurosaki"? Me gusta más que me digas por mi nombre.- sonrió cuando él la miró de reojo.

No volvieron a hablar después de eso durante el viaje, que de todos modos no duró mucho tiempo más, y pararon frente a una enorme mansión que no podía apreciar debido a lo nublado de sus ojos y que también era de noche.

Estaba demasiado débil, por lo que él volvió a tomarla en sus brazos, y la cargó hasta una habitación con una cama enorme y carente de cualquier mueble o alguna indicación de que alguien dormía allí.

La depositó en la cama con suavidad.

-Quédate aquí, iré por sabanas.- salió del cuarto.

Ella, a pesar de que lo cansada que estaba, lucho con todas sus fuerzas para levantarse en sus dos pies y caminar a paso de tortuga a lo que parecía el baño de aquella habitación.

Necesitaba enjuagarse el mal sabor de boca.

Vio su reflejo en el espejo.

Se veía horrible.

Furiosa, se arrancó los adornos del cabello y las manos, y luego se quitó el vestido, porque sentía demasiado calor.

Hundió toda la cabeza en el chorro de agua como pudo, frotándose el rostro y la nuca.

Estúpida fiesta y estúpido jugo amargo que resulto ser estúpido alcohol.

Bufó, la fuerza de sus piernas cediendo por fin, haciéndola incapaz de regresar a la cama por su cuenta.

-Toshiro…- llamó patéticamente. -¡Toshiro!...- se sentía tan débil…

Llamó a su nombre una vez más, y por suerte esta vez él si llegó.

-Karin, p…- entró al baño, solo para salir disparado fuera al verla. -¡¿Qué diablos haces tirada ahí desnuda?!- chilló.

-Relájate, quieres.- le restó importancia. -Estoy en mi ropa interior, es como si fuera un traje de baño, no hagas un escándalo por eso.- él asomó la cabeza con cautela y ella le tendió los brazos. -¿Me devuelves a la cama?- puso sus mejores ojos de cachorro.

Toshiro la envolvió en la manta que había traído antes de alzarla y llevarla devuelta a su añorada cama.

Allí ya había una almohada esperándola, y ella hundió su rostro ahí, suspirando felizmente ante la suavidad.

-Ahora duerme, quieres.- le acarició el cabello un poco antes de hacer amago de irse, pero ella lo sujetó de la muñeca.

-¿A dónde vas?...- inquirió soñolienta.

-Voy a hacer un poco de trabajo y después me voy a la cama…- suspiró con cansancio. -Tú descansa.- trató de zafarse de su agarre.

Pero ella no lo dejó.

-Quédate conmigo, Toshiro.- lo jaló lo suficientemente cerca de ella y enredó sus brazos y sus piernas alrededor de él, gastando en eso sus últimas reservas de fuerza, pero valió la pena, ya que logró tirarlo a la cama junto con ella.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- trató de levantarse, pero se le acostó encima. -Déjame ir, Karin.- ordenó con su voz de mando.

-No.- hundió su rostro en su cuello. -Quiero que durmamos juntos.-

-Karin, no me importa que estés ebria. Soy tu jefe y esto es pasarte de los límites.- ella se quedó helada ante su tono tan excesivamente frío.

Él la miraba con ojos duros, y los de ella se llenaron de lágrimas mientras no oponía resistencia cuando la hizo a un lado y se levantó.

-Oh…- como pudo, girándose con las manos, le dio la espalda, el rechazo pesando como un ancla contra su pecho.

-Lo siento…- su tono fue considerablemente más suave mientras trataba de posar una mano en su hombro, pero ella se estremeció lejos, repeliendo su toque. -¡Karin, tienes que entender!- ahora su tono fue claramente a la defensiva. -No quiero que se confundan las cosas entre nosotros…-

-Tú fuiste el que me besó.- le echó en cara.

Él no dijo nada por un momento.

-Tienes razón, lo siento.- aceptó. -Pero ahora estás ebria y yo… solo no quiero que pase nada de lo que después nos arrepentiremos.-

-Yo no te pedí nada de eso.- dijo sonrojada, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo. -Solamente quería que durmieras conmigo… solo dormir.- recalcó.

-Ese es el problema, Karin.- él la volteó, haciéndola mirarlo. -Yo no quiero solo dormir.- ella se quedó sin aliento ante su lujuriosa mirada turquesa a la tenue luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana. -Yo quiero hacerte algo de lo que después nos arrepentiremos.-

-¿Hacerme… qué…?...- miró añorante sus labios, relamiéndose los suyos propios.

-Esto.- sin ni una palabra más, se abalanzo sobre su boca.

Ella gimió contra su boca, tratando de seguirle el paso mientras la besaba con ferocidad.

Pronto lo sintió lamer sus labios pidiendo entrada, la cual le concedió separándolos, dejándolo explorar con su lengua el interior de su cavidad y acariciar la suya propia.

Cerró los ojos, que hasta el momento había mantenido abiertos para ver sus expresiones, rindiéndose ante la sensación placentera.

Él realmente la estaba besando…

Y le encantaba.

Cuando Yuzu le había ido con la propuesta del plan, había creído que era mejor que la prostitución, pero realmente jamás pensó lograrlo… ni llegar hasta este punto.

Besarlo y tenerlo en una cama dispuesto para ella.

La primera vez que había visto a Hitsugaya Toshiro fue a través de la computadora, cuando buscaban entre los millonarios de la ciudad, y apenas lo vio su primer pensamiento había sido que no le molestaría seducirlo, sonrojándose al instante y desechándolo por completo al segundo siguiente.

Pero Yuzu ya había visto su cara, y se había reído antes de decirle que mejor seleccionaban a ese para ella.

Era tan guapo… y seductor, aunque probablemente no era muy consciente de eso último.

Era en cierto punto hasta inocente, y casi se sentía mal de tener tantos pensamientos impuros respecto a él.

Pero él no parecía quedarse muy atrás, porque sus manos habían apartado la manta y ahora se paseaban de arriba a abajo sobre sus caderas desnudas sin pudor alguno, y su lengua no dejaba de someter a la suya.

Recobrando un poco de fuerza debido a la repentina explosión de deseo, llevó sus manos a desanudar su corbata y quitar su chaqueta deslizándola por sus hombros antes de que él la arrojara al piso y luego la ayudara a quitarle la camisa botón a botón.

Pronto, él estuvo desnudo de la cintura para arriba, y ahora sus manos acariciaban por su vientre y su pecho, pasando su mano izquierda por su clavícula y su garganta y la derecha trazando formas imaginarias en su cadera.

Probablemente envalentonada por el alcohol aún en su sistema, llevó sus manos a sus hombros, acariciándolo también.

Las deslizó por sus omoplatos hasta más abajo en sus costillas hasta el borde de sus pantalones, deleitándose con su piel suave.

Él dejó su boca de pronto, bajando hasta su cuello, depositando pequeños besos a lo largo de su mandíbula antes de mordisquear el punto en el que latía su pulso. Sus manos resbalaron su camino hasta sus muslos, al principio solo reposando allí, para luego masajear y acariciar en toda la regla.

Ella gemía suavemente, disfrutando de sus atenciones.

Sin embargo, pronto sintió un bulto crecer contra su bajo vientre, y las alarmas se dispararon en su cabeza, haciéndola abrir los ojos, el hechizo roto.

Toda su valentía infundida por el alcohol se esfumó, y solo sintió miedo de lo que estaba por hacer con un tipo que ni siquiera era su novio, que no tenía idea de qué sentía por ella, y que ella ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que sentía por él.

Y no tenía idea de si quería parar porque estaba asustada de un desconocido o de sus propios sentimientos.

Se puso tensa, dejó de acariciarlo y de responder a sus toques con gemidos, a lo que él la miró interrogante, deteniendo sus movimientos pero sin apartarse.

Ella solo lo observó con ojos amplios, sin parpadear, jadeando, con la boca entreabierta, tiesa como una roca en sus brazos.

El peliblanco frunció el ceño, una mezcla de emociones jugando en sus ojos, antes de apartarse de ella de un salto, volviendo a pararse en sus 2 pies y recogiendo su camisa.

-¿Qué pasa…?...- preguntó algo sorprendida de su acto repentino.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Discúlpame.- dijo sin mirarla.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- frunció el ceño en la confusión.

-Estás ebria.- señaló. -Y me estoy aprovechando de ti. Por eso, te pido que me perdones.- apartó la mirada de la suya.

Ella tragó saliva.

Al final, había tenido la oportunidad y no había sido capaz.

Yuzu estaría muy decepcionada.

Ella misma estaba decepcionada.

¡Se había acobardado cuando eso era exactamente lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, lo que debía hacer!

Debía hacer aquello por su padre, debería haberse tragado el miedo y la inseguridad y haber seguido adelante, tenía todo a favor, él estaba dispuesto, a ella no le estaba exactamente disgustando lo que le hacía, y hasta tenía unas copas de más.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida como para paralizarse?

-Yo no quería que pararas…- mintió, en un intento de reparar su error.

Él la miró con algo parecido a la ternura, aunque no estaba muy segura, ya que sus ojos de nueva cuenta se habían nublado mientras que las fuerzas volvían a abandonarla.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama, tomándola suavemente de los hombros para volver a acostarla y luego taparla con la manta que antes habían hecho a un lado.

Le acarició el cabello y la mejilla, antes de depositar un dulce beso en su frente.

-Buenas noches, Karin.- fue lo último que escuchó antes de finalmente caer dormida.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

Intereses.

Capítulo 10: Culpa.

Duchas frías. Aquella era la primera vez que Toshiro necesitaba una de esas por una razón que no era el calor del verano.

Estuvo bajo el chorro de agua helada lo que le pareció una maldita hora entera.

Pero incluso después de eso, el rubor permanecía fijo en su rostro, indispuesto a dar marcha atrás después de haber ascendido todo el camino por su cuello.

De todos modos aquella era la menor de sus preocupaciones, él solo estaba agradecido de que, a pesar de que su rostro seguía como adorno navideño, la ducha fría había logrado bajar su… excitación.

Pero había sido tan difícil…

Apenas empezaba a sentir que ya se estaba "calmando", y todas las imágenes de lo que había hecho con Karin volvían a su mente.

Su lengua caliente enredada con la suya, su piel suave, sus manos tímidas, sus caricias tiernas, sus dulces gemidos…

Frenó el ritmo de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un tirón doloroso en la zona de la entrepierna.

Como siguiera así tendría que volver a la jodida ducha fría.

Cielo santo. ¿Cómo iba a mirarla a la cara ahora?

Si antes se había sentido mortificado por un beso forzado, ahora que la había estado prácticamente a punto de violar solo podía querer echarse una soga al cuello antes de tener que mirar a esos ojos negros que lo volvían tan…

Suspiró.

¿Él simplemente no podía dejar de tener ese tipo de pensamientos respecto a ella, no?

Maldita sea la hora en la que sus hormonas habían decidido empezar a hacer acto de presencia.

¿Por qué ahora y por qué no antes cuándo era un puberto quinceañero con mucho tiempo libre?

Porque antes, susurró una voz en su mente, no conocías a Kurosaki Karin.

Pasó una mano furiosamente por su cabello.

¿Qué pasaba con él? ¡Él no era así! ¡Él era un caballero! ¡Moriría antes de propasarse con alguna chica indefensa!

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con él?

Le gustaba Karin, eso era lo más que evidente, pero…

¿Cuál era exactamente la magnitud de sus sentimientos por ella?

¿No podría estar…?...

"Cuando te enamoras", le había dicho Matsumoto una vez, "es como si se marcará un antes y un después en tu vida. Y puede que el antes haya sido completamente horrible, o haya sido increíble, pero como sea, el antes empalidecerá ante lo increíble… o lo horrible, que puede ser la vida después de que te hayas enamorado. Porque cuando te enamoras, los sentimientos, todo tú, se magnifica."

En esa época, no le había prestado la menor atención, creyendo que solo se trataba de otro de sus delirios con Ichimaru.

Pero… ¿podría estar él… enamorado?...

No, se dijo de inmediato.

Eso era ridículo.

La conocía hace… ¿cuánto? ¿Una semana?

Fue odio a primera vista, porque la había conocido con la chica empapándolo en "comida" repugnante.

Y había estado TAN furioso.

Había querido humillarla, hacerle mal.

Y luego, se había sentido como un idiota.

Se había sentido tan culpable y decepcionado de sí mismo.

Haberse querido vengar era solo lo más infantil que había hecho en años. Era obvio que ella no lo había hecho adrede, pero había estado demasiado molesto como para querer pensar lógicamente.

Para cuando finalmente volvió a sus sentidos ya había metido la pata con ella, y luego… luego pasaron demasiadas cosas.

Sin embargo no, reafirmó, él simplemente no estaba en ningún momento pronto cerca de enamorarse de ella.

Le gustaba mucho, eso era todo.

Pero, ¿podría realmente ser tan fácil acallar sus sentimientos?

Hasta ahora no estaba haciendo exactamente el mejor trabajo en eso.

Esperaba que no quisiera matarlo mañana que se despertara. Esperaba que no se marchara sin antes decirle. Esperaba que no quisiera dejarle de hablar. Infiernos, esperaba que con suerte no lo odiara.

Estuvo haciendo papeleo con el fin de distraer su mente hasta que sintió los parpados pesados del sueño y finalmente se permitió ir a la cama, seguro de que apenas la tocara se dormiría sin pensamientos acerca de cierta chica pelinegra dormida a tan solo unas pocas habitaciones de distancia.

Solo durmió tres horas.

Se levantó de la cama gimiendo, frotándose los ojos, deseando no tener tantas ojeras o se ganaría otro regaño de Matsumoto.

Se duchó, dejando al agua tibia arrastrar los restos de sueño de él, cuando de repente todo volvió a su mente.

Oh, maldita sea…

Terminó de ducharse lo más rápido que pudo, vistiéndose con tan solo pantalones de chándal y la primera camiseta que encontró.

Corrió hacia el cuarto donde la había dejado, rogando porque siguiera ahí.

Eran las 6 am, no podía haberse levantado tan temprano después de aquella borrachera, ¿verdad? Tenía que seguir ahí, ¿cierto?

Abrió la puerta de golpe sin contemplaciones debido a la preocupación de que se hubiera marchado, mirando frenéticamente por toda la habitación.

Ella no estaba.

Sus hombros se desplomaron.

Buscó en el baño de la habitación, perdiendo toda esperanza cuando lo vio vacío.

Ella realmente se había ido.

¡Maldita sea!

¡Seguro ya no querría volver a hablarle nunca!

Era un idiota, se odiaba.

Salió del cuarto, recostándose sobre la pared enfrente de la puerta, pensando, tratando de encontrar una forma de redimirse por su imperdonable acto.

Pero lo peor era que le daba toda la razón al odiarlo. Al no querer perdonarlo.

-¡Maldición!- con toda su furia, estrelló su puño en la pared. -¡MALDICIÓN!- sin importarle ya tener los nudillos sangrándole, volvió a golpear la pared con el mismo puño, el dolor una distracción bienvenida.

Recostó ahora su frente contra la pared, permitiéndose unos minutos para ahogarse en la autocompasión.

Lo había arruinado.

La primera chica que lograba llamar su atención y lo había arruinado.

Ahora lo sabía, no quería evitar ser alguien en su vida, por tonterías como el trabajo, la reputación o la juventud de ambos.

Quería conocerla, conquistarla, protegerla.

Se estaba realmente enamorando… y quizás eso no era tan malo.

¿Por qué debía frenar sus sentimientos, sus deseos?

Recordó una de las cosas que su padre les había dicho a Hinamori y a él en la época en la que su enfermedad recién comenzaba a hacerse presente.

"La cadena de hoteles es sin duda uno de mis mayores orgullos en la vida. Pero no es mi vida. Y yo la abandonaría en un segundo, sin dudarlo, por ustedes, mis hijos. Nunca sacrifiquen su vida por la empresa. No lo vale. No digo que la descuiden, confió en que sabrán llevarla. Pero no la conviertan en su vida. Vivan, perdonen, amen. Eso, valdrá."

Su padre le había dicho, también, en una de sus últimas semanas, que esperaba que se consiguiera una esposa y tuviera un hijo o hija para heredarle la empresa, pero lo había dicho en un tono que no le inspiró ninguna carga, un tono que era más bien como si le estuviera proponiendo la idea pero sin presiones, dándole la opción, y justamente por eso él, después de morir su padre, se decidió a que cuando fuera mayor se conseguiría una mujer y tendría un heredero.

Nunca espero, sin embargo, que encontraría una mujer que le interesara tan pronto.

Ni tampoco esperó que fuera tan estúpido para ahuyentarla la primera semana.

Genial, Hitsugaya. Eres un puto genio.

Suspiró pesadamente, su frente aun contra el muro.

Cuando de repente un aroma dulce invadió sus fosas nasales.

Extrañadísimo, finalmente se despegó de la pared, siguiendo el aroma agradable hasta su cocina.

Abrió la puerta con cautela, casi como si esperara que algún animal rabioso le saltara a la cara, pero todo lo que vio fue la cocina vacía, con el refrigerador abierto, algunas ollas sobre la cocina, y un plato con un gran Omelette con fruta y tostadas a un lado.

Su boca cayó abierta.

¿Acaso Karin había hecho eso por él antes de irse?

Su corazón se relajó un poco, antes de dispararse a toda velocidad cuando sorpresivamente Karin salió de detrás de la puerta del refrigerador, cargando un frasco de miel y una jarra llena de lo que parecía jugo de naranja, cerrando la puerta con su pie descalzó.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente.

-Buenos días…- dejó el frasco y la jarra en la mesa. -¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó como si nada, tomando unos vasos y platos de la alacena. Él no dijo nada, estaba completamente paralizado. -Yo me… me tome la libertad de hacer el desayuno, y… y tomar prestada una de tus camisetas… Espero que no te moleste.- se notaba nerviosa.

Solo recién ahí bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo, notando como efectivamente ella estaba usando una de sus camisetas, que, por cierto, casi se le caía por los hombros y le llegaba solo hasta medio muslo.

Con el rostro en llamas, volvió su mirada a los ojos negros.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?- pestañeó confundido, después de todo, era él el que tenía que disculparse.

-Bueno, yo… yo quería agradecerte…- sirvió el jugo en dos vasos, evitando su mirada.

-¿Agradecerme?- casi chilló, casi escandalizado. -¿Por qué querrías agradecerme?-

-Bueno, pues por lo de Kuchiki Byakuya.- se encogió de hombros, cortando el Omelette a la mitad y sirviendo una mitad en otro plato, junto con algunas tostadas y frutas. -Y por lo de dejarme pasar la noche aquí para que Yuzu no tuviera que cancelar sus planes, eso fue lindo.- se sonrojó ligeramente. -¿Te gusta el huevo?- cambió el tema abruptamente.

Él asintió, medio perdido a lo que estaba pasando, limpiando los restos de sangre de su puño con una servilleta cuando ella no lo veía.

-¿Por qué… actúas como si nada hubiera pasado?...- preguntó sin poder evitarlo, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella, ahora friendo dos huevos en una sartén, lo miró de reojo, ligeramente confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se ruborizó profundamente. -¿Lo dices por… por qué dije algo cuando estaba borracha o por qué?- sus hombros estaban visiblemente tensos.

El alma se le cayó a los pies cuando el entendimiento lo golpeó.

Karin no lo recordaba.

Ella no recordaba lo de ayer, lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Por alguna razón, más que aliviarlo le… dolía…

¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?

-¿Qué tanto recuerdas de anoche?...- inquirió con cautela, dejándose caer en una silla.

-Umm… no mucho después de que empecé a tomar…- sacó los huevos y puso uno en cada plato junto con las mitades de Omelette. -Recuerdo un poco de cuando hablamos con Yuzu y algo sobre viajar en tu coche… Después todo está en blanco.- volvió a encogerse de hombros, tomando ahora una jarra con café y dos tazas, una pequeña y otra más grande.

Él tomó la taza grande, sirviéndose el café con manos temblorosas, pálido, hasta que finalmente ella le quitó la taza y termino de servirle, poniendo solo una cucharada de azúcar como le indicó.

Comenzó a beberlo haciendo grandes esfuerzos por tranquilizarse.

La Kurosaki se sentó frente a él, tomando la taza pequeña y sirviéndose café con dos cucharadas de azúcar, untando miel en sus tostadas y echándole una pisca de sal a su huevo frito, teniendo todo listo antes de empezar a engullir su desayuno.

Cálmate, se dijo a sí mismo. Ella no recuerda tu error imperdonable, eso debería ser bueno…

¿Pero entonces por qué se sentía como una patada al estómago?

La verdad era que se sentía tan culpable… y prefería mil veces que lo odiara a que lo tratara tan inmerecidamente bien.

Pero de todos modos no tenía las agallas para decirle lo que había hecho con ella. Lo que casi le hizo…

Comió el desayuno, sin el corazón para desperdiciarlo cuando se notaba que le había puesto tanto esfuerzo, con su culpa aumentando debido a lo maravillosamente delicioso que era.

Se sentía horrible. Sin embargo fue incapaz de mantener el silencio cuando la vio mirándolo de forma esperanzada y nerviosa.

-Está exquisito.- la felicitó. -Muchas gracias, Karin.- un pequeño sonrojo complacido se extendió por sus mejillas. -¿A qué hora te levantaste, de todos modos?- cambió de tema, tratando de calmar el culpable aleteo de su corazón.

-A las 4 de la mañana. La resaca es horrible.- hizo un mohín en lo que mordisqueaba una fresa. La imagen aumento su culpa al encontrar aquello bastante… sexy… -Ya sabía qué hacer, sin embargo, por las experiencias de mi padre… Tome un jugo de limón con un poco de miel, fue muy eficaz, al poco tiempo ya me sentía bien.- sonrió, luego lo miró nerviosa otra vez. -Realmente espero que no te molesten las libertades que me tomó en tu cocina…-

-Está bien.- le dio una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora. -Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de…- casi haberla violado. -Este grandioso desayuno…- de pronto estaba seguro que la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

La menor no pareció notarlo, sin embargo.

-¡Me alegra que te guste! Tenía miedo de estar siendo demasiado ostentosa… y también hice para mí así que creí que tal vez te enfadarías…- bebió nerviosamente su jugo.

Negó con la cabeza.

-De ninguna manera. Ya quisiera yo tener un desayuno así todos los días… O al menos desayunar todos los días algo más que café…- dio un mordisco al Omelette, para luego dar un sorbo del jugo natural de naranja, pensando que podría acostumbrarse a aquello.

Recordó la conversación que había tenido con su secretaria, donde ella le sugería volver a la asistente de Inoue su chef personal en el hotel. Pero de repente la idea de tenerla cocinando en su casa brilló en su mente.

Si se volvía la cocinera de la casa eso podría valer como una buena excusa para darle un aumento considerable en su sueldo, y seguro que ella necesitaba mucho dinero, por cómo estaba su situación familiar. Y él quería ayudarla.

Aunque ahora tenía el pequeñísimo problema de que sería muy peligroso mantenerla en su casa, pues no sabía si podría controlarse con solo ellos dos en su casa.

Sin embargo, todavía lo consideró, pensando que no habría nada de malo en que fuera su chef en el hotel.

-¿Si sabes que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día, no?- su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. -¿Cómo puedes desayunar solo café todos los días? Eso no puede ser sano.- negó reprobatoriamente.

-¿Tú qué me recomendarías comer entonces?- indagó sin poder contenerse.

Sus pestañas revolotearon en la confusión por un momento, antes de que se dispusiera a contestarle.

-Debes tener una dieta balanceada y variada.- se sirvió más jugo una vez se le acabaron las cosas que comer. -Y aunque no lo creas, leche y cereal es una de las mejores opciones.- sonrió como si eso le pareciera divertido.

-Lo creo, aunque nunca tendría el tiempo para encargarme de esas cosas, me encantaría tener a alguien velando por mi dieta…- se frotó la barbilla con un dedo, convocando a todas sus agallas y acallando a las alarmas que sonaban en su mente para hacer la propuesta. -Tendría que contratar a una chef cuya comida me guste mucho para que se asegure de que yo esté bien alimentado…-

-¿Hmm?- ella lo miró expectante a lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Hace mucho que no tengo a nadie quien me cocine, desde que mi hermana se marchó… Me vendría bien una cocinera.-

-Hmm.- casi no estaba pestañeando, parecía que captaba su indirecta y estaba de acuerdo.

Eso le dio el coraje para hacer la pregunta.

-¿Crees qué… tú quieras ser esa cocinera?-

-¡Si!- dijo un poco demasiado rápido, para luego encogerse en su lugar, tratando de ocultar la emoción en sus ojos. -Quiero decir… Umm… Depende. ¿Cuánto me pagarías, qué pasa con mi otro empleo siendo asistente de Orihime-chan?- entrecerró los ojos.

-Puedes seguir siendo su asistente, solo que en un horario más reducido… Y… bueno, te pagaría el triple de lo que recibes en ese empleo. Solo que tendrías que prepararme las tres comidas…-

-Cuatro.- lo corrigió.

-¿Cuatro?-

-Si, te voy a hacer las cuatro comidas. Alguien que solo desayuna café las necesita.- se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

-…Ok… Las 4 comidas serán…- se alzó de hombros. -¿Y qué dices?-

-Aceptó.- ahora él pestañeó.

-¿No vas a pensarlo más?- alzó una ceja.

-Nop. Acepto.-

-Tendrías que levantarte temprano para hacerme un buen desayuno en el hotel.- señaló.

-No te voy a hacer el desayuno en el trabajo.- bufó como si hubiera propuesto algo ridículo. -Te lo voy a hacer aquí en tu casa.- sonrió.

-¿Estás loca? Para eso tendrías que hacer un viaje innecesario y levantarte aún más temprano, y…-

-Oye.- lo frenó alzando una mano. -Ese es mi problema. Pero es justo que si vas a pagarme tanto, mínimo tengas tu desayuno listo antes de ir al trabajo.- se llevó las manos a las caderas.

-¿Segura? Por qué yo me voy a las 6 y tendrías que estar aquí a las 5:30 mínimo.-

Ella gimió.

-¿Quién se levanta tan temprano?- bufó otra vez. -Pero como sea, solo tengo que acostarme un poco más temprano. No me matara.- se encogió de hombros. Él hizo lo mismo.

-Como quieras. Empezaras el lunes.-

-Ok. Trato.- le tendió una mano.

Él vaciló un poco, antes de finalmente decidirse a estrechársela, aunque apartándola rápidamente ante la súbita sensación de calidez.

Ella sonrió divertida, antes de disponerse a juntar la mesa.

-Eh… Te ayudo.- tomó las jarras, guardándolas en sus respectivos lugares, para luego terminar de recoger todo y ayudarla a lavar los platos sucios.

Vio el reloj. Eran las 6:30.

Debía estar en el trabajo en media hora.

La pelinegra siguió su mirada y alzó levemente las cejas.

-¿Trabajas hoy?-

-Uh… si.-

-¿Y mañana?-

-También.-

-¿Es qué tú trabajas todos los días de primera a última hora?- frunció el ceño.

-Claro que no.- hizo una mueca. -Tengo descansos… unas cuantas veces al mes…- y por cuantas veces se refería a un solo fin de semana al mes.

La menor negó reprobatoriamente con la cabeza.

-Creí que eras un explotador con tus trabajadores… pero te auto-explotas… Eso tampoco puede ser sano…-

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Mi trabajo es muy importante.- se cruzó de brazos, algo a la defensiva.

-¿Y siempre fue así? ¿Siempre trabajaste tanto?- lo miró casi con pena.

-No, yo… Yo solía tener a mi hermana para ayudarme, pero… Ella ya no está más…- terminaron de lavar y fue a secarse las manos, evitando su mirada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Está…?...-

-No.- negó de inmediato. -Ella está bien, es solo…- suspiró, mirando al reloj. ¿Debería contarle o ir a trabajar? Bueno, él era el jefe y no tenía ninguna reunión tan temprano. ¿Quién iba a regañarlo? -Es solo que le pasó algo terrible…- Karin lo miró con su entera atención, y él resistió su primer impulso de tomar su muñeca, miedo de tocarla, y en su lugar le indicó con la mirada que fueran a sentarse.

-¿Qué… qué le pasó?- preguntó en tono suave.

Tomó una respiración profunda y se decidió a hablar.

-Ella se había casado, pero su marido resulto que solo la quería por interés. Porque quería robarle su dinero.- apretó los dientes con furia. -Planeó un accidente para ella que la dejó en coma por varios meses, mientras él le robaba su dinero. Yo lo descubrí demasiado tarde, y él huyó con todo el dinero de mi hermana. Pero quizás eso no me hubiera estado molestando tanto hasta hoy de no ser por el estado en que dejó a mi pobre hermana. Cuando despertó del coma y se enteró, estaba devastada. Tanto que se negó a creerlo y… y me acusó a mí de haber robado su dinero, y de que por mi culpa él la había dejado. Ella me odio a causa de eso… Requirió mucho tratamiento psicológico y ayuda de nuestra abuela para que volviera a entrar en razón. Pero aún tiene secuelas de eso, de vez en cuando, y por esa razón permanece con nuestra abuela.- y lejos de mí. -Está declarada emocionalmente incapaz de trabajar. Puede que tome años volver a ser como lo era antes de ese… ese maldito hijo de puta interesado.- gruñó las últimas palabras con desprecio. -Odio a toda la gente como él… Esa gente que hace todo por intereses… sin importarles los sentimientos de la gente… Son solo mierda.-

Tomó otra respiración profunda, tratando de calmarse.

Alzó la vista para ver a la Kurosaki, sorprendiéndose al hallar su rostro tan… pálido…

¿Qué le ocurría? No creía que su relato hubiera sido tan horrible…

¿O será que ella había recordado lo que casi le había hecho anoche?

Rogó porque no.

Era demasiado cobarde para hacerle frente a su desprecio.

Más cuando ahora se había decidido a por fin ser un hombre y conquistarla.

Y un día, cuando estuviera seguro de que ella no querría salir de su vida para siempre, se lo confesaría.

Sería su secreto.

Solo debía ignorar la culpa.

-¿Y si…?...- la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos. -¿Y si esas personas se vieran obligadas a… actuar por interés… sin quererlo realmente, por necesidad?...- preguntó con voz muy baja.

Alzó una ceja hacia ella.

-Ese bastardo embustero no lo hacía por necesidad, eso te lo aseguro.- bufó con su tono más sarcástico, recordando como ya era bastante rico y a pesar de eso le robó a la dulce e ingenua Hinamori.

-No estoy hablando de él. Sino de… Tú estás diciendo que crees que todas las personas que actúan por interés son… mierda… ¡Pero! ¿Y si no tuvieran otra opción? ¿No crees que merecerían… otra oportunidad?...-

Él considero sus palabras.

Sinceramente, nunca le daría otra oportunidad al hijo de puta de Aizen.

Pero tratándose de otra persona… que hiciera algo… más pequeño que enamorar y robarle todo cruelmente a alguien… por necesidad… una persona interesada por necesidad…

Se le venían muchos tipos de actitudes y actos de personas interesadas, pero todos le parecían muy crueles y egoístas, e incluso si lo hicieran por necesidad, estaba convencido de que tenía que haber alguna otra forma que la de jugar con los sentimientos de la gente.

Solo alguien realmente cruel e interesado podría hacer ese tipo de bajezas.

La necesidad no era una excusa.

-No.- contestó rotundamente. -Ese tipo de personas solo pueden ser mierda.- aseguró.

Ella lo miró con la expresión en blanco por un segundo.

¿No podía haberse ofendido solo porque dio su opinión, verdad?

-Entiendo…- finalmente dijo, con la mirada oscurecida, sus ojos negros fijos en el suelo y… ¿era idea suya o se habían cristalizados? -Debería irme.- su corazón se paralizó por un momento. -Tengo que cuidar a mi padre y tú tienes que trabajar así que… no te retrasare más…- dio un débil y patético intento de sonrisa.

-Oh.- trató de ocultar su profunda desilusión. -Te llevare a tu casa, entonces.-

-¡No!- lo miró rabiosamente por un segundo, casi haciéndolo dar un paso atrás, antes de que su mirada volviera a ser tranquila, y tal vez un poco dura. -Tomaré un taxi. Quiero tomar un taxi.- corrigió cuando trató de protestar. -Nos vemos mañana, jefe.- comenzó a dar la vuelta para irse.

El peliblanco apretó los labios, tomándola de la muñeca.

Ella volteó a verlo y él trató desesperadamente de encontrar una excusa para retenerla.

-Mañana… Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi abuela.- recordó, felicitándose mentalmente. -Y bueno… ya que en todos los periódicos te presentaran como mi novia pensé… en llevarte conmigo a verla.- la miró nerviosamente.

De nuevo, lo miró con la expresión en blanco por un segundo, antes de contestar.

-Ok.- se encogió de hombros.

Se zafó de su agarre y salió de la casa, ignorando completamente el hecho de que vestía solo con su camiseta que dejaba a la vista más de lo que él querría que alguien más le viera, aparte de que iba descalza.

Él rodó los ojos. No la iba a dejar hacerse eso a ella misma.

Decidido a no perder ni un segundo más, corrió a la habitación donde la había alojado la noche anterior por sus cosas, y salió en su persecución, agradeciendo que aún no hubiera cruzado el extenso jardín.

En su estado de yo-soy-el-jefe, la tomó de la muñeca, y la jaló hasta su auto, importándole poco sus quejas.

Como ella siguió sus quejas, retrasándolo con sus luchas, finalmente perdió la paciencia y se la cargó al hombro.

La chica chilló y el chico contuvo su sonrisa.

La metió en el asiento del pasajero y le dio sus cosas, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia antes de rodar el carro e ir al asiento del conductor, arrancando y tomando rumbo a la clínica Kurosaki.

Ella se la pasó haciendo rabietas todo el viaje, pero la ignoró.

Llegaron a su destino y la menor se bajó del vehículo con un portazo, sin siquiera mirarlo ni una vez.

Suspiró.

Lo importante era que había llegado a salvo.

Una vez la vio entrar a su casa tomó rumbo devuelta a su casa para cambiarse, ponerse decente y así comenzar a trabajar en el hotel.

Llevaría a Karin a la fiesta de su abuela.

Eso lo hacía feliz.

Sabía que su abuela y tal vez incluso hasta Hinamori la adorarían.

Él ya la adoraba.

Y sabía que en algún futuro cercano, quizás podría enamorarse de ella…

Hasta entonces pues… vería que le deparaba la vida…

A pesar de que su culpa por lo que casi le había hecho anoche no había disminuido, esperaba algún día tener la oportunidad de disculparse adecuadamente.

Rogaba porque ella no lo despreciara cuando ese día llegara.

Que no recordara aquello sin duda fue un duro golpe. Y era consciente de que mientras más tiempo dejara pasar, más imperdonable sería su error.

Pero simplemente no tenía las agallas por el momento.

Tenía demasiado miedo de perderla.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Intereses.

Capítulo 11: Visita a la dulce abuelita.

Apenas entró a su casa, Karin ignoró las preguntas de Yuzu y subió directo a su habitación, lanzándose a su cama y enterrando el rostro en su almohada.

"Ese tipo de personas solo pueden ser mierda."

Bufó al recordar las palabras de Toshiro, odiándose porque le hayan afectado tanto.

A ella no debía importarle su opinión o cuanto la odiaría cuando se enterara de sus verdaderas intenciones. No debía importarle que era 100% seguro que jamás la perdonaría y la consideraría de la peor escoria en la Tierra.

Pero entonces… ¿por qué sentía que quería llorar?

Era ridículo. Se suponía que debía ser fuerte por su familia, no ponerse a lloriquear por el afecto de un ricachón que, aunque ya sabía que era una buena persona, prácticamente no conocía.

Solo debía importarle su familia.

Nada más.

Recordó lo que le había dicho respecto a su hermana. Había estado muy sorprendida de que compartiera aquello con ella, y sintió su corazón ablandarse y casi derretirse al notar lo mucho que quería a su familia… solo para luego partirse en pedazos cuando él le reveló su opinión por la gente interesada, gente como ella.

Y para colmo, había aceptado acompañarlo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su abuela mañana. ¿Cómo sería capaz de hacerle frente a su familia con las pésimas intensiones que tenía con él? ¿Cómo podría mirar a los ojos a las personas que más amaban al hombre que quería robar? Solo esperaba no sentirse tanto como la… mierda… que era.

-Oh, papá…- una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. -¿Cómo voy a hacer esto?- sollozó. –Ichi-nii… ¿cómo podré proteger a Yuzu?- sollozó otra vez con más lágrimas cayendo. -¿Cómo puedo mantener unidos los trozos de esta familia, mamá?...- enterró el rostro en la almohada mientras se maldecía por ser tan patética.

Oyó suaves golpes en la puerta.

-¿Karin-chan?- la llamó Yuzu.

Se secó las lágrimas y se frotó los ojos lo mejor que pudo.

-Entra.-

Su gemela entró sonriendo tensamente con un vaso de jugo, ella lo tomó agradecida.

-¿Y bien, Karin-chan? ¿Vas a decirme lo qué pasó para que terminaras llorando así?- la pelinegra apartó el rostro avergonzada.

-¿Puedes olvidarlo Yuzu?- bebió el jugo, agradecida de tener la certeza de que esta vez no era alcohol. –No quiero hablar de eso…-

La castaña infló una mejilla infantilmente.

-Bien.- cedió. –Pero quiero que me cuentes cómo te fue anoche que logre que te llevara a su casa.- sonrió feliz con su triunfo.

-Eso no fue buena idea, tonta.- gimió con fastidio. –Estaba borracha, más que darme una ventaja fue muy estúpido, ¿qué tal si decía algo acerca del plan?- la mayor palideció.

-Pero no dijiste nada, ¿cierto?- preguntó temerosa.

-No, no lo creo. No recuerdo mucho de anoche, pero él no actuó como si hubiera dicho algo.- meditó pensativa.

-¿Al menos algo bueno salió de esto?-

-Tuve un ascenso y un aumento, y mañana voy a acompañarlo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su abuela.-

Yuzu sonrió con más ánimos.

-¡Eso suena como algo bueno! ¡Estás más cerca de cumplir la meta!- celebró.

-¿Cómo te va a ti?- el ánimo de la de ojos marrones decayó. -¿Yuzu?- la llamó al ver que hacía pucheros.

-Yo no… no creo que lo mío con Yukio Vorarlberna pueda ser…- se cruzó de brazos, pensativa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Hay algo que he estado sospechando pero… me temó que no podré decírtelo hasta confirmarlo.- evadió el tema.

La menor frunció el ceño, su gemela castaña rara vez no quería decirle las cosas, pero respetaría sus deseos, si no quería hablar, por ahora no insistiría.

-Bien, pero no te olvides de mantenerme alerta con tus avances en Vorarlberna, yo te cuento todos mis avances con T… Hitsugaya.- bueno, al menos la mayoría.

-Claro, no lo olvidaré.- sonrió dulcemente. -¡Por cierto, Karin-chan!- sus ojos marrones de repente se iluminaron. -¡Hoy es día de visita!- aplaudió ilusionada. -¡Por fin veremos a Onii-chan!- sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-Es cierto…- ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? -¡Finalmente podremos ver a Ichi-nii!- su sonrisa también fue un poco agridulce.

-Es una lástima que papá no pueda ir…- de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que pronto comenzó a derramar. –No puedo creer que papá tenga que pasar sus últimos meses de vida lejos de su primer hijo.- sollozó enterrando el rostro entre las manos sin poder contenerse. Karin se apresuró a abrazarla.

-Ya, Yuzu, ¿lo olvidas? ¡Estos no son sus últimos meses! ¡Nosotras conseguiremos el dinero y lo salvaremos!- forzó una sonrisa.

-Si… cierto…- la mayor se limpió las lágrimas. –Voy a ir a asegurarme de que papá estará bien, tú prepara todo.-

-Claro.-

Poco tiempo después partieron en el auto rumbo a la penitenciaría, hicieron los trámites necesarios y finalmente pudieron ir a la oficina de visitas para reunirse con su hermano mayor.

Grande fue su sorpresa, sin embargo, cuando entraron y encontraron a otra persona ya allí.

La de ojos negros reconoció de inmediato a esa mujer sentada frente a su hermano.

-¡Kuchiki Rukia!- abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida.

-¿Kuchiki?...- el entendimiento y las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de la mayor de las gemelas. -¡¿Pero… pero qué hace aquí?!- se cruzó de brazos, viéndose temblorosa mientras trataba de contener el llanto.

-S-será mejor que me vaya ahora, Ichigo…- la mujer petite rápidamente se despidió de su hermano e hizo una reverencia ante ellas antes de retirarse de la habitación.

-Ichi-nii…- Karin parpadeó. -¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Qué ya olvidaste que es la mujer a la que trataste… de robar?- lo miró con tristeza y confusión, a lo que él suspiró y se frotó las sienes.

-Es una larga historia, solo sepan que ella me ha perdonado y ahora somos… algo así como amigos… No sé porque pero por alguna razón creyó en que yo no soy un desalmado psicópata, aquella noche en su casa… en fin, es una larga historia, y muy complicada, así que pueden elegir entre perder el tiempo hablando de eso o simplemente conversar con su hermano y pasar tiempo juntos que es lo que supongo que han venido a hacer.- extendió los brazos, a lo que las gemelas a pesar de estar extrañadas no dudaron en abrazarlo.

-¡Te hemos echado mucho de menos, Onii-chan!- lloriqueó Yuzu.

-Sí, pero aún queremos que nos expliques lo que pasa aquí.- Karin se separó del abrazo rápidamente.

Su hermano se removió incómodo en el abrazo de Yuzu, que no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo en el corto plazo.

-Bueno…- suspiró, revolviéndose el cabello. –Aquel día, cuando fui a robar a la mansión Kuchiki, entré en el cuarto de Rukia y la vi dormida, así que yo… me puse a hacer lo que tenía que hacer lo más silenciosamente posible. Tome un jarrón que parecía valioso, una caja con joyas y una placa de cristal que contenía un collar muy bello de flores de Sakura. Estuve a punto de irme cuando de repente Rukia despertó y me gritó casi llorando que no me llevara el collar, porque era un recuerdo que le dejó su hermana fallecida.- bajó la cabeza. –Claro que no pude llevármelo, así que volví sobre mis pasos y deje el collar cuidadosamente sobre su escritorio junto a su placa. Ella pareció impresionada pero yo de inmediato tuve que huir porque podía escuchar el sonido de los guardias de la mansión a punto de entrar al cuarto para perseguirme. Y ya sabrán cómo terminó eso, me atraparon.- sonrió amargamente. –Poco tiempo después ella vino a visitarme a la prisión a escondidas de su hermano, me preguntó por qué no le había robado el collar y sí le había robado lo otro. Acabe contándole todo y parece que se compadeció de mí, incluso trató de convencer a su hermano de que retirara los cargos… inútilmente, claro está.- suspiró. –Rukia es… muy especial.- su mirada brillaba al hablar de ella.

Yuzu y Karin intercambiaron miradas. Esto no auguraba nada que pudiera terminar bien, Kuchiki Byakuya ya estaba respirando sobre sus cuellos, no quería imaginar cómo se pondría si descubría que su hermano aparte de robarlos estaba interesado en su hermana. Claro que no iban a decirle a su hermano como el Kuchiki las molestaba, no querían preocuparlo.

Conversaron un rato más con él, lo abrazaron y Yuzu le dio muchos recipientes de comida decente por no decir deliciosa que había preparado para él y que no se sintiera tan horrible en prisión. Finalmente la hora de visita terminó y tuvieron que despedirse prometiendo venir la próxima semana.

Volvieron a casa en el auto mientras Yuzu manejaba pensativa y cabizbaja.

-Así que… ¿A qué hora iras a esa fiesta de cumpleaños con tu jefe mañana, eh, Karin-chan?- su gemela preguntó mientras aparcaba frente a la casa y bajaban para volver dentro.

-No lo sé, no me lo aclaró así que supuse que solo vendría a recogerme.-

-¡Oh! ¡Pero entonces tendrás que estar lista desde muy temprano!- sonrió juntando las palmas. -¡Así que vamos, vamos! ¡Ve a dormir ahora que mañana te levantare temprano para prepararte!- la empujó a su habitación y a su cama.

-¿Pero qué hay de la cena?- preguntó con los ojos abiertos ante el entusiasmo de la mayor.

-¡Mañana te hare un delicioso desayuno en compensación! ¡Ahora duerme!- canturreó antes de apagar las luces y cerrar la puerta.

-Pero son las cinco de la tarde…-

No tuvo otra opción que dar vueltas en su cama hasta que cayó dormida más o menos a las siete u ocho, aunque luego agradeció que la haya obligado a despertarse tan temprano porque la maldita la despertó a las cuatro de la jodida madrugada.

Como prometió, le hizo un delicioso desayuno que la dejó bastante satisfecha, luego estuvieron una hora buscándole un atuendo para la fiesta, no algo formal pero tampoco tan informal. Finalmente se decidieron por una simple falda blanca, medias negras largas hasta el muslo y una blusa negra de escote redondo bastante discreto con un corazón blanco estampado en el medio y mangas tres cuarto. Su cabello lo fijo en una coleta alta con una liga color blanco.

Cuando terminó de arreglarla (después de que de nuevo se rehusara a usar maquillaje) ya eran las seis de la mañana, y como veían que su jefe peliblanco aún no llegaban la castaña empezó a darle varios consejos de cómo actuar, ya sea para impresionar a su familia o para seducir a su jefe.

Fue a las siete que escucharon un golpe en su puerta y su gemela solo le alzó un pulgar deseándole suerte con un guiño. Karin respiró hondo mientras abría, encontrándose con Hitsugaya frotándose la nuca con nerviosismo, él la miró impresionado al repasar su apariencia de arriba a abajo con agrado evidente.

-Disculpa que no te haya aclarado a qué hora vendría.- pestañeó perplejo, repasándola con la mirada una vez más. –Pero me alegra que ya estés preparada. ¿Vamos?- hizo un ademan para guiarla afuera e indicarle que subiera a su auto.

Lo siguió vacilante y ambos subieron al coche, empezando el viaje medio incómodo.

-Supuse que vendrías temprano, por alguna razón.- le sonrió tensamente.

-La casa de mi abuela está en el otro lado de la ciudad y solo estaremos allí hasta la tarde, así que era necesario partir temprano.- solo dijo. –Por cierto…- continuó luego de unos minutos. –He de sobre-advertirte que mi abuela y mi hermana pueden ser un poco… abrumadoras, en especial es probable que te asfixien un poco más porque te presentaras como mi novia.- masculló incómodo.

-¿Y por qué no solo le dices la verdad? Que solo fue un truco para que un patán deje de molestarme.- lo miró con curiosidad.

-Sí, bueno… lo que pasa es que mi hermana tiene a su mejor amiga, Tobiume, que está "enamorada" de mí, y mi hermana insiste en juntarnos. Y sí no me aparezco allí con una novia entonces me obligara a salir con esa loca.- un escalofrió lo recorrió.

Karin frunció el ceño, de ser así entonces tendría que espantar a esa Tobiume, no podía dejar que nadie interfiera en su meta de conquistar a Hitsugaya… y no, no era porque estuviera siendo celosa o posesiva.

Estuvieron casi una hora conduciendo, cosa que no le molestó mucho de todas formas porque estaba enamorada del auto del peliblanco, y pudieron sostener pequeñas conversaciones a lo largo del camino, pero él parecía medio tenso por quién sabe qué razón y ella igual se sentía incómoda desde la conversación que habían tenido ayer y cómo él la odiaría tanto cuando descubriera la persona tan horrible que era.

Llegaron a la casa de su abuela a eso de las ocho de la mañana. Era una casa normal, ni muy pequeña ni muy grande, pero si se veía muy humilde y como que le faltaba retocar su descolorida pintura de verde limón.

Su jefe le indicó que la siguiera y se acercó la puerta, tocando suavemente.

De inmediato se oyó un pequeño revuelo dentro y la puerta voló abierta junto con una pequeña mujer de cabello castaño muy oscuro y ojos chocolate que apenas vio a Toshiro le brincó encima enganchándose a su cuello.

-¡Shiro-chan!- chilló infantilmente llena de alegría.

La Kurosaki frunció el ceño, de inmediato molesta. ¿Era esta la tal Tobiume? Ya no le agradaba nada.

La chica finalmente se despegó del peliblanco y entonces se fijó en ella, mirándola con ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Oh, cielos!- se llevó una mano a la boca. -¿Ella es tu novia, Shiro-chan? ¡Es mucho más bonita que en televisión!- ahora le brincó encima a ella para sostener sus manos y la de ojos oscuros pudo confirmar que efectivamente esta mujer era su hermana.

-Ehh… hola.- sonrió incómodamente. –E-es un placer.- no se presentó porque supuso que habría oído su nombre en televisión.

-¡Hola, mucho gusto!- su sonrisa era resplandeciente. -¡Pasa, pasa! ¡La abuela muere por conocerte!- prácticamente la empujó dentro de la casa mientras Toshiro las seguía viéndose sumamente fastidiado. –Mi nombre es Hinamori Momo, por cierto.- se presentó.

-Dime Karin.- solo dijo ella en respuesta.

La arrastró pasando por toda la bonita casa hasta salir por una puerta trasera encontrándose con un bello jardín lleno de hermosas flores y plantas y un vasto césped verde. Al final del bello jardín había una serie de bancos y una mesa redonda, y allí se encontraba sentada una ancianita de aspecto dulce y frágil.

-Toshiro, querido.- la frágil adulta mayor sonrió con dulzura al peliblanco. –Que gusto que hayas podido venir.-

-Nunca me perdería tu cumpleaños, abuela.- sonrió tiernamente con la mirada más suave que le había visto nunca.

-Me alegra oír eso, querido.- de repente se fijó en Karin. –Ohh, ella debe ser tu novia. Kurosaki Karin-chan, según los medios, ¿es correcto?- la pelinegra asintió tímidamente. –Es muy bella. ¿Por qué no me habías hablado de ella antes?- lo miró con desaprobación.

-D-disculpa, es que… Umm… empezamos a salir hace muy poco tiempo.- se excusó.

-Oh, de acuerdo, entiendo.- asintió. –Siéntense, siéntense. Quiero que me hablen de ustedes.- ellos se sentaron torpemente uno al lado del otro y Momo se sentó junto a su abuela aun mirando a Karin como si fuera la mejor cosa que le había pasado en la vida. –Así que, cuéntenme. ¿Cómo se conocieron?- la ancianita y la mujer mayor los miraron sumamente expectantes.

-Ehh… Karin empezó a trabajar para una de mis chefs hace no mucho y digamos que fue… amor a primera vista.- mintió deformando todo evidentemente porque obvio lo suyo con ella fue ODIO a primera vista.

-¡Aww!- chilló Momo mientras la abuelita solo sonreía, ambas tragándose todo completamente.

-Yo de inmediato supe la excelente persona que era Toshiro y buscaba excusas para verlo.- mentira, ella pensó que él era un explotador y él era el que la hacía verlo con esos tontos castigos suyos, y por la mirada que le dedicó supo que estaba muy bien enterado de cuál era la verdad.

-Karin me pareció una chica súper confiable y sincera.- sí, aja, hasta la fecha seguía desconfiando de ella y ya perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces la había llamado mentirosa… por más que tuviera razón. –Estaba tan interesado en ella que la invite al baile.- estaba tan desconfiado de ella que la obligó a ir al baile. –Y ahí nos declaramos nuestro mutuo amor.- y ahí se inventó una relación para la conveniencia de ambos.

La Kurosaki planeaba agregar otra mentira de su historia de amor inexistente, pero entonces oyeron golpes en la puerta y Momo se levantó de un salto.

-¡Yo voy a abrir!- dijo entusiasmada, volviendo poco después con una chica con el mismo color de ojos y el cabello castaño un poco más claro que el de ella largo hasta la cintura y suelto. –Karin-chan, te presentó a mi mejor amiga, Tobiume-chan.- presentó con absoluta emoción.

-No te sientas muy cómoda por aquí, Kurosaki-san, yo soy la futura esposa de Hitsugaya-kun.- dijo inmediatamente esa maldita.

-T-Tobiume-chan.- Momo le dio un codazo. –No digas eso, yo creo que hacen bonita pareja y tú prometiste que no ibas a tener un ataque de celos.- hizo un mohín.

-Y no lo tendré, Momo-chan. Como la futura esposa de Hitsugaya-kun no tengo porque estar celosa.- presumió lanzándole una mirada repleta de superioridad.

Toshiro rodó los ojos y Karin comprendió perfectamente porque quería tanto librarse de esa pesada.

-Bueno, Tobiume-san, sí tú serás la esposa de Toshiro entonces yo seré su amante, así que te recomendaría tener cuidado.- le guiñó un ojo con burla, conteniéndose de reír cuando ella apretó los puños con su ceja temblando de ira pero no dijo nada y simplemente se sentó al otro lado del peliblanco en la pequeña mesa redonda que justo hacia espacio perfecto para cinco personas.

Notó a su jefe sonreír con complicidad y ella le devolvió el gesto, feliz de haber hecho enfadar a la loca.

-Puta.- murmuró Tobiume por lo bajo, pero la pelinegra ni tuvo tiempo de pensar en una respuesta inteligente cuando de inmediato un bastón se estrelló contra la cabeza de la loca.

-Oye, niña, controla tu lenguaje y respeta a los demás en mi casa si no quieres que le diga a tus padres, ¿oíste?- regañó la anciana con voz suave pero severa a la vez.

-L-lo siento mucho, abuela.- lloriqueó bajando la cabeza.

Después de eso Hinamori y la dulce ancianita siguieron interrogándolos respecto a su historia de amor y ellos siguieron inventando hechos empalagosos que aunque eran vergonzosos al menos servían para molestar mucho a la loca Tobiume.

Felicitaron un poco más a la anciana por su día especial y fue entonces cuando Toshiro se decidió por hacerle un regalo a su abuela.

-¿Quieres pintar la casa, hijo?- la dulce viejecita sonó sorprendida ante el ofrecimiento de su nieto.

-Note que está algo descolorida, solo le daré un retoque a las paredes de adelante y los costados, no sé cuándo pueda volver y quiero aprovechar la oportunidad.- comentó casualmente.

-Es muy amable de tu parte, querido, pero no quisiera que desperdiciaras la oportunidad de pasar el tiempo con tu linda novia solo para darle un poco más de color a esta vieja casa.- sonrió cansinamente.

-Yo podría ayudarlo.- propuso ella rápidamente, ganándose miradas extrañadas. -¿Qué?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Es un trabajo muy pesado. ¿Siquiera has pintado una pared en toda tu vida, niña?- Tobiume la miró despectivamente.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- rodó los ojos. –Sí Toshiro quiere que lo ayudé lo hare.-

-No tienes porque.- dijo él y ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante. –P-pero puedes hacerlo si de verdad quieres, por supuesto.- aclaró de inmediato casi temblando ante su aura maligna. Ja, ella le demostraría a Tobiume que no era una inútil.

-Claro, será más rápido si lo hacemos los dos.- dijo simplemente.

-Entonces empecemos cuanto antes, quiero terminar rápido así tener más tiempo para pasarlo en familia.- él le sonrió a su abuela y hermana y hasta le dedicó una pequeña mirada de reojo a Karin mientras que la otra mujer estaba echando humo por las orejas al ser evidentemente ignorada.

-Tengo las latas de pintura en el sótano, creo que será suficiente para lo que quieres hacer.- la dulce ancianita sonrió cálidamente.

-Bien. ¿Vamos por ellas, Karin?- ambos se pararon y empezaron a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa, pero en ese momento Tobiume brincó de su silla y también se dispuso a seguirlos.

-¡Esperen! ¡Decidí que también quiero ayudar!- sonrió inocentemente al chico que le gustaba, mandándole una mirada de superioridad a su supuesta novia por encima del hombro cuando no veía.

-N-no tienes por qué…- Hitsugaya estaba claramente irritado, con un pequeño tic en su ceja, y se notaba que estaba luchando duramente por no ser demasiado grosero pero la loca hizo caso omiso a su evidente rechazo y se colgó de su brazo mientras continuaban caminando hacia el sótano.

Había unas diez latas bastante grandes de pintura verde limón ideal para la casa y varias brochas y eso. Toshiro se cargó dos a los hombros pese a que seguramente la manija debía clavarse dolorosamente y llevó otras tres en sus manos, obviamente tratando de dejarles la menor carga posible, también llevando las brochas y rodillos sobre su pila de latas. Tobiume levantó una con esfuerzo y quiso levantar otra lata obviamente para impresionar al chico, pero Karin se la quitó de las manos rodando los ojos cuando casi se cae de espaldas sin aguantar el peso de las latas grandes. Imitó a su jefe y se cargó dos a los hombros soportando el dolor tomando otras dos en sus manos y conteniendo el impulso de rodar los ojos mientras volvían a los jardines al ver el esfuerzo que le tomaba a la chica mayor solo llevar una lata.

Volvieron a los jardines y dejaron las latas en el césped, y entonces el hombre se decidió que era mejor comenzar a pintar el frente de la casa, a lo que tomó tres latas y todas las brochas y les indicó seguirlo hasta allí.

-¿No deberíamos tener lista una escalera para llegar a la zonas altas y poner cintas protectoras así no manchar el marco de las puertas y las ventanas? Aparte de que también deberíamos colocar algo para no manchar el suelo…- murmuró Karin observando pensativa la alta pared que debían pintar.

El peliblanco y la castaña la miraron bastante impresionados.

-¿Creí que nunca habías pintado?- la mayor la señaló acusadoramente como si ella fuera la que peor se había portado de las dos.

-Que no contestara tu entrometida pregunta no significa que no lo haya hecho.- solo comentó desinteresadamente.

-Ya, tranquilas.- el chico calmó los ánimos antes de siguieran diciendo nada. –De todos modos, tienes razón. Planeaba ir por esos materiales después pero es mejor tenerlo todo listo desde ya. Voy a buscar lo que hace falta, abran las latas y traigan una cubeta con agua y otra vacía.- instruyó antes de volver a entrar a la casa.

-Yo abriré las latas, ve por los cubetas, por favor.- dijo Karin a la mayor.

-Bien, ni que me quiera quedar sola contigo.- se cruzó de brazos y volvió al patio trasero donde debían haber cubetas seguramente.

Toshiro volvió al poco tiempo trayendo una escalera, teniendo que volver a entrar para traer todo lo demás de a poco. Tobiume con esfuerzo trajo las dos cubetas, casi llorando de felicidad cuando el chico la felicitó por eso. Karin se encargó de lavar las brochas y rodillos en el agua y luego verter las pinturas en la cubeta vacía poniéndole agua poco a poco, mezclando con una brocha hasta que la pintura quedó con una consistencia que le pareció adecuada. Ahora el peliblanco la felicitó a ella y la castaña la miró como si quisiera ahorcarla.

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a pintar una zona de la pared mientras el hombre colocaba las cintas protectoras en el marco de las ventanas y la puerta, solo entonces los tres se pusieron a pintar.

Tobiume hacia un trabajo horrible, solo se dedicaba a decirle a la menor lo mal que pintaba y que debería hacerlo mejor, pintando ella solo cuando Toshiro volteaba a verlas, tampoco pintaba muy bien que se diga, en algunas partes lo hacía con más suavidad y en otras con más fuerza. Los dos no-novios querían matarla al tener que reparar sus errores, pero no decían nada y solo la toleraban.

Ya con solo la mitad de la pared del frente lista la castaña se notaba visiblemente agotada, pero por más que le insistían en que fuera a descansar más que nada para librarse de ella, no cedía y se rehusaba a dejarlos solos.

Finalmente terminaron de pintar la pared tanto la parte de arriba como la de abajo y pudieron deshacerse de Tobiume al ella lanzar un grito de frustración cuando le informaron que aún debían pintar las dos paredes de los costados, ella había estado cuidando no mancharse la ropa en toda la labor y parecía no soportar más seguir corriendo el riesgo.

No tenían guantes ni delantales ni tampoco les importaba mucho, así que ellos dos ya estaban completamente manchados de pintura verde limón.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a pintar así, tan bien?- preguntó su jefe con curiosidad una vez tuvieron la mayor parte de la segunda pared lista mientras ella estaba subida en la escalera terminando de pintar arriba.

-Solía ayudar a pintar mi casa junto con mi hermano y mi padre, no es algo muy nuevo para mí aunque admito que desde hace mucho que no lo hacía.- suspiró con nostalgia. Hace mucho que no podía convivir con su hermano o padre como antes por las injusticias de su desgraciada vida.

-Ya veo…- musitó Toshiro, pero ella no volteó a ver qué expresión tenía en la cara, no quería por alguna razón. –Mmm… a mí mi padre me enseñó desde que era muy pequeño, podría haber contratado a alguien con todo el dinero que tenía, pero a él siempre le gustó hacer las cosas por sí mismo y es algo que me inculcó… aunque por desgracia ninguno de los dos nunca aprendió a cocinar nada más que lo básico.- se burló cariñosamente y Karin no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo podría enseñarte algunas cosas… tenemos tiempo, después de todo mañana empezare a ser tu chef personal y para prepararte las cuatro comidas es obvio que tendré que pasarme varias veces por tu casa y eso.- finalmente se animó a mirarlo desde su puesto arriba de la escalera mientras él la sostenía por seguridad. –Por cierto, ya casi terminó aquí, ¿podrías pasarme la brocha pequeña para pintar la esquina?- él la obedeció, dando a la brocha una remojada en la pintura antes de pasársela. –Y…- dio la última pasada. -¡Listo!- celebró al estar lista la segunda pared.

-Genial, buen trabajo.- la felicitó, y ella se sonrojó por alguna extraña razón al no hallar eso como algo que un jefe le diría a su empleada, sino como… un compañero a su compañera. –Oh, déjame ayudarte a bajar.- soltó la escalera para sujetarla de la cintura en cuanto ella comenzó a bajar, pero esquivó sus brazos.

-Ehh… ¡No, gracias! Quiero bajar sola.- quiso bajar por su cuenta por temor a que su sonrojo fuera demasiado evidente, pero esquivar sus brazos fue una gran tontería porque entonces dio un paso en falso y resbaló de la escalera, cayendo directo… sobre Toshiro llevándolo al suelo con ella.

Se paralizó al encontrar su rostro a pocos centímetros del de su jefe, ambos con los ojos muy abiertos mirándose fijamente, también podía sentir sus manos en su cintura mientras que las de ella estaban apoyadas sobre su pecho. Ambos se sonrojaron locamente.

-¡Ejem!- oyeron un carraspeó y de inmediato se separaron como si el otro quemara. -¿Interrumpo algo?- era Momo sonriendo pícara.

-¡Para nada!- chillaron muy rojos, solo haciendo reír a la mayor.

-Ya, ya. No sean tímidos.- les guiñó un ojo. –En fin, Karin-chan, recordé que eras una cocinera así que quería preguntarte si no querías ayudar con la cena. Seguro será lo mejor que hayamos probado en esta casa sin ofender a la abuela.- rió traviesamente.

-Ehh, claro me gustaría, pero…- miró a Hitsugaya. -¿No quieres que primero te ayude con la otra pared que falta?- preguntó preocupada, solo un poco.

-No, no te preocupes, ve a ayudar a Hinamori si quieres.- evitaba mirarla a los ojos. –Yo me las arreglaré.-

-Te esperó en la cocina, Karin-chan.- Momo agitó una mano antes de volver a entrar a la casa.

-Bien, aunque…- la menor miró su ropa llena de pintura. –Debería ducharme primero, debo verme horrible.- extendió con asco un mechón de cabello, sujetándolo con dos dedos debido a que estaba pegajoso de la pintura.

-Te ves hermosa.- las palabras de su jefe la tomaron desprevenida y casi pudo sentir una erupción volcánica en sus mejillas.

-¿Eh?-

-Quiero decir…- carraspeó incómodo. –No te ves horrible en lo absoluto, te queda el cabello verde.- se burló aunque algo rojo.

-Jefe payaso.- rodó los ojos antes de irse riendo nerviosamente hacia el interior de la casa.

Preguntó sí podía ducharse y Momo hasta le ofreció lavar su ropa y prestarle unas suyas que seguro le quedarían así no tendría que volver a ponerse las manchadas. Era muy amable, no parecía el tipo de persona que ocasionalmente pudiera sufrir de ataques psicóticos y menos contra su hermano, pareciera adorarlo completamente. Aunque es verdad que a veces notaba sus ojos perderse en la lejanía en momentos aleatorios, pero por lo demás pareciera completamente normal.

Se aseguró de hacer una comida súper deliciosa mientras Momo lavaba su ropa afirmando que era lo menos que podía hacer por su futura cuñada. Tobiume estaba con la abuelita preparando limonada con los limones que cultivaban en el jardín posiblemente la loca para tener una excusa y molestar a Toshiro y la dulce ancianita para el almuerzo.

Luego de que su autoproclamada cuñada colgara su ropa se dispuso a ayudarla en la cocina, maravillándose por el sabor que le estaba quedando hasta ahora.

-¡Realmente eres una gran cocinera, Karin-chan!- la felicitó alegremente.

-Jeje… gracias.- sonrió tímidamente.

-Realmente serás una gran esposa para Shiro-chan.- juntó las manos llena de ilusión.

-Oye, Momo-san… ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas sin que te ofendas? Quiero d-decir… que si la pregunta te ofende entonces no tienes por qué contestarla y eso.- aclaró rápidamente. La mayor se puso seria.

-¿Es sobre mi trauma psicológico?- sonrió tristemente. –No te preocupes, mis ataques son cada vez menos frecuentes, y es como si no fuera yo en lo absoluto… siempre adore a mi hermanito, y estoy optimista sobre superar todo algún día.- sonrió con más ánimos.

-Me alegra oír eso.- Karin sonrió genuinamente. –P-pero en realidad q-quería preguntarte sobre Tobiume-san.- se rascó la mejilla.

-Oh…- Hinamori se sonrojó. -¡Claro, pregunta! ¡Jeje!- sacó la lengua infantilmente.

-E-es que Toshiro mencionó algo acerca de que tú querías emparejarlo con tu mejor amiga, así que digamos que yo no me estaba esperando tanta aprobación inmediata.- compartió su duda con ella.

-Ohh, eso, jeje…- la miró con un guiño. –No te preocupes, adoró a Tobiume-chan, es como mi hermana, y sé que puede ser un poco superficial, indiscreta y competitiva pero me quiere mucho.- suspiró. –Y bueno, la verdad es que solo quería juntarlos porque ella estaba enamorada y Shiro-chan nunca ha demostrado interés en ninguna chica, y siempre he querido que tuviera una novia, pero él no quería a Tobiume-chan así que mis esperanzas se vieron casi muertas… Hasta que tú llegaste.- sonrió. –Por supuesto que soy feliz.-

-Ya v-veo.- rió nerviosamente, sus mejillas rojas.

-La verdad…- Momo continuó hablando en un tono un poco más sombrío. –Era algo más que solo el querer que se consiguiera una novia, yo rezaba todos los días porque conociera a alguien y se enamorara… Él siempre ha estado tan solo… siempre ignorando sus sentimientos, poniendo por delante los negocios antes que su propia vida. Y perdimos a tantas personas que amábamos… y entonces yo tuve que dejarlo también.- sus ojos se cristalizaron. –Por eso es que estoy tan feliz contigo, estaría feliz con cualquiera que lograra sacarlo de esa soledad que lo envuelve.- no pudo soportarlo más y dejó los vegetales que estaba picando para darle un gran abrazo. -¡Gracias, Karin-chan, gracias por sacarlo de su soledad y hacerlo feliz! Él se merece toda la felicidad del mundo, y es todo lo que yo quiero.- se separó limpiándose las lágrimas. –Cuida de él, Karin-chan, te lo suplicó.- rogó con una sonrisa temblorosa.

Karin sintió su corazón agrietarse.

-Claro, Momo-san.- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. –Te prometo que voy a cuidar de Toshiro.- mintió descaradamente con una sonrisa falsa que era lo único que la hacía contenerse de estallar en llanto.

…Era el peor ser humano del planeta…

Porque a pesar de ese discurso lleno de sentimientos buenos ella no sintió su determinación flaquear en lo absoluto. Iba a utilizar a Hitsugaya Toshiro para salvar la vida de su padre, no importaba que la matara por dentro.

Terminaron de cocinar el almuerzo y comieron los cinco juntos en la mesa redonda en el jardín, todos alabando su comida, todos riendo, todos felices mirándola como si ella fuera una especie de ángel, todos excepto Tobiume, a la que los otros tres miraban mal, pero Karin ya no era capaz de sentir ninguna antipatía hacia la obsesionada con su jefe, ella era la que menos se equivocaba respecto a su persona en esa mesa, tenía razón en odiarla. Tobiume era una santa en comparación a Karin, ella debería ser la que se estuviera llevando todo el disgusto de esa pequeña familia de tres.

Cantaron el feliz cumpleaños a la dulce ancianita, la ropa con la que había venido se secó a lo que pudo ponérsela de nuevo como si no hubiera pasado nada para su suerte o sino Yuzu la habría matado, y poco antes del atardecer Toshiro y Karin tuvieron que despedirse por fin.

El viaje de ida fue en silencio, el peliblanco trató de hacer intentos de conversación pero la pelinegra contestaba sin ganas y al poco tiempo los dos se quedaron en completo silencio hasta que la llevó a su hogar en la clínica Kurosaki.

-Así que… ¿nos vemos mañana temprano, supongo?- él preguntó algo vacilante.

-Claro, tendré tu desayuno listo antes de que vayas a trabajar.- sonrió forzadamente. –G-gracias por hoy, Toshiro… realmente la pasé muy bien, tienes una familia maravillosa.- bueno, eso al menos era verdad.

-Me alegra que te hayas divertido.- suspiró aliviado. –Gracias por acompañarme y por pintar conmigo, y aún quiero esas clases de cocina, eh.- sonrió de lado y ella forzó una risa que esperaba no haya sonado tan falsa.

-Las tendrás.- abrió la puerta para bajarse de su coche increíble, pero antes de hacerlo se apresuró en dejar un rápido besito en su mejilla. –Hasta mañana, que tengas buenas noches, Toshiro.- le sonrió, siempre forzadamente, antes de rápidamente bajar del coche y casi huir hacia su casa.

Era el peor ser humano del planeta.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

Intereses.

Capítulo 12: El malo del cuento.

Yukio Vorarlberna se dejó caer sentado en el sillón detrás de su escritorio, apretando fuertemente en su mano un periódico que en su primera plana mostraba una clara imagen de Hitsugaya Toshiro besándose con una chica a la que presentaron como Kurosaki Karin, el título sobre la imagen dictaba: "¡El empresario más joven y más codiciado finalmente nos presenta a su novia!"

El rubio suspiró dejando el diario en su escritorio y abriéndolo en la página donde se contaban todos los detalles.

"Fue en la fiesta de Vorarlberna que por primera vez se vio a Hitsugaya Toshiro acompañado por una mujer que no fuera su hermana o su secretaria, esto capto de inmediato la atención de nuestros periodistas, que no perdieron tiempo en aventurarse por información."

Yukio arrugó el gesto al ver una imagen de los dos entrando a su propia fiesta con sus brazos enganchados, viéndose tan altaneros y presumidos como si le estuvieran restregando su felicidad en la cara.

"Fue confirmado por el mismo joven dueño de la cadena de hoteles que la hermosa muchacha era de hecho su novia. Esto no fue inventado ni son meras suposiciones, ¡Hitsugaya Toshiro declaró con orgullo que la señorita Kurosaki Karin es su novia después de haberla besado apasionadamente!"

Se mostró otra imagen del par besándose solo que de otro ángulo, y en esta se podía apreciar que la chica tenía los ojos abiertos, y casi se notaba el sonrojo de sus mejillas, el chico, por otra parte, la tenía rodeada de la cintura, con su mano en su barbilla, pero Vorarlberna conocía a su rival, y podía notar la tensión en su postura. ¿Esa tensión era por la incomodidad de estar demostrando afecto públicamente… o por otra cosa?

"A lo largo de los años, se han hecho muchas especulaciones sobre este joven empresario y su falta o bien anonimato en cuanto a las relaciones amorosas. Entre los rumores se había esparcido la teoría de homosexualidad, pero ante lo ocurrido este viernes Hitsugaya Toshiro se mostró realmente muy enamorado de la jovencita que lo acompañó a la fiesta del año. Veremos en lo que desemboca esta nueva relación que salió a la luz del público. ¿Tal vez el joven prodigio es un hombre tradicional y ahora que ha encontrado a su chica predilecta pronto veremos campanas de boda?"

Yukio azotó el periódico con fuerza en el escritorio antes de dejarlo caer al suelo. ¡¿Boda?! ¡Ja, sueñen! Obviamente esa chica no era más que una pantalla, una tapadera… una tapadera con carácter pero una tapadera al fin y al cabo. Esa relación no tenía nada de real, ni siquiera parecía que les haya gustado besarse. Hitsugaya podía engañar a todos si quería, pero nunca a él.

Se conocían desde los doce años, y siempre fueron rivales. Aún recordaba su primer encuentro, ellos estaban en escuelas secundarias distintas, y tenían varias competencias entre ellas. La primera competencia en la que terminaron compitiendo por el primer lugar fue en Kendo, y Yukio por primera vez probó el sabor de la derrota, aún recordaba la mirada arrogante de Hitsugaya mientras apuntaba directo a su cuello con el Shinai.

Luego de eso tuvieron la desgracia de seguir enfrentándose en las finales de casi todas las competencias entre las escuelas, que para desgracia del rubio la mayoría de las veces terminaba perdiendo contra el peliblanco, era humillante pensar que en realidad solo lo había vencido tres o cuatro veces de las decenas de veces que se enfrentaron uno contra el otro.

Toda su secundaria Yukio la vivió detestando y resintiéndose contra Hitsugaya, entrenándose y llevándose más allá de sus propios límites para tratar de derrotarlo, odiándolo cada vez más con cada nueva derrota.

Desafortunadamente, a sus quince años, ambos tuvieron la desgracia de acabar en la misma preparatoria, en el mismo curso. Siguieron compitiendo en lo que podían, como el puesto del más inteligente de la clase, pero Yukio siempre acababa segundo y Toshiro primero así que se rindió tratando de vencerlo por ese lado y trató de volverse el mejor deportista, pero por más que lo odiaran ambos terminaban quedando en el mismo equipo, siendo compañeros y teniendo más o menos el mismo grado de importancia, hasta que llegó el segundo año de preparatoria y Hitsugaya fue elegido para ser el capitán del equipo de futbol, por lo que se retiró de los demás clubes y obvio en el único en el que jugaba Vorarlberna no era capaz de vencerlo, y cómo odiaba tener que seguir sus órdenes acabó dejando el club de futbol igual, mirándolo con odio a lo lejos.

No sabía cuándo… su odio comenzó a transformarse en respeto y admiración. Le impresionaba el empeño que ponía al dirigir a su equipo, su dedicación, le impresionaba su inteligencia, el que se haya convertido en presidente de la clase, su esfuerzo y sobretodo el hecho de que a pesar de que todas las chicas de la preparatoria babeaban por él a ninguna le hacía ningún caso y solo parecía hastiado por llamar tanto la atención de las mujeres.

Estando ya en su último año de preparatoria, Yukio estaba realmente sorprendido de nunca haberle visto una novia a su rival y que él rechazara a todas las chicas que se le confesaran, incluso a las más tiernas o las más sexys, toda clase de chica se le había confesado y él a ninguna acepto, ¿entonces qué tipo de chica le gustaba al tipo? Al hacerse esa pregunta, el rubio no pudo evitar que le surja otra… ¿y si no le gustaban las chicas?

La primera vez que lo pensó, se largó a reír a carcajadas en la soledad de su habitación, pero a medida que pasaban las semanas y sus hipótesis se confirmaban al ver que en efecto no le prestaba ninguna atención a las mujeres, ni a nadie, solo pudo confirmar que algo raro tenía el tipo.

Mientras más se ponía a pensar en ello, más se extrañaba al darse cuenta de algo bastante… inusual.

Hitsugaya Toshiro era un tipo inteligente, eso nadie podía negarlo, y como el tipo inteligente que era, jamás gastaba su tiempo en tonterías. Sin embargo Yukio había notado que no parecía importarle gastar su tiempo discutiendo o compitiendo con él, le devolvía sus comentarios sarcásticos y perdía minutos de su valioso tiempo para fulminarlo con la mirada.

Entonces el rubio llegó a una conclusión, el peliblanco estaba enamorado de él, y lo enmascaraba diciendo que lo odiaba.

Al ocurrírsele esa teoría, creyó que su primera reacción sería reír, pero por el contrario se sorprendió de encontrarse a sí mismo sonrojándose, y entonces llegó a otra conclusión que tardó meses en aceptar pero acabó por tener que admitir.

Sí Hitsugaya Toshiro lo amaba… Yukio Vorarlberna le correspondía…

Así es… Yukio estaba enamorado de Toshiro.

Le gustaban las mujeres, había estado con decenas de ellas, todas zorras que no valían la pena, pero su corazón le pertenecía a su mayor rival.

Es verdad que lo había odiado cuando le quito la beca para la universidad, ¡se había esforzado tanto para por una vez ganarle en algo que realmente le importara! Pero no había estado tan enojado realmente, medio como que ya se había acostumbrado a perder contra él, y casi olvido su furia por completo al verlo feliz sonriendo al ganar su beca. Su sonrisa era tan bella y sus ojos ya de por sí hermosos brillaban tanto cuando sonreía… ¿Cómo seguir enojado con él?

Luego en todos sus años de universidad él siguió sin conseguirse una sola chica y siguió discutiendo con el rubio… ¡Ja, era obvio que estaba enamoradísimo y solo le daba miedo no ser correspondido! Yukio estaba convencido de que algún día confesaría su amor, por mientras decidió seguir jugando con las zorras que estaban detrás de sí, solo como una distracción y solo para ponerlo celoso y que reaccionara y se confesara de una vez.

Pero pasaron los meses y Hitsugaya no hacía ni un solo movimiento, lo cual lo estaba impacientando un poco. ¡Lo peor era que las zorras no dejaban de merodearlo! ¡¿Qué no se daban cuanta que era suyo y solo suyo?!

Había una más zorra de lo normal en su universidad, no recordaba su nombre, pero la muy puta había intentado besarlo… se le pegó como lapa y se le insinuó como prostituta… y Yukio tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Sedujo a la zorra con sus encantos y su dinero, se la llevó a la cama y sin su conocimiento la grabó mientras gritaba llena de placer lo puta que era. La chica quedó embarazada, seguramente apropósito porque era una interesada de mierda y esas no perdían oportunidad para hincarle los dientes a un millonario como él, pero cuando quiso extorsionarlo le dio vuelta la jugada y dijo que si no dejaba de joderlo y abandonaba su universidad de inmediato subiría el video a internet por todos lados y su vida se arruinaría. Al final la zorra tuvo que obedecerlo e irse de la universidad, y sabía que había terminado abortando… no podría haberle importado menos.

Poco después de eso había armado un escándalo en la universidad apropósito solo porque extrañaba a Hitsugaya y quería su atención, por meses divulgó que se había acostado con su hermana Hinamori y que ella era una zorra de lo peor.

La respuesta de su amado no se hizo de esperar ante sus mentiras inventadas por diversión y por su atención, en medio del comedor Hitsugaya caminó pisoteando hacia él siendo una completa furia y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, a lo que Vorarlberna respondió de inmediato lanzándose sobre el peliblanco comenzando los dos a golpearse frenéticamente en el suelo.

Yukio jamás se había sentido tan excitado en toda su vida, sí que lo amaba y lo deseaba ¡y tenía que ser suyo!

Claro que acabó perdiendo la pelea y estuvo a un pelo de que tuvieran que hospitalizarlo y casi los expulsan a los dos, pero vaya que valió la pena.

Hitsugaya Toshiro era su propiedad, le pertenecía.

Levantó el periódico del piso y destrozó con furia la imagen de Kurosaki Karin besándolo, ¡ella era la peor zorra de todas! Era obvio que solo era una tapadera de su amado, tal vez solo había estado tan celoso de todas sus amantes que acabó buscándose una para darle celos también. Y vaya que había funcionado.

Oh, pero esto no quedaría así.

Primero iba a destrozar a Kurosaki Karin por haber osado meterse con lo suyo, podía utilizar a la estúpida zorra de Kurosaki Yuzu para eso, la imbécil había estado insinuándosele como prostituta desde que empezó a trabajar para él, pero al menos ahora podía serle útil para algo. Segundo seguiría con su jueguito con Hitsugaya en paz hasta que finalmente admitiera lo locamente enamorado que estaba de él también.

-Yukio.- su irrespetuosa secretaria Riruka a quien no soportaba y estaba a un pelo de despedir entró a su oficina repentinamente. –Tu cita de las cinco está aquí. ¿Lo dejó pasar o de nuevo estas muy ocupado con tus fantasías homosexuales y apuñalando periódicos?- sí, esa mujer definitivamente se quedaría sin trabajo.

-Hazlo pasar, puta.- rodó los ojos harto de ella y de todos, todos menos el dueño de su corazón, todo lo que anhelaba era discutir con él una vez más.

Y esa zorra de Kurosaki Karin estaba en el medio, como la detestaba… No importaba cuánto fuera el costo, iba a sacarla fuera del camino, no importa sí tenía que hacer cosas que escaparan del marco de lo ético o incluso de lo legal, incluso sí tenía que actuar como el malo del cuento ¡él se iba a quedar con su príncipe al final!

-Espero no estar siendo una molestia para ti, Yukio Vorarlberna.- la fría voz de su cita de las cinco lo hizo sonreír malvadamente. –En especial teniendo en cuanta que fuiste tú quien solicito mi presencia aquí en primer lugar.- suspiró con fastidio.

-Tu presencia no es ninguna molestia, te lo aseguro.- guardó el periódico con las imágenes de Kurosaki Karin hechas trizas en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. –Todo lo contrario. Por favor toma asiento, Kuchiki Byakuya, tenemos mucho que discutir.- su sonrisa se agrandó con la emoción de pronto hacer una travesura.

Había estado demasiados años esperando por Hitsugaya Toshiro, no iba a dejar que ninguna mocosa pechugona cocinera de quinta sin estudios universitarios ni un centavo, con un padre al borde de la muerte, un hermano en la cárcel y una hermana gemela casi tan zorra como ella se lo quitara.

Y estaba dispuesto a todo.

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

Intereses.

Capítulo 13: Nueva sensación.

Toshiro se despertó con la ajena sensación de un aroma agradable acariciando su sentido del olfato casi seductoramente, instándolo a levantarse de la cama aún más temprano de lo normal. Se dio una ducha rápida y luego prácticamente corrió a su cocina incitado por esa dulce fragancia.

Por un segundo se sorprendió de ver a Karin moviéndose de un lado a otro en su cocina con total naturalidad como si conociera cada parte de ella, luego recordó que se suponía que la había contratado como su nueva chef personal, en parte porque realmente le gustaba su comida y necesitaba tener una dieta más controlada y en parte porque sabía que ella probablemente necesitaba dinero por su padre enfermo y quería darle una ayuda monetaria.

Le gustaría preguntarle directamente sí es que la condición de su progenitor estaba muy mal y ofrecer su ayuda incondicional, pero temía ofenderla o tocar un tema demasiado sensible que hiciera que ella terminara de alejarse de él para siempre, y ya le bastaba con haber metido la pata una vez cuando casi se aprovecha de ella en su primera borrachera.

Era extraño… tener a alguien más en su casa, otro ser humano que no sea Matsumoto fastidiándolo con que le diera el día libre o que quería que se probara algún traje ridículo que compró para él. Y aunque las dos eran sus empleadas, ciertamente eran muy diferentes los sentimientos que le provocaban con su compañía.

Karin tarareaba una baja canción mientras parecía fritar algo en sus hornallas tan concentrada que no reparó en su presencia, por lo que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para observarla detenidamente. Ella estaba vestida con una corta falda negra y un largo delantal blanco, con una blusa roja que dejaba al descubierto los hombros y botas largas hasta las rodillas. Sí que era preciosa…

Se sobresaltó un poco al de repente escuchar su tarareo intensificarse y casi se va de espaldas al notar como empezaba a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música que tarareaba, balanceando suavemente sus caderas y sacudiendo la cabeza adorablemente.

Sintió el impulso de burlarse de ella al verla elaborar algunos pasos de baile ciertamente ridículos, pero la respiración se le atoró en la garganta cuando de pronto su tarareo se volvió más bajo y lento y su cuerpo se acopló al cambio de ritmo sacudiéndose igual de lentamente incluso subiendo sus brazos y uniendo sus manos por encima de la cabeza permitiendo una mejor visión de sus curvas pronunciadas solo por un segundo que le pareció eterno antes de que volviera a centrar su atención en la comida que preparaba.

Carraspeó y se acercó a paso vacilante a la cocinera decidiendo hacer notar su presencia antes de hacer algo estúpido… de nuevo.

-¡Toshiro!- exclamó la chica con sorpresa al verlo, de nuevo sin ninguna muestra de respeto hacia él como su superior en absoluto. Pero por alguna razón no parecía tan sorprendida, o al menos parecía más avergonzada que sorprendida. Pero, ¿de qué? –C-creí que te levantabas más tarde. ¿Tengo que venir más temprano mañana, entonces?- siguió ocupándose del desayuno nerviosamente sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

-No, no te preocupes.- se pasó una mano por el pelo. –Sí suelo levantarme más tarde, pero el aroma de tu delicioso desayuno me sacó de la cama antes de tiempo.- le sonrió un poco, ensanchando algo su sonrisa al verla sonrojarse levemente.

-En ese caso… umm… el desayuno estará en quince minutos.- informó rápidamente antes de hacer como que no existía y ocupar más sus manos con comida por hacer. –Puedes ir a sentarte al comedor, te llevare tu comida pronto.- sonrió amablemente.

Él decidió no discutir por esta vez y fue al comedor fijándose la hora y cuanto tenía antes de ir a trabajar. Solo eran las cinco y cuarto, ella sí que se había levantado temprano para servirle. Realmente era muy profesional o tal vez solo realmente estaba preocupada porque comiera bien. La idea lo hizo sonreír.

Justo quince minutos después ella trajo su desayuno y él empezó a comer con calma. Faltaba media hora para tener que llegar al trabajo y su hotel no estaba muy lejos así que no tenía prisa. Era una sensación bastante agradable. Comer un rico desayuno sabiendo que tenía la presencia de otro ser humano, de la hermosa Kurosaki Karin para colmo, en su cocina preparándose algo para ella misma así poder unírsele a los pocos minutos y conversar animadamente. No recordaba la última vez que se sintió tan acompañado y pleno.

De verdad que tenía suerte de haber cruzado caminos con Karin, ella era una chica maravillosa.

Terminaron de desayunar y fueron juntos en su auto por el que ella aún no dejaba de babear hasta el hotel, allí él le permitió ir a una de las habitaciones a descansar puesto que se veía algo agotada al no estar acostumbrada a levantarse a trabajar tan temprano. Sabía que debía dejarla acostumbrarse al nuevo horario pero simplemente le nacía ser más comprensivo y cuidarla todo lo que pudiera.

Le pidió que apenas despertara fuera junto con Inoue Orihime a su oficina para aclarar su nuevo horario, sueldo y como se manejaría a partir de ahora, luego finalmente se fue a su oficina para dejarla descansar.

Aún tenía que contarle a Matsumoto respecto a esto, ella seguramente tendría un día de campo pero se iba a enterar tarde o temprano y no se sentía con ganas de aguantar sus lloriqueos si llegaba a enterarse por alguien que no sea él mismo.

Comenzó a trabajar aburrido en sus papeles y computadora, y archivos y cosas que organizar, leer y escribir. Este trabajo era lo que siempre había querido para su vida desde la primera vez que su padre lo sento en su regazo y le enseñó cómo se hacían las cosas, pero en los últimos tiempos sentía que no lo llenaba. Todo se había vuelto repetitivo y rutinario.

Lo peor es que no sabía sí había perdido el interés en el trabajo o el interés en la vida… o las dos cosas. Hace tiempo que nada lo llenaba… pero entonces apareció Kurosaki Karin. Tenía poco de conocerla pero por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar plenamente en ella, no solo lo atraía por lo hermosa que era, cuando estaba a su lado todo se sentía simplemente mejor, ella lo estaba conquistando con sus pequeños gestos que demostraban que realmente se preocupaba por él y con sus hipnotizantes sonrisas que alegraban automáticamente su mente normalmente cargada de pensamientos negativos y duras responsabilidades.

No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a pasar hasta que sus sentimientos por ella nuevamente le explotaran en la cara y volviera a hacer algo estúpido que pondría en peligro lo que ella pensaba de él y temía pudiera alejarla por siempre. Aún tenía que confesarle su error en algún momento, pero probablemente sería mejor si no volvía a hacer nada tonto.

-¡JEFEEEE!- el chillón grito de su secretaria casi lo hace saltar de su escritorio. -¡Jefecito, buenos días!- agitó una mano mientras ingresaba al lugar con una pila de periódicos bajo el brazo. -¿Cómo estuvo el cumpleaños de su abuelita? ¿Cómo están ella y Momo-chan? ¡Cuéntemelo todo!- le sonrió alegremente, pero de repente su expresión cambio y estrelló los periódicos contra su escritorio con una sonrisa mitad picarona mitad molesta. –Oh, ¿sabe qué? Mejor no me diga nada, no hace falta. ¡Los periódicos ya me dijeron todo!- lloriqueó dramáticamente mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás de su oficina. -¡Usted nunca me dice nada! ¡Me tengo que enterar todo por terceros! ¡Es tan malo conmigo!-

Hitsugaya frunció el ceño y tomó los periódicos esparciéndolos por los pocos espacios libres de su escritorio, su ceja retorciéndose en molestia cada vez más y más al ver cada título e imagen en la primera plana de distintos periódicos famosos en su ciudad. Eran él con su empleada más reciente, se podían ver fotografías de ellos en la fiesta de Vorarlberna, besándose e incluso había fotos de cuando la cargó, cuando la subió a su auto, y… se sonrojó al notar que también tenían fotos de ella saliendo de su casa vistiendo con su camiseta y de él cargándola sobre su hombro cual costal de papas, al pasar las paginas también vio fotos de ellos en la casa de su abuela, cuando entraban y cuando salían y pintando las paredes. Los títulos variaban desde "¡El empresario más joven y más codiciado finalmente nos presenta a su novia!" hasta cosas como "Amor joven y millonario" "La dulce pareja del año" "Rico y pobre, un amor de película para el joven más codiciado".

Su gesto se arrugó en desagrado. ¿Qué demonios? Ya estaba acostumbrado al acoso de la prensa pero esto era demasiado, apenas hace un par de días había admitido tener una novia ¡y ya estaban hablando hasta de un casamiento! Y se sintió algo enfermo al ver las palabras embarazo y herederos por ahí. No quería ser padre aún y menos de su novia falsa, muchas gracias.

Alzó la vista hacia una aún muy molesta Matsumoto que lo miraba expectante por una explicación o quizás excusas de porque no había estado enterada de todo esto desde hace antes.

-Matsumoto, en primer lugar, tú fuiste la que me dio la idea de hacer todo eso, y en segundo lugar, es mi vida y no tengo porqué mantenerte al tanto de cada paso que doy en ella, agradece que la prensa me sigue como moscas a la miel porque sí fuera por mí jamás te habría dicho nada.- la miró fríamente.

-Oww.- sus pucheros empeoraron. –Sí que es tan malo conmigo.- se cruzó de brazos. -¡Pero de cualquier forma!- rápidamente junto sus manos cambiando su estado de ánimo como si nada. -¿Qué se siente ya tener su primera novia? ¿Cómo estuvo el sexo? ¿Usted…?-

-¡MATSUMOTO!- la calló de inmediato antes de que dijera algo aún más bochornoso.

-¿Qué?- pestañeó "inocentemente". –Solo estoy feliz porque finalmente se enamoró de alguien y está teniendo más vida social y amorosa que nunca. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?- siguió haciéndose la inocente.

-Lo que hay de malo es que, como te dije, no es tu asunto. Y no te permito que me hagas preguntas tan personales ¡o te despido!- amenazó haciéndola chillar. –Pero, solo para que sepas, el noviazgo es una tapadera.- informó finalmente con un suspiro.

-¿EHHH? ¿Cómo que una tapadera?- preguntó con disgusto. -¿Acaso los rumores de que es gay son reales después de todo?- se horrorizó, casi podía ver sus sueños de sobrinitos peliblancos romperse en pedacitos en su mirada.

-No, Matsumoto, no soy homosexual.- por un tiempo había temido ser asexual o algo así, pero luego de casi haber violado a su empleada de dieciocho años en su primera borrachera ahora sabía que todo lo que tenía era veinticuatro años de frustración sexual acumulada que curiosamente había optado por centrar sus deseos en una chica que con un año menos podría costarle la cárcel. –Kuchiki Byakuya está amenazando a Karin, lo note y no pude quedarme de brazos cruzados, también porque muy probablemente es mi culpa.- se revolvió el cabello. –Inventamos esto para que pudiera tener una excusa de defenderla a todo costo y que Kuchiki sepa que no puede ir por allí aprovechándose de la gente solo porque sean de recursos más bajos sin pagar consecuencias.- hizo una mueca. –Creo que si no hubiera declarado públicamente que la iba a proteger él podría haber intentado algo horrible contra ella, no pude quedarme de brazos cruzados.- suspiró.

-¡Aww, jefe!- Matsumoto se lanzó a abrazarlo con cascaditas en los ojos. -¡Es usted tan generoso! Y tan astuto, esa fue una excusa perfecta para que Karin-chan le permitiera besarla.- se apartó de él guiñándole un ojo con un pulgar en alto.

-¡Cállate!- rugió. –Sigo molesto porque nos hayas forzado a besarnos el otro día, no tientes mi paciencia.- advirtió y ella se estremeció visiblemente. –Como sea, la lleve a mi casa por cuestiones personales, ella estaba ebria por primera vez y en su casa no había nadie que pudiera cuidar de ella.- eso y su padre no estaba en condiciones de tratar con una casi-adolescente escandalosa. –Y ahora ella ha aceptado ser mi chef personal así que será mejor que todos, tanto tú como la prensa, se acostumbren a eso y dejen de verlo como el chisme de la década.- rodó los ojos al volver a echar un vistazo a los diarios.

-Bien, bien.- hizo un puchero. –Pero igual estoy feliz de que la haya contratado como su chef personal, eso les dará la oportunidad de conocerse mejor.- miró soñadora al techo. –Pero, ¿qué hará con su empleo con Orihime?- pestañeó curiosa.

-Eso quiero hablarlo con Inoue, le dije a Karin que en cuanto termine su siesta espere a que Inoue llegara y le informara venir aquí.- justo en ese momento, se oyó un golpe en la puesta. –Adelante.- justamente fue la misma Inoue Orihime la que entró en la oficina. –Inoue, llegas justo a tiempo.- le indicó que se sentara en la silla frente a él.

-¿Pasa algo, señor? Karin-chan me dijo que quería hablar conmigo por ella, espero que no haya hecho nada malo y quiera despedirla, ¿verdad?- preguntó con algo de temor puesto que seguramente ya debía haberle tomado cariño a su asistente, típico de una mujer tan dulce como ella.

-No, no te preocupes, no es nada de eso.- la tranquilizó. –Después de pensarlo cuidadosamente, he decidido que me gusta mucho la comida de la señorita Kurosaki y quiero que sea mi chef personal, estando exclusivamente a mis servicios y con un aumento significativo.- los ojos grises de su cocinera más exótica se ampliaron sorprendidos. –Sin embargo no quisiera que deje de ser tu asistente, tendría que trabajar más horas pero me gustaría que siguiera recibiendo el sueldo normal que tú le das, y aparte otro sueldo que venga de mi parte.- el plan era pagarle dos sueldos, el normal que acordó con Inoue y aparte el que acordó con él que era el triple de eso. Sabía que ella probablemente había pensado que por los dos trabajos le pagarían el triple, pero en realidad le iban a pagar el cuádruple. Tal vez no estaría muy contenta o se pudiera ofender, pero al ver su situación realmente quería ayudarla monetariamente.

Sabía lo que era perder a un padre por una enfermedad. La diferencia es que el suyo no tuvo posibilidad de salvación, esperaba que el de ella si lo tuviera y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera si ella tan solo se lo pidiera o él lograra juntar el valor para preguntarle sin miedo a ofenderla.

-Eso es muy generoso de su parte, jefe.- Inoue sonrió dulcemente. –No tengo problema en que Karin-chan esté primero a su disposición y luego a la mía. Es bueno tener una asistente pero en estas épocas que no tiene tantas visitas de sus socios chinos no tengo tanto trabajo y mayormente solo atiendo a Rangiku-san. Puedo manejarme compartiéndola.- aseguró.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- suspiró aliviado. –Luego te envió el papeleo que debes hacer al respecto. Puedes retirarte.- la dejó ir.

Orihime se retiró de su oficina con Rangiku, las dos cotilleando en voz baja soltando risitas un poco sospechosas.

Él suspiró y se tomó un momento para sacar un cuadro de su cajón donde podía ver a toda su familia cuando no estaba rota, a él pequeño con doce años cruzándose de brazos con una mueca gruñona mientras Momo lo abrazaba como si fuera su osito de peluche, su abuela le alborotaba los cabellos y su padre sonreía a la cámara con una mano en su hombro. Esos eran los buenos tiempos cuando su hermana lo quería y no estaba loca por lo que le hizo un bastardo, donde aún tenía tiempo para convivir con su abuela y su padre estaba vivo y saludable. Esos tiempos ahora eran solo un recuerdo agradable que jamás podría volver a ser y por el momento al mirar la fotografía solo podía causarle nostalgia y dolor.

Suspiró dolorosamente y volvió a dejar el cuatro en su cajón casi despectivamente. No tenía tiempo para recordar, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

En un par de horas terminó el trabajo que obligatoriamente tenía que hacer ese día y luego de llamar a Matsumoto para que se encargara de ellos se dispuso a hacer más trabajo para adelantar las cosas, así luego tendría más tiempo para… hacer más trabajo.

Llegó el mediodía y estuvo a punto de tomar dinero para salir a comer fuera cuando de repente Karin ingresó a la oficina (sin tocar) recordándole que se suponía que ahora la tenía como chef personal y ella se encargaba de su alimentación.

-Buen día, Toshiro.- lo saludó informalmente y él por alguna razón no se sintió con ganas de corregirla. –Ya tengo lista tu cena. ¿Vienes?- sonrió emocionada a lo que el peliblanco solo alzó una ceja.

-¿No me traerás mi almuerzo aquí?- frunció el ceño, replanteándose si esto era una buena idea.

-Por supuesto que no, como si fuera a dejarte comer entre papeles y libros viejos.- arrugó la nariz. –Vamos al comedor del hotel, es un lugar bastante agradable y muchos del personal cenan allí cuando hay pocos huéspedes ocupándolo.- ¿ah, sí? ¿Por qué no sabía eso de su propio hotel? No le molestaba pero le sorprendía no haberlo notado antes.

-B-bueno… supongo que está bien.- se encogió de hombros. ¿Por qué no? Era bueno variar un poco la rutina de vez en cuando. -¿Cenaras conmigo?- preguntó mientras bajaban por el ascensor.

-Si tú quieres me gustaría hacerlo.- sonrió amablemente. Había algo extraño en la forma en la que estaba actuando, parecía mucho más… amable de lo normal. –No es como si alguien fuera a decirme más de lo que ya me dicen, después de todo salió en todos los periódicos y fue visto por todos los empleados que "soy tu novia".- sonrió suspirando.

Mierda. Casi había olvidado que esto iba a afectarla públicamente también.

-¿Nadie te ha dado ningún problema, verdad?- inquirió preocupado.

-No, más bien me preguntaban qué clase de magia hice para conquistar tu corazón.- rió entre dientes y él no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Ella no lo sabía, pero en realidad esa era una pregunta que se hacía a sí mismo muy seguido desde que había descubierto que le gustaba, pero por el momento no podía dejar que lo supiera, se había propuesto a conquistarla y sabía que le llevaría tiempo, pero finalmente estaba tratando de tomar las riendas de su vida y apartar su objetivo solo del trabajo centrándose un poco más en lo que realmente quería, y eso ahora mismo era Karin.

Al llegar al comedor juntos atrajeron de inmediato la atención de todos, pero parecían indispuestos a acercarse a preguntarles algo, tal vez luego interrogarían a la pelinegra cuando estuviera sola, pero no se atrevían a ello cuando estaba con él.

Tomó asiento en una mesa pequeña y redonda en vez de la alargada y grande que utilizaba la mayoría de los que estaban presente, la menor se retiró hacia la cocina y volvió al poco tiempo con una bandeja con sus almuerzos, colocándola en la mesa para luego jalar una silla y sentarse muy cerca de él, sirviendo sus platos antes de desear buen provecho y comenzar a comer.

Fue una experiencia bastante agradable a pesar de ser el blanco de las miradas indiscretas de todos. Su joven empleada parecía estar de muy buen humor y le dio una buena plática en la que descubrieron mucho el uno del otro y se rieron un poco de la artimaña de mentiras que todo el mundo les había creído. Él disfrutó mucho viéndola reír y mirarlo con esos dos brillantes ojos grises oscuros e inocentes, reafirmando aún más su decisión de conquistarla. Solo que no tenía idea de cómo, era demasiado inexperto.

Cuando acabaron de almorzar ella volvió con Inoue y él a su oficina, preguntándose a quién podría pedirle consejos amorosos. No podía consultar a su abuela y Hinamori porque ellas creían que Karin ya era su novia, no podía preguntarle a Matsumoto porque Dios sabe que ella nunca lo dejaría vivir en paz luego de eso, y no se le ocurría a quién más acudir, no tenía a nadie… ¡Esperen! Quedaba una persona más que era solo un poco menos peor opción que las otras.

Marcó un número y habló con su última esperanza preguntándole cuándo podrían reunirse a conversar de un tema personal, sorprendiéndose cuando le dijo que estaba libre en ese momento por lo que en diez minutos estaría allí y hablarían.

Tal como se dijo, diez minutos después la puerta de su oficina fue abierta por Ichimaru Gin, el novio de su secretaria.

-Hola, Shiro-chan.- su sonrisa espeluznante era aún más burlona que de costumbre al saber que estaba demasiado desesperado por ayuda al haberlo llamado a él de toda la gente. -¿En qué puedo servirte?- se dejó caer perezosamente en la silla frente a su escritorio.

El peliblanco menor tomó una profunda respiración, casi sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. El amor realmente volvía idiota e irracional a la gente, ¿verdad? Acababa de comprobarlo.

-Necesito algunos consejos.- admitió a regañadientes. –Sobre… mujeres.- apartó la mirada cruzándose de brazos con un sonrojo. -¡Pero si te atreves a decirle a Matsumoto algo de esto te matare!- casi chilló más que muy avergonzado por la situación, crujiendo los dientes cuando el peliblanco mayor empezó a reír.

-Descuida, Shiro-chan, hay cosas que son solo entre hombres. Desde que tu padre murió asumí la responsabilidad de ser tu figura paterna, puedes confiar en que no le diré nada a Ran-chan… al menos no hasta que conquistes a la chica que quieres.- su sonrisa se amplió ante su rostro sonrojado. -¿De eso se trata, no? Quieres conquistar a una chica.- lo miró con las cejas arqueadas. -¿Será acaso tu supuesta "novia"?- maneó las cejas con diversión.

-Ese noviazgo es una farsa.- frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que ya parecía saber esto. –Pero sí, quiero conquistarla a ella, Kurosaki Karin. ¿Cómo supiste que le mentí a la prensa?- debía admitir que lo impresionó un poco.

-Ran-chan se la pasa parloteando sobre ti todo el tiempo, sé que tienes poco de conocer a la chica pero que ya te gusta. No tienes ninguna otra experiencia con estos nuevos sentimientos, supuse que tardarías más en aceptar que te gusta la chica y que quieres ir a por ella, sin embargo.- se frotó la barbilla, pensativo. –Sabía que incluso si esta chica te traía loco y a sus pies no se lo habrías dicho a la prensa a menos que tuvieras un fuerte motivo. Eso sumado a que te conozco me hizo suponer fácilmente que mentiste a la prensa.-

-D-de acuerdo.- tal vez había tomado la decisión correcta al acudir a Ichimaru. –En realidad, al principio realmente la detestaba porque…- comenzó a contarle todo al novio de su secretaria, lo conocía desde hace años y él y Rangiku siempre fueron una especie de padres sustitutos aunque al principio no le agradaban nada. -… Pero cuando me dijo eso no pude resistirme y la bese y casi llevó las cosas más lejos, solo para porque me di cuenta de que la estaba asustando…- decidió contarle, con la cara roja, lo imbécil que había sido aquel día cuando la llevó a su casa. –Mi abuela y mi hermana la amaron y estoy seguro de que ya están planeando la boda….- también le contó su experiencia juntos en el cumpleaños de su abuela. –Y ahora ella va a ir a mi casa todas las madrugadas y tal vez alguna que otra tarde. No sé cómo voy a aguantar todo esto.- enterró el rostro en sus brazos un poco desanimado pero también feliz de haberse podido descargar con alguien más.

-Ya veo.- Ichimaru tenía sus ojos celestes un poco abiertos, no parecía haberse esperado que tantas cosas le pasaran en solo poco más de una semana. –Sí que te has medito en un lío de lo lindo.- se cruzó de brazos con un mohín. –Bueno, pues… en verdad llevas muy poco conociendo a esa chica, yo diría que te tomes más tiempo en conocerla, sigan cenando juntos y conviviendo pero trata de no lanzarte encima de la chica, por favor, sé que has reprimido tus hormonas por una buena cantidad de años pero no queremos espantarla.- su rostro ardió ante sus palabras, pero no pudo gritarle por ellas puesto que tenía un buen motivo para pensar que le faltaría al respeto, ya lo había hecho una vez. –Luego de que te sientas con más confianza con ella invítala a una cita formal pero no intentes llevarla a un restaurante de lujo o alguna cosa de esas, llévala a algún lugar que les guste a ambos y donde se sientan más cómodos y si les gusta la cita sigan saliendo hasta ver a dónde llegan.- le guiñó un ojo mientras él tomaba nota mental de todos sus consejos que le parecían más sabios y útiles de lo que hubiera imaginado. –Oh, y hay otra cosa que necesitaras.- murmuró de pronto.

-¿Qué?- pestañeó perplejo.

-No te preocupes, te la enviare por correo.- sonrió de forma escalofriante y misteriosa antes de despedirse deseándole suerte e irse.

Un poco más tranquilo después de su conversación con Gin se dedicó a seguir con su trabajo antes de que llegara la hora de retirarse. Salió a la hora a la que se suponía debía salir todos los días en vez de quedarse a hacer horas extras como siempre, todo porque quería ver a Karin lo antes posible.

La encontró esperándolo a la salida del hotel con una bonita sonrisa que derritió un poco más su ya descongelado corazón, enamorarse lo hacía sentirse bien, ella lo hacía sentirse bien, era una sensación nueva y ajena pero le gustaba.

Fueron en su auto hasta su casa mientras ella le preguntaba qué deseaba para cenar mientras él solo insistía en que lo que quisiera estaba de acuerdo, no era exigente.

-Lamento hacerte trabajar tantas horas, pero creo que el dinero es compensación suficiente, y si no lo es solo dímelo y podemos arreglar mejor tu horario.- comentó preocupado puesto que quería que ella ganara más pero lo angustiaba mantenerla tanto tiempo ocupada y lejos de su casa teniendo que hacer tantos viajes.

-Sobre eso…- su tono le llamó la atención mientras ya llegaban a su mansión y bajaban al entrar cruzando el amplio patio hasta la puerta. –Lo he estado pensando y creo que realmente esto de trabajar once horas y viajar de tu casa a la mía al anochecer y devuelta de la mía a la tuya a la madrugada no es realmente la mejor idea.- murmuró nerviosamente preocupándolo más. –Así que pensé… ¿no sería más fácil si yo m-me… quedara en tu casa directamente?- lo miró con sus ojos inocentes.

Se quedó en shock ante sus palabras, preguntándose sí había escuchado bien.

-¿Qué?- no podía estar hablando en serio. –No creo que eso sea buena idea.- se negó casi de inmediato, su mente torturándolo con imágenes de su cuerpo semidesnudo, sus manos acariciándola y sus bocas unidas, sus dulces gemidos… Sacudió la cabeza mientras entraba a la mansión con ella detrás y encendía las luces.

-¿Por qué no?- lo siguió pisando fuerte. –Es peligroso para una chica como yo viajar de madrugada y de noche solo para ir y volver al mismo lugar.- era peligroso para una chica como ella quedarse allí con un chico como él. –Lo mejor sería vivir aquí. No es como si eso pudiera iniciar rumores indiscretos, ya todo el mundo piensa que somos novios.- tenía un punto, pero…

-¿En verdad aceptarías algo como eso?- la miró con ojos entrecerrados en lo que se sentaban en los sillones de su sala. -¿Quieres dejar tu casa y a tu familia? ¿A tu padre?- no lo creería de ella.

-Lo aceptaría por un aumento en el sueldo, aunque sea pequeño.- hmm, aún tenía que decirle que le iban a pagar el cuádruple y no el triple. –Además mi padre tiene a quien lo cuide, yo… agh…- se llevó una mano a la sien, masajeándola con cansancio. –Toshiro… Yukio Vorarlberna despidió a mi hermana.- dijo con pesar y pareciendo a punto de llorar. Él palideció. –Necesito darme prisa y conseguir más dinero…- susurró con un hilillo de voz, sus ojos reflejando total vulnerabilidad.

-Entiendo.- apretó los puños y crujió los dientes. Vorarlberna siempre había sido un bastardo desalmado con complejo de dios, y a veces realmente lo odiaba y desearía haberle bajado un par de dientes la última vez que se pelearon en la universidad. –En ese caso, permíteme proponerte un nuevo trato.- dijo con voz calmada llamando su atención de inmediato. –Se mi amada… ¡ama de llaves!- corrigió la tontería que estaba a punto de decir antes de que pudiera entenderlo. –Mantente aquí a tiempo completo, limpiando y cocinando. Y te pagare cinco veces más.- eso la dejó con la boca abierta.

Él solo quería ayudarla, ella solo tenía que pedirlo y la ayudaría.

-Toshiro…- frunció el ceño y abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de negarse, pero entonces la cerró con brusquedad y pareció librar una lucha interna antes de sonreírle un poco forzadamente. –G-gracias… aceptó el puesto.- no parecía realmente contenta con eso. Se notaba que no le gustaba el empleo o recibir un sueldo obviamente favorecido, pero debía estar realmente desesperada para aceptar sin peros.

El peliblanco tomó su mano y acarició suavemente con su pulgar el dorso, sonriendo un poco ante el pequeño sonrojo que se extendió por sus mejillas. Haría todo lo posible porque se sintiera cómoda con él y por controlarse y no cometer otra estupidez.

Una vez se calmaron los ánimos ella lo invitó a cocinar juntos, cosa que se divirtieron haciendo, y luego comieron juntos en armonía.

Cuando terminaron de cenar decidieron que se mudaría a la mansión esa misma noche.

Fueron en su auto hasta la clínica Kurosaki y allí ella entró para hacer sus maletas y despedirse de sus familias insistiéndole en que podía ocuparse de todo sola y que la esperara en el auto. Le tomó menos tiempo del que pensó venir con las maletas ya hechas, pero no lo meditó mucho, pensando que quizás su hermana la había ayudado y ya.

Volvieron a la mansión y él la llevó a un cuarto para que se quedara, no el mismo que ocupó la otra noche o los recuerdos podrían matarlo, sino que le permitió quedarse en la habitación que fue suya cuando era niño antes de que su padre muriera. La ayudó a desempacar y se desearon buenas noches.

Abrió la puerta para irse pero entonces sintió sus finos brazos envueltos alrededor de su torso y se sonrojó cuando le plantó un beso en su mejilla dando un pequeño brinquito desde atrás antes de dejarlo ir agradeciéndole por última vez y deseándole dulces sueños para luego cerrar la puerta casi en su cara.

Enrojeció y no pudo evitar suspirar felizmente. Esto realmente era una sensación muy agradable. Quizás debería darle una oportunidad al amor, ¿no podía ser tan malo, verdad? No de todo amor tenía que salir un montón de dolor y engaños, podía salir algo bueno, ¿cierto? Tal vez debería bajar más la guardia, ser positivo y dejarse llevar, aunque sea por esta vez.

Confiaba en que Karin no sería capaz de destruir su confianza y romper su corazón.

Ya en la soledad de su cuarto se recostó en su cama y por un momento fantaseó con tenerla allí junto a él en sus brazos, pero sacudió la cabeza y sacó su móvil para distraerse y alejar los pensamientos raros.

La curiosidad lo invadió al pensar en la conversación con Ichimaru y rápidamente abrió su correo electrónico, notando el mensaje sin leer remitiendo desde el peliblanco de ojos celestes. Lo abrió con expectación y se extrañó al ver que se trataba de un libro.

Alzó una ceja con curiosidad y comenzó a leer, solo para arrojar el celular al otro lado de la habitación directo al sofá con el rostro color escarlata maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos a Ichimaru por haberle enviado un libro erótico sobre "cómo complacer a tu primer amor". ¡Ese maldito pervertido! ¡Debió haber sabido que no era mejor que Matsumoto!

Volvió a recostarse aún molesto y sonrojado, pero se levantó de golpe al oír golpes frenéticos en su puerta. Saltó de la cama y abrió la puerta viendo nada más y nada menos que a Karin con un cuchillo de cocina en sus dos manos viéndose frenética y asustada.

-Karin… ¿Por qué demonios tienes un cuchillo?- una gota resbaló por su sien mientras se replanteaba sí dejarla vivir con él era una buena idea.

-¡Toshiro!- entró frenéticamente en su habitación con el cuchillo en alto, poniéndose protectoramente frente a él como si tuviera que defenderlo de algún peligro. -¿Por qué mierdas estabas gritando?- se volteó mortalmente furiosa hacia él aparentemente después de comprobar que no había ningún monstruo a punto de saltarle encima.

-Emm… vi algo que no me gusto en mi celular.- confesó algo tímidamente al ver su rostro enardecido.

-¡IDIOTA!- chilló de inmediato roja de ira. -¡Me asustaste!- bajó el cuchillo y curvó su boca aun frunciendo el ceño con las mejillas conservando su color carmín.

Así como estaba con esa mueca casi infantil y vestida con un pijama de Chappy el conejo a pesar de que obviamente estaba a un pelo de usar el cuchillo contra él no pudo evitar parecerle absolutamente adorable y sonrió negando con la cabeza y rodeándola con sus brazos encerrándola en un abrazo sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo lamento.- rió quedamente con su boca enterrada en su cabello, su nariz deleitándose de su dulce aroma a miel y rosas. –Aún no me acostumbro a tener a alguien viviendo aquí conmigo y preocupándose por mí. He estado tan solo tanto tiempo… que olvide por completo lo que es convivir con alguien más. Tendrás que perdonar mis conductas anormales, esto no será fácil, pero… estoy feliz de tenerte aquí conmigo.- suspiró. –Gracias por preocuparte.- finalmente la soltó, riendo otra vez al verla aún más sonrojada pero esta vez obviamente por razones diferentes.

-T-tú…- su ceja se retorció con molestia haciéndola ver todavía más adorable. –Odio que no me dejes enojarme contigo.- se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada pero luego también soltó una pequeña risita. –Esto es raro para mí también, lamentó haber entrado a tu habitación con un cuchillo y eso.- se frotó la nuca nerviosamente. –Ya m-me v-v-voy. Buenas noches.- le sonrió antes de irse.

Soltó un suspiro anhelante mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente, casi con tristeza. Le hubiera gustado abrazarla más tiempo o no haberla dejado marcharse de la habitación en lo absoluto, pero obviamente no podía hacer eso. O al menos no aún. Primero debía conquistarla, e iba a hacerlo.

Ella era una chica genial, sincera, adorable y confiable. Nunca había sentido lo que sentía por ella, pero se sentía bien, le gustaba esta nueva sensación, quería más, quería todo. Le daría una oportunidad al amor confiando en que no iba a arrepentirse luego.

Tal vez esto iba un poco más rápido de lo que pudiera haber pensado pero quería ver a dónde llegaba. Y estaba seguro de que al final iba a valer la pena. Kurosaki Karin valía la pena, estaba completamente convencido de eso.

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

Intereses.

Capítulo 14: Solos y fríos.

Después de una semana de vivir juntos, Karin podía decir que ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a la convivencia con Hitsugaya Toshiro. Era aterradoramente mucho más fácil de lo que pensó en un principio, y le resultaba ventajoso para los nuevos planes que había ideado.

El bastardo de Vorarlberna despidió a Yuzu, no solo sin razón alguna, sino que hasta tratándola mal como si fuera alguna especie de enfermedad incurable y asquerosa. Así que sí, él no podría ser conquistado por su hermana, ella falló su misión. No sabía si estar aliviada o devastada por eso. Ahora todo dependía de que las cosas con Hitsugaya le funcionaran.

Habían armado mil planes para conquistar al peliblanco, pero la pelinegra no podía decidirse por uno a pesar de que todos estaban al alcance de la mano ahora que vivían juntos.

Seducirlo se le había vuelto más sencillo aunque ni ella misma terminaba de creérselo. Salir al pasillo después de ducharse vestida solo con una toalla y cruzarse "accidentalmente" con él excusándose con haberse olvidado de algo en su habitación era muy eficaz para tenerlo babeando sobre su figura bien trabajada, eso y usar ropa muy reveladora, tenía una amplia variedad de pijamas listos para captar su atención y no tenía reparos en abrir un poco su escote siempre que podía.

La verdad, en esta última semana no podía evitar sentirse como una puta, pero no tenía opción. Yuzu había perdido y les quedaba poco tiempo para salvar la vida de su padre, a quien le quedaba poco más de un mes según habían dicho los doctores. Su padre estaba al borde de la muerte, y ahora ella era la única que tenía posibilidades de salvarlo. Su consciencia no la iba a detener ahora.

-¡Buenos días, Toshiro!- le sonrió a su jefe cuando ingresó al comedor ya vestido y preparado para irse a trabajar al hotel en cualquier momento. Él se veía fresco como lechuga, mientras que ella aún tenía que soportar las ojeras por no estar acostumbrada a levantarse tan temprano todos los días, pero quería despertar antes que él y llegar a darle su desayuno antes de que partiera. –Prepare bollos dulces y café, también pique algunas frutas, si quieres.-

-¿Sandía?- ella reprimió una risa al ver sus ojos iluminarse ante la sola idea de su fruta favorita. Se veía… tan tierno.

-Por supuesto.- había tardado media hora en picar media sandía en trozos pequeños, pero finalmente había logrado llenar un tazón con una cantidad de frutas variada en tamaños y colores, aunque la sandía seguía siendo la fruta predominante. –Puedes comer un poco ahora, pero guarda para el postre del almuerzo.- instruyó, sabiendo muy bien que era capaz de comérselo todo a menos que le dijera lo contrario.

Esas actitudes de niño pequeño que le había encontrado le parecían sumamente adorables, y a veces tenía que recordarle a su corazón el hecho de que no podía permitirse encariñarse con él, ella debía usarlo, usar su dinero.

-¿Vienes a la empresa hoy también o prefieres quedarte a limpiar?- preguntó, pues ahora que era su ama de llaves no tenía la obligación de ir a trabajar con Orihime-chan, pero aun así de vez en cuando iba solo porque se le agotaban las cosas que hacer en la mansión, teniendo en cuenta que allí solo vivían ellos dos.

-No, está bien. Creo que me quedare por hoy. Quiero encargarme del jardín, está algo descuidado.- había estado regando las flores y quería terminar de podar el césped y arrancar la maleza. –De todos modos, Orihime-chan sabe que sí me necesita solo tiene que llamarme y estaré encantada de ir.- había hablado las cosas con ella y la convenció de aquel acuerdo.

-Muy bien.- suspiró en medio de masticar uno de sus bollos. –Vendré al mediodía para almorzar, entonces.- después de una pequeña discusión, habían terminado acordando que cuando ella no fuera al hotel, él tendría que venir a la mansión a almorzar. El hotel no estaba muy lejos así que terminó cediendo.

-Que tengas un buen día.- lo besó en la mejilla cuando se levantó para retirarse.

Él le sonrió levemente. La primera vez que ella le deseo un buen día acompañado de un beso en la mejilla se sonrojó cual tomate y tartamudeó, pero ahora parecía apreciar el gesto. Lentamente, iba ganando confianza en ella y perdiendo la vergüenza y timidez. Bien, necesitaba apresurar las cosas.

Cuando el mayor finalmente se retiró, la pelinegra soltó un largo suspiró, antes de disponerse a cumplir con todas las tareas de limpieza y mantenimiento. Terminó en solo cuatro horas con tiempo de sobra para hacer el almuerzo para el peliblanco, y justo al terminar de prepararlo fue cuando el teléfono sonó. No contestó y dejó al contestador hablar.

-¡Shiro-chan!- era su hermana, Hinamori Momo. –Sé que yo… emm… sé que tengo prohibido visitarte en la mansión, o al menos eso recomendó mi psicólogo, pero… Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo sin ningún… ataque y… ahora tu novia linda va a estar allí también así que pensé que podría ir a visitarte mañana que es sábado y sales temprano del trabajo, si quieres. Llámame cuando escuches este mensaje, por favor.- sin más colgó.

Karin se quedó mirando el teléfono, el recordatorio de la historia de esa pobre mujer con el bastardo de Aizen haciéndola sentir aun peor por lo que quería hacer con el peliblanco. Ella era una persona horrible, no mejor que ese hombre tan malo. Pero no tenía opción. Debía hacerlo, Toshiro la odiaría pero debía hacerlo.

Cuando llegó al mediodía, le avisó del mensaje en la contestadora y él escuchó con el ceño fruncido, marcando en el teléfono segundos después de terminar de escuchar.

-Hola, Hinamori.- lo oyó comenzar a hablar. –Sí, estoy bien. No, solo vine a almorzar. En cuanto a tu propuesta… Sí la abuela está de acuerdo, entonces me encantaría tenerte aquí, pero sugiero que la visita sea corta. ¿Te parece solo venir a tomar el té? Bien, Karin y yo te estaremos esperando…- de pronto él se sonrojó. -¡No parecemos un matrimonio, Hinamori! Como sea, saluda a la abuela de mi parte.- sin más colgó con un poco de fuerza excesiva. Ella reprimió una risa. -¿Crees que puedas hacer unos bocadillos y mi mejor té para mañana?- preguntó a lo que asintió. –Genial. Tendremos que volver a la farsa de ser novios.- suspiró.

-No es tan difícil.- murmuró risueña, amando el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas. -¿Vamos a comer?-

-Sí…- almorzaron conversando amenamente, hasta que él terminó su almuerzo y tuvo que despedirse otra vez. –Vuelvo a las cinco.- le sonrió, esta vez él besándola en la mejilla. Ella amaba el hecho de que ahora casi nunca hacia horas extras para volver a casa más temprano, aunque eso también la asustaba, porque no debería tener ese tipo de pensamientos.

-Aquí te esperó.- lo despidió.

Terminó de limpiar lo que quedaba pendiente y luego se decidió por hacerle una llamada a su hermana gemela.

-Hola, Karin-chan.- la saludó animadamente. -¿Cómo te está yendo? ¿Ya lograste llevártelo a la cama?- era obvio que estaba impaciente con que lo lograra teniendo en cuenta que ella falló.

-No, Yuzu.- suspiró. –Aún estoy en eso, pero ya tiene que pasar pronto.-

-¡No puedo creer que te estés tardando tanto aun viviendo en la misma casa, Karin-chan!- su ánimo de inmediato se esfumó. –Esperaba que pudieras darme buenas noticias, porque me temó que yo tengo una noticia muy mala.-

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Es algo con papá?- el miedo la invadió.

-Sí… El doctor llamó.- la respiración se le enganchó en la garganta. –Dijo que sí planeamos pagar la operación deberíamos comenzar a darle una medicación especial para que la soporte desde ahora, porque tiene que empezar a tomarla desde unas semanas antes. El medicamento… tampoco es muy barato que se diga.- sonó preocupada.

-Estoy ganando muy bien ahora mismo, Yuzu.- suspiró. –Ya te envié todo mi dinero y quiero que gastes lo que tengas que gastar para su beneficio. No importa si tienes que usarlo todo.- ahora que la rubia estaba desempleada ella era el único sustento.

-De acuerdo. Seguro tendrá que bastar para cuando logres embarazarte de él y quitarle el dinero suficiente. Pero apresúrate, se nos está agotando el tiempo.- suplicó oyéndose al borde del llanto. –Hoy él está tranquilo, pero ayer tuvo dos ataques. Cada vez empeora más.- sollozó.

-Va a estar bien, Yuzu. Lo salvaremos, lo prometo.- suspiró. Hablaron un poco más antes de colgar para que ella pudiera terminar de limpiar y luego se dispusiera a preparar un té para Toshiro que ya debía estar llegando, junto con algunos bocadillos. -¿Debería cambiarme?- se miró a sí misma, viendo su ropa cubierta de tierra. –Así no lo conquistare nunca.- bufó, corriendo a su habitación.

Se puso los shorts más cortos que tenía y una musculosa que apenas contenía sus pechos y dejaba descubierta buena parte de su vientre plano. Era provocador y parecía ropa cómoda para trabajar, por lo que no la haría parecer como si hubiera estado holgazaneando todo el día.

Volvió al comedor atándose el cabello en una coleta alta justo a tiempo para ver a Toshiro llegar con su maleta, los hombros tensos y los ojos cansados. De inmediato corrió a tomar su maleta y lo ayudó a quitarse su abrigo, para luego besar su mejilla.

-¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó él en medio de un bostezo.

-Nada interesante.- se encogió de hombros. -¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-

-Agotador.- bufó. –Llegaron unos inversionistas europeos para renegociar un contrato sobre una construcción en su continente. Prácticamente me estafaron, pero no podía rehusarme o muchas personas perderían su empleo.- suspiró cansinamente.

Karin sintió su corazón ablandarse, recordando de nueva cuenta lo realmente bondadoso que era su jefe. Y ella era una persona horrible y malvada.

-Te hice algunos bocadillos y ahora te prepararé un té suave. Ve a sentarte y relájate.- lo guió hacia la sala y lo hizo sentarse en un sofá antes de correr a prepararle un té y llevarlo en una bandeja con unos bocadillos. –Solo una cucharada de azúcar como te gusta.- sonrió amablemente antes de colocarse detrás de él y posar las manos en sus hombros, comenzando a masajear.

-¿Qué haces?- por un momento se tensó, pero entonces ella apretó los dedos en sus músculos. –Mmm…- tuvo que evitar estremecerse ante su sorpresivo gemido tan… sensual. –Hmm… Mejor no te detengas.- hizo el cuello a un lado, visiblemente complacido con sus atenciones.

Ella se sonrojó como tomate por los repentinos pensamientos e imágenes indecentes de su jefe haciendo sonidos similares solo que en otro tipo de situaciones. Cielos santos, el encierro debía estarla alterando, se estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida.

Él sorbió de su té mientras disfrutaba de su masaje y comía un par de bocadillos, contándole los detalles. Ella puso todo su empeño en hacerlo sentir más relajado de su día, hasta finalmente recibir una sonrisa de agradecimiento y ser jalada para sentarse junto a él en el sofá y tomar un par de bocadillos también, charlando alegremente hasta que salió el tema de la visita de Momo mañana.

-No te pongas nervioso, seguro que todo saldrá bien.- le aseguró cuando él expresó su inquietud por el asunto.

-Es solo que…- frunció el ceño. –Será la primera vez que ella vuelva aquí desde… la última vez que tuvo uno de sus ataques frente a mí.- se mordió el labio. –Puede ponerse realmente agresiva y no quisiera que tú… veas eso.- suspiró.

-No creo que pase, pero sí llegara a pasar…- posó una mano en su hombro. –Te apoyare en todo lo que pueda, lo prometo.- lo miró intensamente a los ojos con toda la sinceridad que pudo reunir. Al menos en esto sí era sincera.

-Gracias, Karin.- sonrió levemente, acercando su rostro tanto al suyo que pudo ver cada pequeño detalle. Y cielos, él era realmente guapísimo. –No sé qué haría sin ti.- susurró quedamente.

-Toshiro, tú…- acercó más sus rostros. –Te volverías un adicto a la cafeína sin mí.- después de ese comentario planeaba plantarle un sorpresivo beso en los labios, pero ella fue la sorprendida cuando él de repente se apartó para sofocar una risa cubriendo su boca con su mano, pero aun así un pequeño sonido escapó fuera de su prisión mientras sus ojos brillaban con una alegría infantil que nunca antes creyó ver en su jefe.

-Dios, tienes tanta razón.- apartó su mano de su boca, permitiéndose soltar una pequeña risa entre dientes. -¿Quieres ir de compras para mañana?- cambió de tema aun viéndose de buen humor. –No traje papeleo para hacer en casa así que tenemos tiempo.-

-Umm, claro. Suena bien.- no sería la primera vez, de todos modos. Siempre que tenía tiempo quería ayudarla aunque sea en algo. Lo consideraba un lindo detalle de su parte, aunque no lo diría en voz alta o se ofendería, en verdad le gustaba ser útil en todo.

Cuando volvieron de su entretenido viaje de compras, prepararon la cena juntos. Sí, juntos, él últimamente había adquirido el deseo de aprender a cocinar, y ella se comprometió a enseñarle lo más que pudiera. Era una buena excusa para pasar tiempo juntos.

Después de cenar, la acompañó hasta su habitación y besó su mejilla suavemente. Ella suspiró, triste porque aún no habían pasado la etapa de los besos en las mejillas. Ni siquiera un beso en los labios había conseguido desde que vivía en su casa y ella que quería llevárselo a la cama. Tenía un largo camino por recorrer, y muy poco tiempo.

-Buenas noches.- él se dio la vuelta para alejarse, pero ella tomó la manga de su camisa y lo jaló hacia atrás, decidida a que esta vez se armaría de valor y trataría de llevar las cosas más lejos. -¿Qué…?...- por desgracia o por fortuna, la fuerza de su tirón no fue la esperada en su cálculo inicial, y terminó jalando lo suficientemente fuerte para que el peliblanco, al estar distraído, al voltearse terminara cayendo sobre ella terminando ambos en el suelo él encima de ella.

Sus labios no llegaron a conectarse, pero acabaron tan cerca que Karin no resistió la tentación y terminó de abarcar el espacio que los separaba. Lo besó, solo por un segundo, pero lo besó, antes de separarse con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó apartándolo de un empujón y poniéndose en pie sacudiendo su ropa.

Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando sintió uno de sus brazos rodear su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo a la vez que su boca se estrellaba contra la suya en un beso feroz que a ambos les robó el aliento y encendió sus corazones con el fuego del deseo puro.

Esta era su oportunidad.

Profundizó el beso y recordó los consejos de Yuzu pegándose a él y usando su lengua para persuadirlo más. Cuando sus manos empezaron a pasearse por todo su cuerpo, ella metió las manos bajo su camisa mientras comenzaba a frotar su pelvis contra la suya, ganándose un gemido y ser pegada contra la pared comenzando a mecer sus cuerpos y acariciarse sin dejar de besarse como unos locos desesperados sedientos de pasión.

Enredó una pierna en su cintura y se frotó más contra el peliblanco, jadeando y soltando pequeños gemidos, tratando de tentarlo a llevar las cosas a más sobre todo cuando sintió sus manos temblar vacilantes.

Sintió un bulto crecer contra su muslo y un poco de miedo la invadió, pero no dejó que eso la detuviera y en cambio se pegó más a él, rasgando suavemente la piel de su espalda por debajo de la ropa. Él gruñó, y entonces se apartó de ella como si quemara.

-No…- murmuró quedamente. -¡NO!- gritó, haciéndola estremecer mientras ahora se pegaba a la pared repeliendo de él y su estado de horror absoluto. –L-lo siento… E-eres… eres una niña.- negó con la cabeza. –Lo siento.- sin más corrió lejos de ella probablemente a su habitación.

Ella se quedó parada allí, sin entender el motivo de su rechazo, dolida. ¿Acaso había malinterpretado las señales y realmente él no se sentía lo suficientemente atraído por ella como para llevar las cosas a más? No, hace rato parecía dispuesto a todo. La pregunta era ¿qué estaba deteniéndolo?

Se abrazó a sí misma mientras entraba en su cuarto y se desnudó entrando al baño privado de la habitación y sentándose en la bañera dejando que el chorro de agua fría la empapara. Entonces unas lágrimas se deslizaron a la par que un sollozo escapaba.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué este era el único modo de salvar a su padre? Toshiro realmente le gustaba, no podía negarlo. Le gustaría dejar surgir las cosas entre ellos naturalmente, que ninguno de los dos tuviera miedo o estuvieran inseguros de lo que querían. Pero no tenía tiempo para dejar surgir las cosas naturalmente, ni siquiera podía permitirse amarlo.

Sí no hacía esto, su padre moriría. Y estaba desesperada.

Apagó el agua de la ducha y fue así, completamente empapada y completamente desnuda, que abandonó el cuarto de baño y su habitación, caminando por los pasillos dejando huellas húmedas y gotas que esparcía su cabello suelto a medida que su andar aumentaba su rapidez y su determinación.

Abrió la puerta de Toshiro, sorprendiéndose gratamente de que no estuviera con seguro, y entró con paso firme. Él no estaba en su cama. La luz de su cuarto de baño estaba encendida y se escuchaba correr el agua de la ducha, el hecho de que el vapor no se asomara por las rendijas de la puerta delataba que era una ducha fría.

Tomó aire y también entró al cuarto de baño, encontrándose con su jefe gloriosamente desnudo bajo el chorro de agua helada.

Él tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se enjuagaba el cabello casi con furia. Ella decidió no pensarlo dos veces y cerró la llave del agua. Los ojos turquesa de inmediato volaron a ella, y de inmediato su boca y ojos se ampliaron mucho al contemplar su forma completamente desnuda.

Ambos se recorrieron con la mirada descaradamente, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza. Su jefe abrió la boca para decir algo, y fue entonces cuando la Kurosaki decidió que era el mejor momento para tirársele encima, tomándolo de los hombros para sumirse en un beso feroz y apasionado que afortunadamente no tardó mucho en corresponder. Él llevó sus manos a sus caderas y la pegó a su cuerpo, las cosas subiendo su intensidad rápidamente.

Los dos estaban desnudos, empapados y acalorados. La chica dio el primer paso, y el chico no se le pudo resistir.

Sus lenguas se juntaron a medida que sus cuerpos se pegaban más y más. Sus respiraciones se salieron de control y pronto su excitación se hizo evidente en su miembro erguido clavándose en su muslo y sus pezones endurecidos clavándose contra su pecho. Sus manos exploraron lugares que antes solo podían soñar. Ella se estremeció cuando él palpó su pecho, pasando el pulgar por su pezón, y él gruñó cuando ella fue bajando la mano lentamente desde sus abdominales hasta su bajo vientre, rozando la leve capa de su vello púbico, entonces él tomó su muslo y subió hasta rozar su entrepierna y quedarse ahí un buen tiempo mientras sus bocas seguían devorándose hambrientamente.

No supo en que momento volvieron a la habitación, ni cuando se acercaron a la cama, solo se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban junto a la ducha cuando él la arrojó sobre el colchón y acarició sus caderas con las manos mientras su boca volaba a besar su cuello, chupando y lamiendo, mordiendo de vez en cuando, arrancándole jadeos y pequeños gemidos, hasta bajar hasta su pecho. Lamio el inicio de sus pechos, antes de tomar su pecho izquierdo en la mano, estrujándolo suavemente, mientras su boca se encerraba alrededor de su pezón derecho, chupando y lamiendo con ahínco.

Karin se retorció debajo de él, llevando sus manos a tirar de sus blancos cabellos y apretando sus muslos juntos ante la repentina pero intensa punzada de placer y deseo que incrementó la humedad entre sus piernas.

Las sabanas debajo de ellos estaban empapadas y retorcidas, no es que les importara.

No reprimió sus gemidos cuando él cambio su boca a su pecho izquierdo y su mano al derecho, y lo dejó acariciarla por un momento antes de perder la paciencia y tirar de su cabello para unir sus bocas y sus lenguas en un beso desordenado y jadeante.

La excitación y el deseo la consumieron, y no dudo en abrir sus piernas para él, queriendo que entienda lo que quería ahora.

-Toshiro…- gimió al sentir la cabeza de su pene contra su entrada caliente y mojada.

-No tengo…- se apartó de su boca jadeando pesadamente. –No tengo condones…- la miró como disculpándose.

-Tomó pastillas.- mintió descaradamente, agradeciendo que su voz no temblara. –Hazlo. Por favor.- él le sonrió confiado y ella lo besó para evitar que el peso de la culpa la aplastara.

Cuando comenzó a penetrarla, el dolor lleno de lágrimas sus ojos y la hizo doblar los dedos de los pies. Él presionó besos gentiles en su mejilla acariciando reconfortantemente su muslo, pero reprimió un gemido de puro placer sin detenerse de llegar hasta tocar fondo, entonces se retiró y volvió a introducirse, con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de placer mientras ella trataba de no llorar, no solo por el dolor, sino por el hecho de que esto no le estaba gustando nada. E incluso después de varios minutos, mientras él seguía penetrándola lentamente y el dolor comenzaba a transformarse en placer, aquello siguió sin gustarle en lo absoluto.

Las embestidas aumentaron su ritmo y el sudor comenzó a perlar sus cuerpos. Ella enterró sus manos en su cabello revolviéndolo mientras gemía de placer, pidiéndole más, excitándose más por los gruñidos que él soltaba en su oído. Pero aun así, aquello simplemente no podía gustarle para nada.

Lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos mientras el orgasmo los golpeaba con fuerza a los dos al mismo tiempo, haciéndolos gritar sus nombres. Pero aquello aún no pudo gustarle.

No le gustaba porque así no fue como se imaginó su primera vez. Llena de mentiras y confusiones, apresurada, casi forzada y solo porque buscaba embarazarse para perjudicar al hombre que… al hombre que había llegado a amar.

Le sonrió falsamente cuando él salió de su interior y la miró. Se inclinó para besar su frente con dulzura, y ella volvió a derramar lágrimas, sollozando cuando el peliblanco se apartó de ella vacilante, como sí no tuviera idea de qué hacer ahora.

Y así, después de ese acto tan caliente e íntimo, los dos se acostaron lo más lejos posible el uno del otro en los bordes de la cama y se durmieron sintiéndose solos y fríos.

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

Intereses.

Capítulo 15: Solo amor.

Cuando Hitsugaya despertó esa mañana, le tomó un momento recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior y apenas hacerlo se horrorizó por completo y volteó espantándose aún más al hallarla dormida en el otro extremo de la cama, totalmente desnuda.

Tragó saliva, sin poder creer lo que había sucedido entre ellos. No es que se arrepintiera, le gustó hacerlo y realmente quería a la chica, pero… sentía que no fue el mejor momento, tal vez hubiera sido mejor esperar un poco más, solo esperaba que ella no se arrepintiera y lo odiara por esto. Con lo que pasó el día anterior, no creía poder soportar estar sin ella desde ahora.

Suspiró y extendió su mano para acariciar con delicadeza su brazo, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría al despertar a su lado, aunque él mismo no sabía cómo se sentía en ese momento. Por un lado estaba feliz de que ella se sintiera tan atraída a él como él a ella, pero por el otro realmente no estaba seguro de qué significado tuvo lo que compartieron la noche anterior, casi parecía que su iniciativa salió de la nada, casi como sí… se estuviera forzando a sí misma a hacerlo. Y luego estaba… su llanto.

Hizo una mueca y miró por la ventana, frunciendo el ceño al recibir los rayos del sol con más fuerza de la que esperaba. Miró al reloj sobre su mesilla y casi se desmaya al ver que eran las dos de la tarde. ¡¿Cómo es qué había dormido tanto?! ¡Ya faltó al trabajo y faltaba solo una hora para que Hinamori viniera a tomar el té con ellos!

Con el pánico aflorando en su pecho, no lo pensó dos veces y tomó el hombro de la pelinegra, sacudiéndolo para que despertara rápidamente. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y por un segundo pareció tan horrorizada como él se había sentido antes, pero luego solo lo miró confundida y roja como tomate al verlo levantarse de un salto completamente desnudo comenzando a vestirse a toda prisa solo con su ropa interior y pantalón para luego buscar en su armario ropa más decente y correr a su baño dejando a la chica sola y perpleja en la habitación.

Se ducho a toda prisa tratando de mantener su mente ocupada y libre de pensamientos que pudieran hacerlo reflexionar acerca de su relación con su joven empleada, lo que sinceramente en este momento lo asustaba con la sola idea. Una vez terminó su ducha, volvió al cuarto solo para encontrar que Karin y sus ropas antes regadas por el suelo de su habitación ya no estaban.

Cuando bajó al comedor después de juntar el valor suficiente, la encontró ya duchada y vestida poniendo una tetera al fuego y comenzando a preparar los ingredientes para hacer pastelillos. Lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa al verlo acercarse.

-Recordé que Momo-san vendrá hoy y ya estamos cortos de tiempo, ni siquiera pudimos ir de compras así que solo haré lo que pueda con lo que tenemos, creo que bastara para unos cuantos bocadillos.- dijo sin dejar de concentrarse en cocinar.

-Uhh… de acuerdo.- se pasó una mano por el cabello, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Recordaba los besos, las caricias, su voz… sus lágrimas. –Karin…- su voz no fue más que un tenue susurro. -¿Por qué llorabas anoche? ¿Acaso te lastime o hice algo que no te gusto?- se sentía terriblemente incómodo con sacar el tema, pero su curiosidad podía más que su pudor.

Ella se tensó visiblemente y el ambiente en la cocina se sintió pesado y silencioso por los tortuosos segundos que pasaron después de esa incómoda pregunta y el hecho de que ella permanecía sin decir nada solo haciendo decaer sus esperanzas de que todo esto fuera solo un gran malentendido, definitivamente de alguna forma la había disgustado anoche.

-Yo…- finalmente habló volteándose hacia él con una sonrisa nerviosa. –No lo sé, supongo que… solo estaba un poco molesta porque no fue como lo imagine, pero no me disgustaste en lo absoluto y n-no me arre-arrepiento.- su voz tembló un poco.

-Hmm.- la miró dudoso. –Supongo que tampoco fue lo que yo imagine.- había estado seguro de que perdería la virginidad en su noche de bodas con alguna mujer que acababa de conocer por un matrimonio arreglado como el tipo anticuado que era. –Pero tengo la sensación de que esto es algo a lo que le das más importancia de lo que yo pueda imaginar, y siento que de alguna forma te forcé a hacerlo.- bajó la mirada avergonzado. –Por eso, sí hay algo que pueda hacer para compensártelo, por favor dímelo.-

-P-p-pero ¡¿qué dices, idiota?!- su tono irritado lo tomó por sorpresa. -¡Claro que tú no me forzaste a nada! ¡No pienses estupideces!- dejó lo que estaba batiendo por un segundo para mirarlo mal. –No me arrepiento de lo que pasó anoche y no estoy enojada contigo en lo absoluto, y sí vamos a echar culpas aquí la única culpable soy yo.- apartó su mirada de la suya. –Así que… no pienses eso.-

-Yo solo…- comenzó él, solo para frenarse a sí mismo y suspirar antes de completar la oración. –Supongo que tienes razón, no tiene sentido buscar culpables, tú eres una adulta inteligente y lo que pasó fue porque ambos así lo decidimos, aun así…- quería decir que le pareció un poco apresurado, pero no quería ofenderla sí llegaba a tomarlo a malas. -¿Qué te parecería tener una cita esta noche?- sonrió algo tímido. –Aún nos falta conocernos y creo que me gustaría… darle un poco de verdad a nuestro falso noviazgo.- ante esas palabras ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. –S-si tú quieres, claro.- ¿tal vez prefería que lo suyo no pasara de algo de una noche?

-Y-yo…- sonrió nerviosa, desviando su mirada de la suya para concentrarse en su cocina. –Me gustaría tener esa cita.-

El peliblanco suspiró aliviado, tal vez lo suyo pudiera funcionar, tal vez pronto repitan la experiencia de la noche anterior solo que esta vez sin remordimientos ya sabiendo los sentimientos de cada uno y la naturaleza de su relación, tal vez… tal vez ya no estaría _solo._

Hubiera dicho algo más, pero en ese momento oyó el timbre de la puerta y maldijo al pensar que Hinamori había llegado temprano, pero cuando fue a abrir la puerta solo se encontró con una pequeña carta sobre la alfombra de bienvenida. La tomó confundido y frunció el ceño al ver que no tenía firma. Entró de nuevo a su casa y abrió el sobre no sin algo de duda.

" _Hitsugaya Toshiro, esperó que puedas entender que esta no es una carta de amenaza, todo lo contrario: intento ayudarte."_ Decía la primera oración. _"Kurosaki Karin no es quien tú crees que es, ella solo es una puta que quiere tu dinero o el de quien sea para su propio beneficio."_ Arrugó el rostro ante las palabras tan horribles que decía sobre la chica que quería. _"Aleja a esa pequeña ramera de tu vida antes de que sea demasiado tarde y arruine tu vida. Despídela y échala de tu casa, deshazte de ella y nunca vuelvas a verla o terminaras mal, eso puedo asegurártelo."_ Bueno, esto sin duda estaba pareciéndole una carta de amenaza. " _No pienses mal de mis intenciones, con el tiempo descubrirás que te hago un favor. Tengo pruebas de lo que digo, y pronto te las enseñare, pero sentí que era mi deber avisarte desde ahora para que luego no digas que no te lo advertí. Tienes una puta interesada viviendo contigo. Yo te avisé._ " Apenas terminó de leer la carta gruñó con desagrado y aplastó el papel en su puño, para luego comenzar a partirlo en trozos y arrojarlos a la basura.

¡¿Quién mierdas se había atrevido a decir todas esas mentiras sobre Karin?! Karin… su Karin… ¡Ella no era tan vil como ese bastardo de Aizen que lastimó tanto a su hermana! Ella conocía su dolor al respecto, ella sabía su opinión sobre eso y ella era la persona más noble, trabajadora y buena que había llegado a conocer.

Había dejado su casa para conseguir más dinero para cuidar de su padre enfermo, se levantaba temprano todos los días para cumplir eficientemente con sus tareas, aun ayudaba a Inoue en el hotel y nunca tenía problemas en escucharlo cuando él necesitaba hablar con alguien.

En tan poco tiempo, se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él y no dudaba en lo más mínimo que esa estúpida nota solo estaba llena de mentiras y calumnias de alguna persona amargada que tenía algo en contra de personas buenas como ellos. Deberían conseguirse una vida propia en vez de estar buscando la desgracia de otros.

Estuvo refunfuñando en el recibidor hasta que su pelinegra lo llamó para ayudarla a acomodar todo para preparar la ceremonia del té en su jardín, desde conseguir las sillas más bonitas hasta colocar adecuadamente los cubiertos correctos. Terminaron justo a tiempo para escuchar el timbre de la puerta justo a la hora indicada con solo dos minutos de retraso, típico de Hinamori.

Fue a abrirle la puerta, pero se detuvo a medio camino de tomar la perilla, de repente sintiendo sus palmas sudar. Hace tanto tiempo que ella no pisaba esta casa… no desde que sus ataques se hicieron más fuertes y frecuentes, se suponía que ahora estaba mejor, pero era la primera vez que volvía a hacer esto en mucho tiempo, ¿qué tal si el solo hecho de volver a pisar su antiguo hogar la hacía volver a tener un ataque? No quería que Karin presenciara eso pero dudaba que pudiera dar marcha atrás ahora. Tal vez debería haberlo pensado mejor antes de aceptar esto, tal vez…

Su mano, que había comenzado a temblar debido a la duda carcomiendo su corazón, de pronto se vio cubierta por una mano mucho más pequeña, a lo que volteó sorprendido al encontrarse a la pelinegra sonriéndole alentadoramente. Sus ojos parecían decir un "estoy aquí contigo".

Cierto… ella estaba aquí, él no estaba solo. Pasará lo que pasará lo resolverían juntos.

Envolvió su mano alrededor de la suya antes de entrelazar sus dedos apretándola firmemente mientras con su otra mano finalmente juntaba valor y abría la puerta, encontrándose con una sonriente Hinamori Momo sosteniendo una sandía en una bolsa en su muñeca.

-¡Buenas tardes, Shiro-chan y Karin-chan!- los miró con ojos brillantes. –Oh, te traje este regalo.- le tendió la sandía mientras entraba, ignorando como casi se va de lado ante el peso de la fruta. ¡¿Y ella había estado cargando eso todo el camino con una sola mano?! Había olvidado lo aterradora que podía ser su hermana mayor.

-¡Buenas tardes, Momo-san!- Karin tomó las manos de la mujer mayor con aprecio. –Nos alegra tenerte aquí, esperó que te gusten los bocadillos que prepare.- la guió sonriente hacia el jardín, aunque ella no necesitaba guía puesto que toda su infancia la vivió aquí.

-Confió en que amaré todo lo que prepares con tus manos mágicas, Karin-chan.- las dos mujeres de inmediato se sumergieron en una animada conversación, aunque él no pudo evitar notar la mirada nostálgica en los ojos marrones mientras recorría la mansión con la vista que perduro incluso cuando se sentaron en el jardín mientras miraba el lugar donde vivía cuando conoció a ese bastardo.

-No tuve tiempo de preparar muchos bocadillos, así que si nos quedamos con hambre siempre podría preparar algo de té helado y comer un par de rebanadas de sandía.- comentó Karin con un humor excepcionalmente bueno. –Aunque de todos modos sé que Toshiro querrá, es su fruta favorita, después de todo.- lo miró divertida.

-¡Ohh, Karin-chan! ¡Veo que ya conoces muy bien a Shiro-chan! ¡A este ritmo confió en que se casaran pronto!- tomó una taza de té una vez él sirvió y uno de los bocadillos, mordisqueándolo delicadamente. -¡Y espero un sobrinito muy pronto!- ante esas palabras, ambos se atragantaron, derramando gran parte de su té el uno en el otro. –Uhh… ¿dije algo malo?- se rascó la cabeza.

-¡Nada en absoluto!- Karin rió exageradamente. –De todos modos, ¿cómo está tu abuela?- rápidamente cambió de tema.

Toshiro permaneció mayormente en silencio durante gran parte de la ceremonia, solo aportando breves comentarios aquí y allá, pero eso le bastaba para estar bastante relajado mientras observaba a las dos mujeres jóvenes que más quería conversar y comer bocadillos, al menos, hasta que la atención de ambas se centró en él.

-Entonces, Shiro-chan, ¿cómo está la cadena de hoteles?- preguntó su hermana entre curiosa y nostálgica.

-Bien, he logrado cerrar algunos contratos importantes este año y planeo extenderme hacia América en un futuro cercano.- sonrió cansinamente al recordar lo mucho que tuvo que esforzarse para lograr esos contratos y lo difícil que era la planificación del futuro proyecto que era más que nada iniciativa de sus inversores.

-Imaginó que debes estar cargando con mucho.- sonrió tristemente. –T-tal vez pronto mi psicóloga me declare apta para volver a trabajar contigo, tal vez pronto p-pueda volver a ser la vice-presidenta de la cadena, y así tú tendrás más tiempo para formar una familia.- miró al cielo con ojos soñadores.

Karin se sonrojó hasta las orejas, mientras que él solo trató de ocultar su preocupación ante el delicado tema de su salud mental.

-B-bueno, ya se nos acabó el té.- la Kurosaki se levantó sonriendo nerviosamente. -¡Creo que iré a preparar algunos tés helados para beberlos y comer un poco de sandía ya que estamos! ¡Vuelvo enseguida!- se llevó el juego de té y desapareció rápidamente del lugar.

-Ella es hermosa, Shiro-chan.- comentó de repente Momo, mirando el lugar por donde la pelinegra se había ido. –Y tú has tenido tanto trabajo desde que yo te dejé solo, has cargado tanto en tus hombros.- suspiró con tristeza. –Sé que eres feliz sacando a flote la compañía de papá, pero quiero que me prometas algo y habló en serio.- lo miró determinada. –Quiero que me prometas que dejaras un poco de lado el trabajo y trabajaras en mantener tu relación con esta chica. Confió en que es buena y cuidara de ti, así que no lo eches a perder solo por un contrato más o un contrato menos, tu vida personal también es importante, tu felicidad debe estar ante todo.- le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. –Yo te dejé solo y tú has sufrido mucho, así que por favor, prométeme que te preocuparas por tu felicidad, y creo que esa chica jugara un papel importante en ella.- sonrió esperanzada.

-Yo…- se sonrojó, sorprendido por el repentino discurso de la castaña. –L-lo prometo.- sonrió quedamente. –También siento que ella será alguien muy importante en mi vida, sino es que ya lo es.- miró felizmente como Karin volvía con una bandeja con los tés helados.

-¡Todo listo!- depositó la bandeja en la mesita. –También traje un cuchillo grande para cortar la sandía.- tomó la fruta y empezó a cortarla, primero a la mitad y luego en rebanadas redondas gruesas que cortó a la mitad también. Repartió los tés helados y dejó las rebanadas en la bandeja. –Toshiro, trata de no comerte tan rápido la sandía, estoy segura de que a Momo-san también le encanta.-

-Claro, Karin-chan.- la mayor soltó una risita. –No tienes que regañarlo tanto.- soltó un suspiro enamoradizo. –Ustedes son tan lindos.-

Pese la advertencia de la pelinegra, el chico acabó por comerse la mayor parte de la fruta, apenas dejándole dos rebanadas a la mayor y una a la menor, el té helado estaba delicioso y pronto también se acabó, y a las seis de la tarde luego de un pequeño juego de cartas Hinamori decidió que era hora de retirarse.

-Que tengas buen viaje, Momo-san.- las mujeres compartieron un abrazo. –Esperó que pronto puedas volver a visitarnos o nosotros vayamos allá.- le sonrió.

-Yo esperó pronto volver a probar tu comida, Karin-chan.- rió alegremente.

-Eso dices ahora, solo espera a probar la de mi hermana Yuzu. Ella es la mejor, me enseñó todo lo que sé.- sonrió orgullosa.

-¡Algún día las dos familias deben juntarse!- de repente sus ojos marrones brillaron. –Estoy segura de que pronto ustedes dos se casaran, así que vamos a ser una gran familia con muchos niños corriendo por aquí por lo que deberíamos empezar a conocernos lo antes posible.- deliró con corazones bailando a su alrededor mientras que el peliblanco y la pelinegra la miraban con gotitas bajando por su nuca. -¡Seremos yo, tu hermana, tu padre, tu hermano en el futuro, la abuelita, Aizen y… y…!- Toshiro se horrorizó al escucharla hablar sobre ese bastardo, entonces se espantó aún más al verla perder todo brillo y ganar un aura oscura sobre ella. Ella iba a tener otro de esos horribles ataques, aquí en su casa, con Karin viendo. –Aizen…- susurró ella, con lágrimas deslizándose por su mejilla. –Él no… él no podrá estar allí.- un sollozó sacudió su cuerpo. -¡Él no podrá estar allí porque él me dejó!- su agudo chillido hizo a su cabeza doler, entonces ella se volteó y lo miró con un odio tan profundo que lo hizo querer vomitar. -¡Él me dejó por tu culpa! ¡Tú me robaste todo mi dinero y entonces… entonces…!... ¡ÉL ME DEJÓ!- de pronto corrió hacia él queriendo derribarlo, y estaba demasiado paralizado por el horror como para frenarla de seguramente empujarlo o golpearlo o…

-¡YA BASTA!- antes de que Hinamori pudiera acercársele mucho, Karin la freno moviéndose más rápido y asestándole una bofetada.

-¡KARIN!- también gritó. -¡No la golpees! ¡No es su culpa lo que hace o dice! ¡Ella tiene problemas!- sintió un profundo enojo hacia la chica más joven, pero se congeló al ver las lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos mientras sujetaba contra la pared las muñecas de una temblorosa Momo.

-¡Sé muy bien que tiene problemas, Toshiro! Pero no… ¡No puedo tolerar que hable así de ti!- gruñó, pero entonces volvió su mirada hacia los opacos y enloquecidos ojos marrones. -¡Se supone que eres su hermana mayor, pero no eres capaz de ponerlo por encima de un bastardo al que ni siquiera conociste por tanto tiempo! ¡Tal vez no sea nadie para hablar, porque yo no estaba aquí cuando eso pasó! ¡Pero tengo hermanos, y ellos nunca preferirían a un idiota antes de a la persona con la cual creciste! ¡Tengo familia y nunca ninguno de nosotros creería que somos capaces de hacernos tanto daño! No eres capaz de aceptar que Aizen te robó y te abandonó, así que culpas a tu hermanito porque tu mente prefiere creer que fue alguien más, cualquier persona, antes que el hombre que amas, ¡pero eso es ridículo y lo sabes!- acercó más su rostro al de la mujer mayor. –En el fondo sabes que Toshiro nunca haría algo así, porque a él no le interesa el dinero, todo lo que hace para mantener la cadena de hoteles a flote lo hace por su padre, ¡todo lo que soporta tus estupideces lo hace porque te ama! ¡Él todo lo hace por su familia!- las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras los dos hermanos la observaban atónitos. –En el fondo… tú solo estás enojada porque nunca tuviste la oportunidad de reclamarle a Aizen la verdad, tú solo quieres encontrar otro culpable que no sea él ¡y que no seas capaz de hablar al respecto es lo que te está enloqueciendo!- de repente la soltó y sin más salió corriendo por las escaleras.

Momo cayó de rodillas, temblando y sollozando. Él se acercó a su hermana casi con miedo pues cada vez que tenía un ataque solo se le pasaba después de desmayarse, y no sabía que iba a pasar ahora. Entonces, ella alzó la vista, y se veía tan rota que sintió su ira contra Karin aumentar.

-Hinamori…- se arrodilló a su lado. –L-lo siento, Karin… T-tú… ¿Cómo estás?- no sabía que decir ni qué hacer ni cómo reaccionaría.

-Shiro-chan…- la forma en la que lo llamó lo dejó con la boca abierta, ella nunca lo llamaba así cuando tenía sus ataques. –Lo siento…- sollozó, ajena a su completa sorpresa. -¡Lo siento mucho!- de pronto se lanzó a abrazarlo, dejándolo en absoluto shock. -¡Lo siento tanto, sé que tú no eres como él, yo solo… solo… estoy tan triste! ¡Estoy tan triste, Shiro-chan, me siento tan usada y traicionada! ¡Realmente no podía creerlo, quería creer cualquier cosa menos que él me hiciera eso!- lo abrazó con más fuerza. –Perdóname… nunca quise dejarte solo…- el peliblanco escuchó incrédulo sus palabras, antes de poco a poco asimilarlas y comenzar a sentir sus ojos humedecerse y una pequeña lágrima escapar.

-Hinamori… no me llames Shiro-chan.- sonrió levemente, entonces la sintió caer inconsciente y suspiró cargándola. –Tendré que llevarte al psiquiatra ahora, y nuestra abuela se preocupara.- comenzó a caminar fuera de la casa hacia su auto. –Yo también estoy preocupado pero… tal vez por una vez tu médico no me dé malas noticias.- miró con optimismo a la mansión, viendo a Karin mirándolos a través de una ventana.

En todo el viaje a su hospital Hinamori no despertó. Llegaron a su destino y de inmediato su médico los atendió y le recomendó dejar a su hermana en observación y que mañana volviera para recibir noticias, por lo que le agradeció después de explicarle lo que había pasado antes de retirarse.

Condujo sin importarle la hora en la que llegaría a casa y preocupar a Karin hasta la casa de su abuela, donde rápidamente le explicó la situación de su nieta y la consoló hasta que ella prácticamente lo obligó a regresar a su casa para no preocupar a su novia.

Cuando regresó a la mansión eran más de las nueve de la noche y ni siquiera se molestó en anunciarse, sino que fue directamente al cuarto de la pelinegra y tocó con fuerza, sin sorprenderse cuando no hubo respuesta. Suspiró y trató de abrir la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver que no tenía seguro. Entró dudoso y su boca cayó abierta al ver las puertas del armario abiertas y ningún rastro de ropa en él. ¡¿Pero qué demonios pasaba con esa idiota ahora?!

Gruñó y corrió fuera de la casa devuelta hasta su auto, tomando rumbo hacia la clínica Kurosaki tratando de no chocar nada en el camino. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino hasta allá, se topó con una pequeña figura arrastrando una maleta por la calle y de inmediato orilló el auto y bajó.

Karin se horrorizó al verlo y de inmediato echó a correr, por lo que no dudó y fue tras ella, alcanzándola sin problemas y atrapándola en sus brazos. Su maleta cayó y ella no dejó de luchar ni por un segundo mientras la arrastraba al coche.

-¡Suéltame, idiota! ¡No sabes lo que te estás haciendo! ¡No soy buena para ti, todo lo que hago es arruinar tu vida!- pataleó. -¡Es mejor para ti que no vuelvas a verme! ¡Soy una plaga! ¡Soy horrible! ¡Soy una mala persona! ¡Soy lo peor que te ha pasado! ¡Déjame ir!- siguió gritando aun cuando la encerró en el auto para volver por su maleta.

-¡Eres una completa idiota!- gruñó mientras guardaba la valija en el maletero. -¡¿Qué te hizo pensar que era buena idea mudarte caminando sola por la calle a las nueve de la jodida noche?!- el solo pensar lo que podría haberle pasado lo hizo palidecer. –Te llevaré de vuelta a la mansión.-

-¡Tú eres el idiota! ¡Solo llévame a mi casa, es lo mejor para ti y para todos!- se cruzó de brazos al verlo entrar, solo para tratar de golpearlo cuando emprendió camino para volver a su mansión. -¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Te estoy diciendo que me lleves a mi hogar, y la clínica Kurosaki está hacia allá!- señaló molesta la dirección.

-Te estoy llevando a tu hogar, tú vives conmigo.- frunció el ceño. Eso la dejó callada por un segundo, antes de que volviera a gritarle.

-¡Te digo que no sabes lo que estás haciéndote!- él la ignoró. -¡Solo déjame ir antes de que sea tarde y destruya tu vida! ¡Renunció a mi trabajo y a todo! ¡No te mereces a alguien como yo, no te mereces ningún mal! ¡Déjame ir antes de que me arrepienta!-

-No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo.- mantuvo su vista en la carretera. –Pero sí esto es por lo de Hinamori, no tienes por qué preocuparte. No estoy molesto contigo. Lo que hiciste fue irresponsable y aún no sabemos si empeorará o mejorará las cosas, pero aun así no estoy enojado.- no creía que lo que hizo fuera para peor, teniendo en cuenta que por primera vez ella parecía haber recuperado la cordura antes de desmayarse, pero incluso sí esto significaba un retroceso sabía que no podría enojarse con ella.

-No lo entiendes… yo no soy quién tú crees.- él abrió los ojos repentinamente al recordar aquella maldita carta, pero de inmediato se reprendió, esas fueron solo puras mentiras. –Solo te haré daño… Y no es que quiera irme, pero lo mejor es que me aleje de ti.- ella sollozó y él no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo, notando que las lágrimas hace mucho que bajaban por sus mejillas. –La verdad es que yo… planeó… planeaba… entre a trabajar para ti solo por interés.- esperen, ¿qué quería decir con eso? –Y e-es verdad que he llegado a amarte, p-pero todo este tiempo planee… tu dinero… yo…- esperen… ¿Qué?...

Su mente no fue capaz de registrar nada más que esas palabras: "he llegado a amarte" cualquier otro pensamiento fue expulsado de inmediato, nada más fue importante para él. Orilló el auto antes de provocarles un accidente por su falta de concentración, dándose cuenta que estaban en una parte bastante desolada de la ciudad y que aparte una tormenta había comenzado.

-¿Qué has dicho?- sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder. Ella se congeló por completo, mirándola tan asustada que casi pareciera que esperaba ser golpeada por él en cualquier momento. –T-tú… tú dijiste que… has llegado a amarme.- ella pareció confundida.

-S-sí… es cierto. Te amo. Pero yo…- en ese segundo un trueno resonó, y al siguiente él ya se encontraba acaparando sus labios con los suyos propios, sus sentimientos estaban demasiado desbordados como para no ceder al súbito deseo de besarla. –T-Toshiro… espera…- dijo entre beso y beso. –Tengo que decirte…- siguió intentando hablar hasta que finalmente se dejó llevar sus besos y le correspondió con ternura, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su nuca.

Siguieron besándose con pasión con el sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeteando contra el auto y algún que otro trueno ocasional como sonido de fondo mientras ella se acomodaba sobre su regazo y él acariciaba su cintura y su cabello cariñosamente. Se separaron respirando agitadamente luego de varios minutos y él apoyó su frente contra la suya.

-No sé cómo pasó, solo te conozco desde hace un mes y antes nunca creí que me enamoraría.- pudo ver su rostro enrojecer. –Realmente te odié al principio, pero también desde el principio lograste intrigarme, y ahora no puedo siquiera imaginar vivir sin ti.- acarició su mejilla. –Antes de ti mi vida era solo soledad, frialdad y oscuridad.- cerró los ojos dolorosamente. –Y sé que tú aún tienes cosas que resolver de tu vida, sé que tenemos problemas y cosas que aclarar, pero ahora no puedo pensar en nada más a excepción de lo mucho que te amo.- sonrió al verla sonreírle, y entonces ella se lanzó a besarlo.

Se sentía tan bien… mandar todo al diablo por un momento. Mañana tenía que ir a verificar la condición de Hinamori, y tenía que terminar algunos papeles que le quedaron del trabajo y todavía tenían que llenar su nevera, pero ahora mismo simplemente no quería preocuparse de nada más que no fuera la chica que amaba entre sus brazos.

Se besaron no solo por el deseo, sino también por la necesidad de estar juntos pese a todo, desvanecer sus frustraciones, sus dudas y estrés, el cariño arraigado en lo profundo de sus corazones y sobre todo el amor que acababa de estallarles en los rostros después de tanto ser reprimido por sus miedos. Ahora nada les importaba, nada excepto estar juntos.

Sacó las llaves del auto con dedos temblorosos mientras sentía a Karin repartir besos por su cuello mientras sus manos trazaban las líneas de sus abdominales aún por encima de su ajustada camisa, entonces volvió a ocupar sus manos en ella, desatando su cabello y acariciándolo en todo su largo hasta terminar en su espalda baja pasando por sus pronunciadas curvas hasta terminar en su muslo.

Jadeó al sentirla mordisqueando su lóbulo para luego pasar su lengua por la piel debajo de su oreja, tirando levemente con los dientes antes de chupar. Gruñó ante las atenciones de la chica, subiendo las manos para meterse bajo su falda y apretar sus glúteos firmes, complaciéndose al escucharla jadear, entonces movió su cuerpo hasta empujarla sobre el asiento del automóvil, haciendo para atrás los respaldos para tener más espacio aunque admitía que no le disgustaba en lo absoluto estar en un espacio reducido con ella.

Se posicionó sobre ella yendo directo a devorar su cuello para devolverle los pequeños favores que ella había dejado en su piel en forma de chupones, sin importarle que eso probablemente los hiciera a ambos terminar teniendo que usar bufandas aun con el clima cálido que estaban teniendo últimamente.

Mordió, chupó y lamió su garganta hasta que la sintió retorcerse de tal modo que sus intimidades urgidas de atención se rozaron, entonces ya no pudo seguir soportándolo y prácticamente arrancó su ropa mientras ella hacia lo mismo con la suya.

Sentirse piel contra piel no ayudó mucho a bajar su excitación, sino todo lo contrario. Él apretó sus pechos grandes en sus manos, ella enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura y su miembro rozó contra su entrada abundante de su humedad, pero lo que más sintió en ese momento fue la forma en la que ella lo besó, llena de dulzura y pasión.

Habían pasado por mucho en poco tiempo y ahora se necesitaban tanto que si no se tenían iban a estallar y era algo mutuo y lo mejor de todo era que lo sabían. Sabían que no se iban a arrepentir de esto, sabían que lo hacían por amor, no le importaba lo que pasaría mañana, el próximo mes o el año que viene, este estaba siendo el mejor momento de su vida.

Sus labios siguieron unidos mientras la penetraba, ella lanzó un pequeño gemido de dolor pero el beso no paró y esta vez su cuerpo se acostumbró mucho más rápido al suyo de modo que al poco tiempo aumentó la velocidad, acariciando con una mano uno de sus mulsos que aún estaban enredados en su cintura y con la otra mano retorciendo uno de sus pezones erguidos.

Los truenos y la fuerte lluvia eran lo único que sofocaba el volumen de los gemidos y gruñidos que sus besos no lograban sofocar.

Al poco tiempo sus movimientos acompasados se volvieron tan frenéticos, rápidos y fuertes que estaba seguro de que debían estar sacudiendo todo el auto y que cualquiera que mirara a esa calle se daría cuenta fácilmente de lo que estaba pasando en el interior del vehículo, pero el pensamiento no lo avergonzó, todo lo contrario, lo hizo soltar una pequeña risita en medio de sus jadeos. Karin, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando, también rió al escucharlo en medio de sus gemidos y pequeños chillidos, y sin saber por qué ambos empezaron a reírse como dos idiotas mientras no dejaban de darse placer mutuamente.

Una vez cesado el súbito ataque de risa, el placer ardiendo en sus cuerpos aumento el volumen de sus gruñidos y chillidos, aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza, aumentó el calor y el sudor, aumentó todo hasta que sus bocas se unieron en un apasionado beso para cubrir los gritos que el orgasmo al golpearlos con fuerza quiso arrancarles.

Se separaron lentamente, solo para volver a besarse y cambiar de posición, ahora ella sentada encima de él. Sus manos recorrieron la espalda del otro mientras sus sexos lentamente volvían a reclamar con urgencia repetir el acto, y así lo hicieron, y lo volvieron a hacer hasta que el cansancio los venció y terminaron por dormirse ella recostada sobre él.

La lluvia siguió cayendo tratando de apalear con agua a la ciudad, ajena a cómo había sido utilizada por los dos amantes que ahora dormían tranquilamente sin inmutarse por más truenos que resonaran y por más que aumentara la intensidad de las gotas para encubrir su acto de amor ya consumado.

Ellos se durmieron sonriendo, sabiendo que mañana no habría arrepentimientos ni dudas. Solo amor.

Continuara...


End file.
